<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I figli dannati della Città Eterna. by Lisbeth95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558303">I figli dannati della Città Eterna.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth95/pseuds/Lisbeth95'>Lisbeth95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Male Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth95/pseuds/Lisbeth95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In attesa della terza stagione di una delle serie che preferisco, un piccolo tentativo di scrivere come vorrei che fosse andata la seconda.<br/>Alcuni fatti sono ispirati alla serie stessa, altri ovviamente sono puro frutto della mia immaginazione.<br/>Spero vi piaccia e che vi emozioni come succede nella mente di ogni fan di questa serie mentre immagina diversi finali!</p><p>Dopo la morte di Isabelle, il coma di Manfredi, la sparizione di Livia e la morte del padre di Lele, Roma è allo sbaraglio, in mano a capi che avevano sempre sottovalutato il potere e che ora dovranno farci i conti.<br/>In questo scenario tutto però gira intorno ai due padroni principali, capi della famiglia Adami ed Anacleti.<br/>I due, che si erano lasciati in malo modo, saranno costretti a fare i conti col passato, scontrandosi con esso in maniera brutale, che metterà a dura i prova i loro sentimenti.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ironia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Attenzione! In questa fanfiction sono descritte scene di sesso e di violenza dettagliate, se si è troppo sensibili a determinate cose chiedo di non leggere.<br/>La storia ha più capitoli, cercherò di pubblicarne almeno uno ogni giorno o massimo ogni due.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erano passati mesi da quando tutto era svanito in un attimo, nell’errore di un solo istante.</p><p>Le strade dei tre giovani si erano divise, sgretolate, tutti i loro sogni erano stati spazzati via da una serie di eventi che non avrebbero comunque potuto controllare.</p><p>Tutto era sfuggito, qualsiasi cosa, non erano stati all’altezza delle loro aspettative.</p><p>Non erano nemmeno stati capaci di dare il giusto valore al potere, non sapevano davvero cosa fosse, e ora tutti, in vari modi diversi, cercavano una redenzione.</p><p>Chi cercava di seguire le orme dei propri genitori, come Lele, che ormai era entrato in polizia, sporcandosi più di prima.</p><p>Spadino era riuscito a fare ciò che sempre aveva ritenuto impossibile; concepire un figlio, prendere le redini della sua famiglia.</p><p>Aureliano aveva anche lui il controllo, era finalmente il re, il re del nulla.</p><p>Sì, perché nulla era ciò che gli restava; aveva perso Isabelle, aveva perso sua sorella, aveva perso gli unici amici che aveva avuto nella sua vita.</p><p>Tutto era finito in balia degli eventi, tutto aveva un odore acre, qualsiasi mossa scegliessero di fare.</p><p>Erano tre ragazzini, avevano voluto fare gli adulti più di quanto potessero e ne avevano pagato le conseguenze.</p><p>Non avevano saputo più niente del Vaticano, di Samurai, di nulla.</p><p>Erano anime perse ed erano loro la causa del loro smarrimento.</p><p>Roma andava lentamente sgretolandosi sotto le loro mani, si autodistruggeva come un essere vivente e pulsante sotto psicofarmaci miscelati all’alcol.</p><p>Si sentiva sola, quella città parlante, quella Città Eterna.</p><p>Durante le notti più silenziosi, i tre potevano sentire il richiamo di Roma, che chiedeva loro di uscire allo scoperto, di fare una mossa.</p><p>E allora parla città abbandonata, parla lentamente, parla soffusa, chiama i tuoi figli dannati alla volta della guerra o della pace, chiamali in silenzio quando nelle loro menti c’è frastuono, portali all’ascolto.</p><p>Era così infame, quel richiamo al cui non potevano rispondere.</p><p>Ma Roma non vuole padroni, non ne ha mai voluti, Lei sopravvive a tutto e a tutti, nutre i suoi figli notturni come una madre distratta e trova sempre il modo di ricongiungere i destini di chi, anche negandoli, è legato fino alla morte.</p><p>Fu proprio in una di quelle sere di richiamo che Roma scelse di smettere di aspettare una risposta, creandola da sé.</p><p>Le fazioni create fino a quel momento non si erano create problemi a vicenda, Aureliano e Spadino tenevano i terrori separati, forse anche per evitare di incontrarsi.</p><p>Lele non li disturbava; sapeva perfettamente dove trovarli entrambi, ma evitava, in fondo cercava redenzione più di tutti, voleva uscire da quel giro che gli aveva rovinato la vita, strappato un padre e che aveva fatto sì che diventasse ciò che non avrebbe mai pensato di diventare.</p><p>In una sera del primo periodo più mite della Capitale, Spadino era in casa a parlare con Angelica, la quale era l’unica che non lo aveva abbandonato nella sua lotta contro il mondo.</p><p>Ormai il loro rapporto era solido, erano una coppia del potere da quando lei era incinta, avevano preso le redini della famiglia e si sentivano al settimo cielo per questo.</p><p>Non potevano sentirsi in quel modo per nient’altro, in fondo.</p><p>Era una magra consolazione per loro, un piccolo focolare affettuoso fra le bombe della loro vita.</p><p>Quella notte, che sembrava una come un’altra, uno dei sottoposti di Spadino entrò in preda al panico nelle stanze private dei due, con gli occhi sgranati e lo sguardo incredulo.</p><p>Il capo degli Anacleti si alzò dal letto dove era con la moglie, guardando il ragazzo appena piombato nella stanza in attesa di una spiegazione.</p><p>“Che è?” chiese, preoccupato.</p><p>“Spadì, uno dei nostri… Gl’hanno sparato… Stava a piazzà davanti...”</p><p>“Davanti a che?” Spadino lo incitò a parlare.</p><p>“Davanti ad uno dei bar degli Adami.”</p><p>Spadino strinse le labbra l’una sull’altra, allargò le narici per poi sbattere il palmo della mano sul baldacchino del letto matrimoniale.</p><p>“Chi cazzo gl’ha detto de annà a rompe er cazzo nella zona degli Adami?”</p><p>“N’è solo uno Spadì, so tanti, sta a succede un bordello.”</p><p>“Dimme da chi hanno preso ordini sti coglioni.”</p><p>La rabbia gli stava salendo sempre più lungo le vene, facendola arrivare al cervello.</p><p>“Adelaide...”</p><p>Le labbra del principe, ormai divenuto re degli zingari si contrassero in un sorriso sprezzante, come aveva fatto a non pensare a sua madre in una situazione del genere?</p><p>“Angè, rimani qua e sta attaccata a mi madre, io vado a risolve sta situazione.”</p><p>La zingara si alzò dal letto a sua volta, andando verso il marito, il quale la tirò a sé e le sussurrò all’orecchio.</p><p>“Se te fa qualcosa, chiamame subito, hai capito?”</p><p>Angelica fece cenno di aver compreso con il capo, lui le poggiò un bacio fugace sulle labbra per poi precipitarsi fuori.</p><p>“Te viè co me, ‘namo sbrigate.”</p><p>Spadino e il suo sottoposto si avviarono verso una delle macchine che avevano a disposizione, avviandosi verso il luogo in cui stava succedendo quel disastro.</p><p>Una volta arrivati lo scenario che si trovarono davanti fu qualcosa che rasentava la peggiore scena di un film americano che parlava di gang.</p><p>Ma non era un film, era tutto reale.</p><p>Spadino camminava frettolosamente fra la folla, la gente presente nel bar ormai si era tutta dileguata, solo qualche curioso passante faceva video col telefono da lontano, molto lontano.</p><p>Gli spari squarciavano l’assordante rumore delle volgarità, delle bestemmie e delle blasfemie che riecheggiavano nell’aria.</p><p>Un uomo a terra, proprio all’entrata del bar, con il sangue che gli scorreva dalla bocca e da un profondo foro sul lato del ventre, fissava Spadino.</p><p>Lo guardava, sapendo che non lo avrebbe strappato alla morte, lo avrebbe lasciato morire lì, poiché aveva disobbedito ai suoi ordini.</p><p>Lo scavalcò, entrando nel bar che aveva subito svariati danni, dietro al bancone due donne nascoste che piangevano.</p><p>Alla vista dello zingaro le due rimasero pietrificate, senza dire niente, continuarono a mugolare nel retro del loro bancone, cercando di non venire ferite o uccise.</p><p>Uno degli uomini di Spadino entrò velocemente nel bar, correndo verso di lui.</p><p>“Spadì, ce sta na guerra!”</p><p>Spadino lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca, sbattendolo contro uno dei tavolini, sbattendo quest’ultimo a terra.</p><p>“E indovina de chi è la colpa, hm?”</p><p>“Spadì...”</p><p>“Statte zitto!”</p><p>“Spadì girate!”</p><p>Lo zingaro non fece in tempo a girarsi, due uomini, che non erano di certo i suoi, lo afferrarono uno per i capelli ed uno per la vita.</p><p>“E’ lui, sto fio de na mignotta, tiello stretto!” gridò uno degli uomini.</p><p>Spadino si dimenava come un pazzo, ma gli uomini erano troppo grossi per riuscire a liberarsi.</p><p>L’uomo di Spadino si gettò su uno dei due ma l’altro gli sparò alla gamba.</p><p>Sentendo il trambusto, il ragazzo che si era recato lì assieme a Spadino entrò di corsa, mentre i due tenevano ancora stretto l’Anacleti che continuava a dimenarsi.</p><p>Uno dei due gli tappò la bocca, Spadino fece scivolare la sua mano sul retro dei suoi jeans afferrando il suo fidato coltellino, infilandolo poi in una delle gambe dell’uomo che lo teneva da dietro.</p><p>L’uomo gridò mentre l’altro gli sferzava una ginocchiata nello stomaco, facendogli cadere il coltellino.</p><p>Spadino gridava, cercava di parlare ma non poteva per via della mano sulla sua bocca che quasi lo soffocava.</p><p>La morse, per poterla staccare anche solo per un secondo.</p><p>“Tristà, portali via!”</p><p>“Ma Spadì...”</p><p>“Portali via!” gridò a tutta voce Spadino, doveva salvare quanto più poteva del suo clan, non poteva pensare egoisticamente.</p><p>“Zingaro de merda!”</p><p>Furono le ultime parole che riuscì ad udire Spadino prima di sentire un fischio assordante nelle orecchie ed un dolore lancinante alla testa.</p><p>Uno degli uomini degli Adami lo aveva colpito alla testa con il calcio della pistola, il che lo stordì ma non lo mise ancora fuori gioco.</p><p>Riuscì a vedere il suo sottoposto andare verso di lui, sentiva di aver aperto le labbra per parlare ma non sentiva cosa lui stesso stesse dicendo.</p><p>“Portali via..” disse, prima di ricevere il secondo colpo alla testa, che lo fece cadere a terra con un tonfo.</p><p>Di colpo il nero, l’oscurità, il silenzio.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano, lontano dall’occhio dell’uragano, era stato avvertito dello sconfinamento degli zingari.</p><p>Era stato lui a dire di cacciarli ricorrendo ad ogni mezzo.</p><p>Non aveva pensato nemmeno per un secondo che Spadino si sarebbe potuto trovare nel bel mezzo di tutto ciò, sapeva perfettamente che quell’ordine non poteva essere arrivato da lui.</p><p>Guardando dalla vetrata del ristorante sul mare pensava a quanto lo aveva odiato negli ultimi mesi, a quanto lo odiava ancora.</p><p>Lo odiava perché era entrato nella sua vita come una scintilla innocua, un mozzicone di sigaretta lasciato distrattamente al lato di una strada con steppe ed erbacce, che aveva poi divampato un incendio.</p><p>Se pensava a lui, pensava al dolore, alla mancanza, al vuoto.</p><p>Gli si stringeva lo stomaco e i flashback di quel bacio gli laceravano la psiche, lo distruggevano, lo logoravano dall’interno.</p><p>
  <em>Tu m’hai cambiato la vita, Aurelià…</em>
</p><p>Il volto dello zingaro nella sua mente se lo ricordava bene dopo quella frase, dopo lo sdegno che gli aveva dedicato, dopo l’orrore, la delusione.</p><p>Sospirava, davanti a quel mare notturno separato da lui da una lastra trasparente, pensando al dolore che gli aveva causato.</p><p>Che si erano causati a vicenda.</p><p>Lo odiava come si odiano quelle cose che non comprendi, quelle cose ti spaventano, quelle cose di cui vorresti liberarti ma che poi ti lasciano un buco incolmabile, disastroso.</p><p>Pensava a lui in maniera incontrollabile, perché anche lui gli aveva cambiato la vita.</p><p>Si sentiva il cervello intossicato, e pensare che avrebbe avuto delle perdite per via dell’errore di qualcun altro in qualche modo lo sollevava.</p><p>Voleva che soffrisse, che si sentisse come lui si era sentito negli ultimi mesi.</p><p>Sconfitto, umiliato.</p><p>Perchè era una forte umiliazione quella di ritrovarsi a pensare a come sarebbe andata la sua vita se quel giorno, in quel parcheggio, non lo avesse rifiutato.</p><p>Ostia era buia e silenziosa, come sempre nelle sere solitarie che passava.</p><p>Le onde del mare che si infrangevano sulla sabbia e sugli scogli gli sembrava si stessero prendendo gioco di lui.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto farle tacere, la testa gli scoppiava, sentiva le grida della sua mente invadergli la psiche e la consistenza delle labbra di Spadino sulle sue nei ricordi non troppo lontani.</p><p>“Aurelià...”</p><p>La voce di Romolo lo fece svegliare dal suo torpore, l’Adami si girò lentamente verso di lui.</p><p>“So tornati… hanno na cosa per te.”</p><p>Gli occhi azzurri del giovane sembravano ancora più trasparenti sotto la luce bianca esoffusa che veniva dall’esterno.</p><p>“Fallì entrà...” disse solamente, vedendo Romolo che si dileguava seguendo i suoi ordini.</p><p>Poco dopo entrarono due uomini, uno di questi, un omaccione enorme, con la testa rasata e senza barba, portava sulla spalla un corpo esanime, i piedi ciondolavano sul davanti dell’uomo.</p><p>In poco tempo l’uomo gettò bruscamente a terra il corpo di quello che era Spadino, rivelando finalmente anche ad Aureliano la sua identità.</p><p>Il respiro ed il cuore dell’Adami si fermarono per qualche secondo vedendo il corpo dello zingaro giacere a terra che sembrava quasi senza vita.</p><p>“Guarda che t’avemo portato...”</p><p>Aureliano avrebbe voluto abbassarsi per sentire se respirasse ancora, ma non lo fece, prendendo tutte le forze psicologiche che gli servirono.</p><p>“Chi v’ha detto de fa na cosa del genere?” chiese, il contorno dei suoi occhi si stava facendo rosso ed iniziava a sentire la rabbia prendere piede.</p><p>“Sta tranquillo, è vivo, è solo drogato, dovevamo tenello bono.”</p><p>Aureliano si avvicinò all’uomo, nonostante fosse nettamente più grosso di lui, l’Adami potette sentire la sua paura, ne sentiva la squallida puzza.</p><p>“T’ho chiesto chi cazzo v’ha detto de fa na cosa del genere, lo sapete che avete fatto? Pe st’idea de merda, mo stamo n’guerra.” ruggì.</p><p>Gli uomini non risposero, il loro respiro si stava facendo pesante; tutti avevano paura di Aureliano, era giudicato molto instabile ed impulsivo.</p><p>“Annatevene, prima che ve sparo n’faccia.”</p><p>I due uomini chinarono il capo ed andarono via, lasciando Aureliano solo col corpo di Spadino.</p><p>Posò un dito sotto il suo naso; era vero, fortunatamente respirava ancora.</p><p>Romolo tornò all’interno del ristorante, vedendo il proprio capo abbassato sul corpo di un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto.</p><p>“Aurelià, che è successo?”</p><p>“E’ successo che hanno fatto ‘na cazzata, questo è il capo degli Anacleti.”</p><p>Romolo sospirò, sapeva perfettamente che volesse dire.</p><p>“Vattè a informà se l’altri zingari so tutti morti oppure dovemo inizià a preoccupasse.”</p><p>Romolo uscì di nuovo dal ristorante, pronto a raccogliere le informazioni che Aureliano aveva richiesto.</p><p>L’Adami sollevò il corpo dello zingaro da terra prendendolo in braccio, nel momento in cui lo fece dalle labbra di Spadino uscì un piccolo mugolio, come se si stesse svegliando.</p><p>Aureliano lo posò delicatamente su uno dei tavoli più lunghi del ristorante, si tolse la giacca di pelle e la utilizzò per creare un cuscino, sollevando lentamente il capo dello zingaro.</p><p>Gli occhi di Spadino iniziarono ad aprirsi, roteando velocemente da una parte all’altra, le forze che aveva in corpo bastarono solo per fargli alzare il braccio e posarlo sul viso del suo vecchio amico.</p><p>Lo aveva visto, sfocato, ma sentiva la sua voce e il suo odore.</p><p>“Aurelià...” disse sommessamente, con un filo di voce, prima di crollare nuovamente in profondo sonno che gli era stato indotto.</p><p>Un rivolo di sangue scendeva dal lato della fronte dello zingaro, Aureliano andò verso il lavandino del bagno del ristorante, stracciò un pezzo della sua maglia e la bagnò sotto l’acqua fredda.</p><p>Tornò nella sala principale, il corpo di Spadino ancora immobile su quel tavolo.</p><p>Prese una sedia e la portò vicino al tavolo, ci si sedette sopra ed iniziò a pulire la fortunatamente innocua e piccola ferita dell’Anacleti.</p><p>Quando si sarebbe svegliato sicuramente avrebbe ricominciato ad odiarlo, ma in quel momento non ne era in grado.</p><p>“Sto qua Spadì...Sto qua...”</p><p>Gli sfiorò delicatamente le dita per poi posare i gomiti sul tavolo e le mani incrociate davanti alla fronte.</p><p>Pensò a quanto fosse beffardo il suo Karma, a quanto si sentisse preso in giro dagli eventi, di quanto perfino la città lo stesse sfottendo.</p><p>Con quel corpo esanime davanti a lui, quel corpo a cui aveva pensato costantemente negli ultimi mesi, senza riuscire a levarselo dalla testa.</p><p>Aveva pensato al suo sorriso da idiota, al suo modo di scherzare e di schernirlo.</p><p>Adesso invece era lì, sdraiato ed era muto, non sapeva se fosse mai stato nella stessa stanza con Spadino senza che lui parlasse.</p><p>Quella notte Aureliano non si mosse, rimase lì al suo capezzale, dormendo su una sedia lontana dal tavolo.</p><p>Era la sua occasione di redenzione, non lasciarlo solo per l’ennesima volta con quella vita che lo aveva sempre nascosto, tenuto al guinzaglio, che lo aveva sempre messo al tappeto e alla quale Spadino cercava di ridere in faccia, con poco successo.</p><p>Quella volta no.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Solo in superficie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mattina seguente, verso le sei, la polizia finalmente fu chiamata sul posto.<br/>L’aria era fresca e guizzante, ma nel quartiere dove era situato il bar il cielo sembrava grigio e cupo.<br/>Stava piangendo la morte dei suoi figli nomadi la grande Città Eterna, coprendo col suo dolore il sole.<br/>Una leggera pioggerellina iniziò a scendere, inumidendo le strade e gli animi.<br/>A terra corpi insanguinati che venivano coperti dalle gocce come foglie dalla rugiada del mattino.<br/>Le strade vuote e silenziose, la paura del quartiere romano che guardava inorridito dalle finestre delle proprie abitazioni, curioso certamente, ma senza il coraggio necessario per andare a chiedere alla polizia cosa fosse successo.<br/>Un nastro giallo divideva quel bar dal resto della città, fotografi, medici e poliziotti parlavano fra di loro cercando di fare chiarezza sull’accaduto.<br/>Sullo scenario macabro, dopo qualche minuto, la figura di Lele si palesò.<br/>“Che è successo?” domandò alla sua collega che era già lì, anche se vedendo l’abbigliamento e conoscendo il posto, già lo sapeva.<br/>“Sembrerebbe una guerra fra clan, immaginiamo Anacleti ed Adami.”<br/>Quelle parole furono esattamente lo specchio di ciò che Lele non avrebbe voluto sentire.<br/>“Le vittime?”<br/>“Non lo sappiamo, non hanno documenti, e chi li ha ,li ha contraffatti.”<br/>Gabriele cercò con lo sguardo i corpi degli amici che aveva tradito e poi abbandonato come il peggiore dei codardi.<br/>Con suo grande sollievo, non li vide.<br/>Pensava a quanto avrebbe voluto chiamare uno dei due, ma non sapeva nemmeno se utilizzassero ancora i cellulari di un tempo, se avessero lo stesso numero o se lo avessero cambiato nel frattempo.<br/>La pioggia iniziò ad aumentare, costringendo tutte le persone sul posto a coprirsi con degli impermeabili.<br/>Lele rimase immobile sotto quella pioggia, che iniziava ad infittirsi.<br/>La sua vita era piombata da mesi nella confusione più totale, tutto per un capriccio, tutto per avere di più quando aveva già ogni cosa.<br/>Ora, che aveva perso qualsiasi affetto, qualsiasi certezza, la sua tanto attesa redenzione gli sembrava sempre più fasulla.<br/>Aveva cercato di lasciarsi alle spalle un mondo che lo aveva inghiottito nel buio, ma che tornava sempre da lui come un cane fidato e ben addestrato.<br/>“Fammi avere un rapporto di tutto quello che scoprite, io devo tornare in ufficio.” disse Grabiele, tornando verso la macchina della polizia che aveva utilizzato per andare.<br/>All’interno del veicolo, un forte senso di nausea lo pervase.<br/>Avrebbe voluto vomitare, gridare.<br/>Mise in moto la macchina per tornare nel suo ufficio, sapendo che ciò che era appena successo avrebbe segnato un nuovo capitolo della sua storia che non avrebbe voluto leggere.</p>
<p>In casa Anacleti, intanto, solo uno dei loro uomini era riuscito a rientrare.<br/>Angelica era nella grande e sfarzosa sala da pranzo, sempre piena di persone, di bambini urlanti e di donne in pensiero.<br/>Seduta al tavolo da pranzo fissava il suo caffè nero e profondo.<br/>Quel colore le portò alla mente gli occhi del marito che ancora non aveva visto rientrare.<br/>Il sottoposto degli Anacleti arrivò in prima mattinata, solo, spaesato e coperto di piccoli schizzi di sangue sul volto e sulla maglia una volta bianca ed immacolata.<br/>A quella visione, Angelica scattò in piedi andando verso di lui, cercando con lo sguardo Spadino dietro il ragazzo.<br/>“Do sta Spadino?” chiese lei, con gli occhi che iniziarono a diventare lucidi per la paura.<br/>“Non lo so… Non l’ho più visto, il corpo a terra non ce stava, penso sia scappato...”<br/>Una rabbia folle iniziò a premere dietro gli occhi della giovane zingara, il viso giovane e tirato sembrò improvvisamente più vecchio e segnato dalla vita.<br/>Non rispose, iniziò a gridare il nome di Adelaide cercandola in tutta l’enorme villa degli Anacleti.<br/>La donna si presentò davanti ad Angelica, con aria fiera e sprezzante che la rappresentava alla perfezione.<br/>“Sto qua Angè.”<br/>La voce della donna era masticata, sempre ovattata ed umida.<br/>“Guarda che cazzo hai fatto, mo sei felice? Tu fio è sparito, nessuno sa do sta, tutti l’omini nostri so morti pe na cazzata che hai ordinato de fa te!”<br/>La giovane zingara aveva gli occhi iniettati di sangue, avrebbe voluto ucciderla, mettere le sue mani intorno al suo vecchio collo e stringere fino a quando non avrebbe sentito il suo respiro uscire un’ultima volta dalle sue labbra.<br/>Fino a quando non avrebbe sentito le vita abbandonare il suo corpo maledetto.<br/>“Angè, sta famiglia non siete capaci a comandarla, accettalo pure te.”<br/>“Invece sei capace te , vè? Da quando comannava Alberto n’era morto nessuno, te solo aprendo bocca hai fatto morì sette persone.”<br/>Angelica si avvicinò al volto di Adelaide, non aveva più paura di lei, il marito le aveva dato il coraggio per affrontare chiunque, perfino la sua folle suocera.<br/>“Stattene al posto tuo Adelà, che fino a quanno non torna Spadino qua comanno io, e sta tranquilla che se te devo fa taglià la gola, er modo lo trovo.”<br/>Adelaide rimase immobile, le due donne del potere si guardarono negli occhi per lungo tempo prima che Angelica si ritirasse nelle sue stanze.<br/>Prese il cellulare ed iniziò a chiamare il marito, ma il telefono era spento.<br/>Se non fosse tornato, avrebbe dovuto prendere in mano la situazione e cercarlo di persona.<br/>Gli occhi iniziarono a far scendere delle lacrime che erano il risultato della sua rabbia, della sua preoccupazione.<br/>Lo avrebbe ritrovato, le fosse costata la vita.</p>
<p>Ad Ostia il mare sembrava impazzito quel giorno, le onde erano rumorose, ruggivano come leoni in una lotta di supremazia, il cielo tuonava impetuoso facendo sentire la sua forte voce.<br/>Alle prime luci dell’alba Aureliano si era svegliato ma Spadino ancora sembrava in uno stato quasi comatoso; il respiro era quasi impercettibile, la posizione in cui lo aveva messo Aureliano non era cambiata.<br/>La scelta di trasportare il suo corpo nel chiosco malandato della madre gli sembrò la cosa migliore.<br/>Lo sistemò delicatamente sul letto che aveva portato lì; dopo tutto quello che era successo passava ancora più tempo in quel luogo, facendolo diventare quasi sacro per lui.<br/>Un piccolo tempio del silenzio e del pentimento.<br/>Era già sera inoltrata quando Spadino aprì finalmente gli occhi lentamente, un forte mal di testa lo accolse nel suo ritorno nel mondo.<br/>Vedeva in maniera sfocata, sentiva in modo ovattato la pioggia che scendeva sul tetto del chiosco.<br/>Il suo respiro era affannato, gli arti intorpiditi e un po’ doloranti.<br/>Rantolò nel sentire un forte senso di nausea che avanzava, avrebbe voluto vomitare ma non c’era niente nel suo stomaco da poter espellere.<br/>Lentamente la vista iniziò a schiarirsi, cercò di voltarsi ma farlo gli aveva provocato una forte fitta alla testa.<br/>Una figura vicino a lui iniziava a prendere forma, sempre più nitidamente.<br/>Quando iniziò finalmente a vedere bene non riconobbe nulla di ciò che aveva messo a fuoco, si sentiva perso, spaesato, non capiva.<br/>La testa gli pulsava sempre di più, così tanto da costringerlo a prendersela e stringersela fra le mani.<br/>Aureliano lo fissava mentre si risvegliava ma non osava avvicinarsi; qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto avrebbe potuto creare una reazione che non poteva prevedere.<br/>Il volto di Spadino si girò verso di lui, lo guardava intensamente con quei suoi occhi scuri che sembrava prendere la sua anima e farla a brandelli per analizzarla.<br/>Il respiro dello zingaro era irregolare, le labbra chiuse avrebbero voluto insultarlo ma non ne aveva le forze.<br/>“Devi beve Spadì.” disse Aureliano, porgendogli un bicchiere d’acqua.<br/>Il ragazzo si alzò a fatica e si mise seduto sul letto, non capiva perché sentisse il corpo così dolorante, non riusciva a comprendere quanto tempo  fosse passato, ma ricordava perfettamente cos’era successo.<br/>Afferrò il bicchiere e se lo portò alle labbra, bevendo a piccoli sorsi.<br/>Sarebbe potuta andargli molto peggio, avrebbe potuto essere morto a quell’ora, invece lo avevano evidentemente risparmiato e consegnato al loro capo come fosse stato un trofeo di guerra.<br/>I due si fissarono per attimi infiniti, nessuno sapeva davvero cosa dire, gli sguardi si incrociavano; terra ed acqua che lottavano in silenzio.<br/>“Me verranno a cercà.” disse Spadino, con voce rauca e sforzata, sentiva la gola secca.<br/>“Lo so.”<br/>Aureliano si alzò andando verso l’uscita del chiosco della madre, non si voltò a guardare l’altro nonostante sapesse di avere il suo sguardo puntato a dosso.<br/>“Ma nessuno sa che stai qua Spadì, l’omini tua l’hai persi.”<br/>L’Adami sparì all’esterno del posto in cui Spadino comprese di essere prigioniero.<br/>Il bicchiere che aveva in mano, ancora pieno d’acqua, attirò il suo sguardo, su quel fondo limpido poteva vedere il suo, melmoso e sporco come un porcile mal tenuto.<br/>Vedere di nuovo Aureliano, così cambiato oltretutto, risvegliò dentro di lui un senso mistico di appartenenza, un richiamo non troppo antico.<br/>La sua mente non aveva mai smesso di rincorrerlo, lo aveva semplicemente lasciato allontanare quel che bastava per non soffrire.<br/>Quel dolore che tanto aveva evitato adesso lo stava accudendo, anche se in modo distaccato e freddo.<br/>Nessuno sapeva che era lì, era vero, i suoi uomini era morti tutti a detta di Aureliano, tutto ciò per colpa delle stupide decisioni della madre e della sua necessità che aveva di schiacciarlo da quando aveva smesso di essere quel bambino ignaro della sua condizione.<br/>Buttò giù il resto dell’acqua nel bicchiere, sentendo la nausea salirgli ancora e un forte buco nello stomaco.<br/>Doveva mangiare e prendere qualcosa per quel mal di testa infernale, altrimenti non sarebbe stato in grado di fare nulla, nemmeno di alzarsi per poco più di qualche minuto dal letto.<br/>Come un richiamo telepatico, Aureliano tornò nel chiosco con un piatto con della pasta in una mano e un paio di pillole nell’altra.<br/>“Tiè, magna, e prendite ste cose, te starà a scoppià il cervello.”<br/>Nella voce di Aureliano iniziava di nuovo a sentirsi quello sdegno, la punta dell’iceberg dell’odio che aveva dimostrato quel pomeriggio in quel parcheggio desolato.<br/>La parlantina di Spadino era messa a tacere dalla confusione che ancora provava e dal dolore pulsante alla testa, avrebbe voluto rispondergli in uno dei suoi modi tipici, ma non riuscì nemmeno a pensare ad una risposta.<br/>Iniziò a mangiare e finì tutto in poco tempo, aveva un forte appetito ed un bisogno folle di energia.<br/>Una volta mangiato prese le pillole che dovevano essere aspirine e le buttò giù con l’ennesimo bicchiere d’acqua; Aureliano gli aveva fornito una caraffa piena che Spadino aveva svuotato avidamente tanta era la sete che sentiva.<br/>“Voi zingari de merda non ve potevate fa i cazzi vostri? Quella è zona mia Spadì.”<br/>“Vedi de calmatte, non l’ho mandati io.”<br/>A Spadino veniva da ridere, era tutto così assurdo che avrebbe voluto avere una pistola sotto mano per scaricargli tutte le munizioni contro, andare via da quel posto, da quegli occhi che gli portavano troppi ricordi.<br/>“Beh...”  Spadino finalmente prese le forze necessarie per alzarsi in piedi, andando di fronte al suo vecchio amico dagli occhi di cristallo.<br/>“Immagino che non me posso annà, vè?”<br/>Il suo sorriso beffardo era di nuovo sulla sua faccia, quel sorriso che fece salire dentro Aureliano la voglia folle di stringere le sue mani intorno all’esile collo dello zingaro ma che allo stesso tempo lo scuoteva e spaccava a metà come un vetro sotto una pressa meccanica.<br/>“Bravo Spadì, vedo che sei rimasto sveglio.”<br/>“Che senso c’ha tenemme qua? Mica glie vado a di niente a nessuno.”<br/>Aureliano prese dei vestiti che erano poggiati sulla sedia, ne aveva presi alcuni dal suo vecchio guardaroba, di quando era più ragazzo, e li lanciò sul letto di Spadino.<br/>“Datte na lavata e cambiate che fai schifo, nel retro ce sta na doccia che funziona ancora, la roba che te serve la trovi là.”<br/>Lo zingaro rise appena, Aureliano non aveva risposto alla sua domanda.<br/>“Che fai non me rispondi?”<br/>Ancora quel sorriso beffardo, di nuovo, eppure vederlo sorridere in quel modo provocava ad Aureliano un brivido lungo la schiena.<br/>Un brivido che odiava.<br/>“Sei na merce de scambio, se te stai qua e se te rivogliono vivo, devono fa come dico io.”<br/>Spadino continuava a sorridere, nascondeva quell’odio ma lo accennava sul bordo delle sue labbra curvate.<br/>Nascondeva l’odio e la folle idea di voler posare nuovamente la sua bocca su quella del suo vecchio amico, sperando in una reazione diversa quella volta.<br/>Aureliano se ne andò, lasciandolo solo con il suono della pioggia battente, scendeva come avesse un ritmo ben preciso, una melodia malsana.<br/>La dolce ninna nanna di un folle.<br/>Si diresse verso la doccia sul retro, fece scorrere l’acqua per un po’ prima di gettarsi sotto di essa.<br/>La sentiva sulla pelle, calda, gli procurava quasi dolore ma gli stava scivolando a dosso assieme a tutti i suoi pensieri.<br/>L’effetto che ancora gli faceva Aureliano era forte, vero, quasi tangibile.<br/>Lo poteva sentire nel suo odore, nella sua voce, quel bisogno di averlo non era mai passato.<br/>Lo voleva ancora, anche se in fondo lo odiava, quel desiderio non era mai sparito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Basta una notte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era tardi, la pioggia aveva smesso di scendere, lasciando nell’aria un odore umido.<br/>Aureliano adorava l’odore della pioggia, gli ricordava i bei tempi in cui da bambino, nelle giornate come quella, rimaneva in casa a giocare con sua sorella maggiore, imbrattando le finestre con la punta delle dita per disegnare sopra la condensa che si era creata, le urla del padre a riprenderli furiosamente.<br/>Era incredibile quanto gli mancassero quelle due persona che aveva odiato così tanto ora che non erano più lì ad incasinargli la vita.<br/>L’orologio attaccato ad uno dei muri del ristorante ticchettava insistentemente, Aureliano si girò a fissarlo; segnava le tre di notte.<br/>Nella mente di Aureliano i pensieri correvano, continuavano a correre come folli.<br/>Rivedere Spadino aveva mandato ancora più in crisi la sua delicata psiche, che negli ultimi mesi si era sentita messa alla prova dal suo stesso padrone.<br/>Non sapeva più nulla, non comprendeva più nulla.<br/>Nelle ore successive al risveglio di Spadino aveva riflettuto molto sulle sue parole.<br/>Che senso aveva davvero tenerlo lì? Avrebbe solo alimentato una guerra, oppure gli avrebbe donato i territori degli Anacleti, facendolo espandere.<br/>In cuor suo sapeva che sua moglie avrebbe ceduto, ma di certo non lo avrebbe fatto Adelaide, sua madre.<br/>Si voleva davvero redimere da una colpa che sentiva pesante sul petto, un nodo che gli stringeva la gola fino a fargli mancare il respiro.<br/>Sapeva che dall’altra parte avrebbe trovato un muro e non lo biasimava per questo, piuttosto biasimava sé stesso per non riuscire a trovare il coraggio di intavolare il discorso.<br/>Parlare di quel loro ultimo incontro, dove quasi lo aveva ucciso, di quel bacio, come avrebbe potuto?<br/>I minuti continuava a scorrere insieme al suo flusso di pensieri che continuavano a danzare nella sua mente come pazzi ad una festa patronale.<br/>Sembravano così divertiti, quei pensieri, mentre annebbiavano tutte le certezze che aveva avuto fino a quel momento.<br/>Ma in fondo, cosa mai era stato davvero certo nella sua vita?<br/>Non aveva mai avuto il controllo su nulla, per quanto avesse provato a gestire ogni parte della sua vita, alla fine aveva sempre fatto la scelta sbagliata.<br/>Le gambe iniziarono a camminare in automatico, Aureliano provava rabbia, una rabbia profonda ed insensata.<br/>Non sapeva chi odiasse davvero, se Spadino o sé stesso.<br/>Davanti all’entrata del chiosco dove teneva in gabbia il suo vecchio amico, un sospiro profondo e gli occhi che fissavano il vuoto.</p>
<p>Spadino era sdraiato sul letto, fissava il soffitto malandato del chiosco.<br/>I capelli ancora umidi e disordinati giacevano sul cuscino, bagnandolo sempre di più.<br/>Iniziò a pensare che in tutto quello, in tutto ciò che era successo, forse la morte sarebbe stata la via più facile.<br/>Non aveva mai avuto davvero paura di morire, ma aveva sempre avuto paura di veder morire gli altri.<br/>La morte… Quella sì che era davvero una scelta facile.<br/>In un attimo la Nera Signora poteva strapparti a tutte le sofferenze e buttarti nell’oblio del nulla, nessun problema, nessun dolore, solo quell’ultimo che poi portava ad un riposo senza tempo, senza odori, senza rumori.<br/>Senza voglie, senza attrazioni, senza lascivia o avidità.<br/>Il vuoto, il buio, il niente.<br/>Si chiedeva cosa sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avrebbe sentito e visto prima di morire; il volto di sua madre, le mani di Angelica intrecciate alle sue, il profumo della pelle di suo figlio che non ancora nato.<br/>Chiuse gli occhi sospirando ed il volto di Aureliano si palesò nel buio che ne conseguì.<br/>Le palpebre dello zingaro si risollevarono lentamente, e se fosse stato quel volto l’ultima cosa che avrebbe visto prima di morire?<br/>Chissà in quale modo… In quale modo avrebbe potuto esserlo.<br/>Si alzò mettendosi di nuovo a sedere sul bordo del letto, i capelli gli scendevano sulla fronte arrivando quasi agli occhi.<br/>Tutto in quel posto aveva l’odore di Aureliano, che gli invadeva le narici, gli procurava dolore a piacere allo stesso tempo.<br/>Aveva sempre amato quell’odore, non riusciva a ricollegarlo a nient’altro se non a lui.<br/>Perfino quando camminava per strada gli era capitato di sentire il suo stesso odore, guardandosi intorno per vedere se fosse fra la folla di volti sconosciuti che incrociava nelle vie romane.<br/>La ricordava bene la prima che lo aveva sentito a pieni polmoni, posando il naso sul cappello che gli aveva regalato.<br/>“Te senti meglio?”<br/>La voce di Aureliano invase le orecchie di Spadino, attirando la sua attenzione.<br/>Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che no, non stava meglio, almeno non all’interno del suo cervello.<br/>“Sì.” invece disse.<br/>Qualche minuto di silenzio li accompagnò in quel loro nuovo incontro, Aureliano lo fissava, il suo sguardo era duro e gridava parole che non sarebbero mai arrivate.<br/>Forse.<br/>“Se me devi dì qualcosa dimmela Aurelià.” <br/>Ma Aureliano non sapeva cosa avrebbe voluto dire in quel momento.<br/>Magari avrebbe voluto dirgli che gli aveva rovinato la vita, che per causa sua non capiva più nulla, che per colpa di quel singolo gesto di follia, così stupido ed impulsivo, adesso lui si ritrovava in un limbo.<br/>Avrebbe voluto dirgli che aveva continuato a pensarlo, o che aveva iniziato a pensarlo veramente dal momento in cui se ne era andato.<br/>Quando nella casa di famiglia, con Isabelle ancora viva, lei aveva preparato quel dannato piatto di pasta aglio, olio e peperoncino, proprio dopo che lo aveva perso per sempre.<br/>Avrebbe voluto dirgli che ci aveva pensato e si era chiesto come sarebbero andate le cose se non avesse rifiutato quel momento come invece aveva fatto.<br/>Avrebbe voluto dirgli, vedendolo avvolto in quei jeans e in quella maglietta nera, che forse avrebbe dovuto smetterla di vestirsi come un deficiente, perché così gli causava un effetto ancora più profondo.<br/>Avrebbe voluto dirgli che per colpa sua non sapeva più nemmeno cosa lo attraesse o cosa no.<br/>“Te ricordi quando m’hai detto che t’ho cambiato la vita?”<br/>Per Spadino quello fu un profondo colpo al cuore, un colpo basso.<br/>“Sì, era pe dì.”<br/>Aureliano si avvicinò a lui lentamente, rimanendo in piedi davanti all’amico ancora seduto sul bordo del letto.<br/>“No, invece no. Dimme che volevi dì.”<br/>“Aurelià, me so già scusato pe quella cosa, se po’ evità sta manfrina?”<br/>Lo zingaro risultava calmo, ma la sua voce iniziava ad essere nervosa e il suo sguardo era basso, non lo guardava in volto.<br/>Ma poi nella sua mente tornò quella singola frase: A me quelli come te me fanno schifo.<br/>Quel ricordo gli fece tornare in bocca il suo sapore, il sapore delle sue labbra e poi un punto acre che aveva coperto tutta la dolcezza di quel momento.<br/>Aveva rovinato tutto, Spadino lo sapeva, eppure non riusciva davvero a sentirsi in colpa.<br/>“Che poi, me so scusato, ma manco avrei dovuto.”<br/>“Me sei saltato a dosso Spadì. Me sa che pe ste cose scusa tocca chiedella.”<br/>Spadino rise, era davvero assurdo per lui star facendo quella conversazione, aveva passato tutta la vita a sentirsi sbagliato ed ora che non ci sentiva più, ora che aveva accettato la sua condizione di zingaro e frocio.<br/>Si alzò in piedi per incontrare lo sguardo di Aureliano, fra i due c’era una netta differenza d’altezza.<br/>Ma Spadino non aveva più paura e non ne avrebbe avuta più.<br/>Non di lui, non di Aureliano Adami.<br/>“Ma te senti? Fra me e te quello sbagliato sei te, quello che se dovrebbe scusà sei te. Ho passato la vita a sentimme ‘no scherzo della natura, ma mo le cose so cambiate.”<br/>Da quella vicinanza Aureliano poteva sentire l’odore di Spadino perfettamente; odorava si shampoo e sapone, ma la sua pelle aveva sempre avuto un odore dolciastro, se lo ricordava bene.<br/>“Te l’ho già detto Aurelià, non devo giustificazioni a nessuno, tanto meno a te.”<br/>“Rimettite a sedè Spadì.”<br/>Gli occhi di Aureliano avevano iniziato a contornarsi di rosso, gli succedeva sempre quando l’ira prendeva possesso della sua mente.<br/>La vicinanza così ristretta di Spadino lo innervosiva, il suo carattere lo innervosiva.<br/>Non aveva più davanti il ragazzino di un tempo, quello allegro e spensierato, o almeno così sembrava, di quando si erano conosciuti.<br/>La vita lo aveva fatto crescere, anche in pochi mesi, e nei suoi occhi c’era una luce differente.<br/>“Perchè se no che me fai,eh? M’ammazzi?”<br/>Lo zingaro rise di gusto, lo stava prendendo in giro in un modo che ad Aureliano faceva ribollire il sangue, un modo che era tipico del suo vecchio amico e della persona che gli aveva inquinato la mente per mesi.<br/>Avrebbe davvero voluto ucciderlo, avrebbe voluto perché sentiva che un folle desiderio stava prendendo possesso di lui.<br/>Voleva sentire se il suo sapore era cambiato o se fosse rimasto lo stesso di quando si erano allontanati, quel sapore che aveva sentito per quei pochi secondi sulla sua bocca.<br/>“Non c’hai le palle Aurelià, lo so io, lo sai te, lo sanno tutti.”<br/>Aureliano afferrò Spadino per il collo, le sue dita circondavano quella perfetta colonna d’avorio che era la sua gola, poteva sentire il suo cuore pulsare e pompare sangue sotto quella stretta.<br/>Le mani di Spadino si strinsero attorno al polso dell’Adami, la stretta non era abbastanza forte da non farlo respirare ma allo stesso tempo abbastanza intensa da procurargli fastidio.<br/>“Strigni de più, forza Aurelià...”<br/>Gli occhi di Aureliano si contornarono nuovamente di rosso, la pelle sembrò quasi gonfiarsi sotto la rima cigliare inferiore, si poteva vedere perfettamente la sua iride diventare lucida.<br/>Non avrebbe mai potuto ucciderlo, non in questa vita, e forse nemmeno nella prossima.<br/>Le dita strette attorno al collo di Spadino scivolarono dietro la sua nuca, si intrecciarono violentemente nei suoi capelli.<br/>In un secondo, forse anche meno, il fiato del giovane Anacleti si fermò, il cuore smise di pompare sangue, rimbombandogli nella testa.<br/>Le labbra di Aureliano erano posate sulle sue, ma non era un bacio, in tutto quello non c’era nulla che somigliasse ad un atto così romantico e passionale.<br/>Era una morsa piena di dolore, di frustrazione, di confusione.<br/>Spadino poteva sentire tutta la rabbia di Aureliano trasferirsi sul contorno delle sue labbra, fondersi con la sua e spegnersi nel giro di pochi istanti.<br/>Si spegnevano a vicenda, in quel momento infinito e senza tempo, in quel momento che durava secondi che sembravano anni.<br/>Le mani dello zingaro tremavano, le gambe sembravano cedergli ed il respiro non voleva tornare regolare.<br/>In quei secondo, Aureliano sentì ogni sua preoccupazione amplificarsi, ogni suo pensiero, ogni paura che aveva avuto riguardante quel maledetto ragazzino che adesso era incollato alla sua bocca.<br/>Tutto di ciò che stava accadendo lo stava mettendo alla prova.<br/>Quel sapore, quel sapore amaro e allo stesso tempo dolce proprio come l’odore della sua pelle tesa sui muscoli del volto, gli sembrò di aver provato a posare sulla punta della lingua quel pizzico di cocaina che portava chiunque a diventarne dipendenti.<br/>Quando si staccarono da quel rabbioso gesto che gridava aiuto, i due si fissarono a lungo.<br/>In quel momento Aureliano sentiva davvero di doversi scusare, proprio come lo aveva preteso da Spadino mesi prima.<br/>Eppure non lo fece, lo fissava negli occhi senza dire nulla, in quegli occhi neri come l’ebano come i suoi capelli scompigliati, lo fissava in quella profonda notte che era il suo sguardo sbalordito, confuso.<br/>“Ma che stai a fa…?”<br/>La voce dello zingaro tremava, tremava come faceva la sua mente, quasi inorridita dallo stupore, dalla follia di quel gesto che mai si sarebbe aspettato di ricevere.<br/>Il respiro di Aureliano era irregolare mentre continuava guardarlo.<br/>Ciò che aveva provato in quel singolo istante lo aveva confuso ancora di più, glielo aveva fatto odiare ancora di più, perché avrebbe davvero voluto rifarlo.<br/>Ma non ne aveva il coraggio; Spadino aveva ragione, non aveva le palle.<br/>Strinse la maglia dell’Anacleti fra le mani prendendo per sbaglio anche la sua pelle per un attimo, provocando a Spadino uno minuscolo sibili di fastidio.<br/>“M’hai intossicato Spadì… Hai fatto solo casini.”<br/>“Aurelià io non ho fatto niente...”<br/>Quella risposta mandò Aureliano in bestia, sentiva che la colpa era tutta sua, quel desiderio malsano, sbagliato, quell’errore che riecheggiava nella sua testa era colpa di quel singolo bacio che si erano scambiati mesi prima.<br/>“Vattene Spadì, domani mattina non te voglio più vede qua.”<br/>Furono le ultime parole che sentì da lui prima di vederlo sparire fuori da quel chiosco.<br/>Lo lasciò lì, solo per l’ennesima volta dopo avergli distrutto ogni certezza.<br/>Lo zingaro si portò la punta delle dita sulle labbra, carezzandole appena.<br/>Come avrebbe fatto, dopo quel singolo gesto che gli aveva cambiato nuovamente la vita?<br/>Come avrebbe fatto ora a non pensarci, a far finta che non fosse successo nulla?<br/>Sospirò profondamente, uscendo a sua volta dal chiosco.<br/>Camminò lungo la spiaggia fino ad arrivare alla strada, era tardi, non sapeva come andare via, ma era l’unica cosa logica che gli saltò in mente.<br/>Camminò ancora a lungo per le strade di una Ostia desolata, silenziosa come la sua mente.<br/>Una macchina parcheggiata sul ciglio della strada attirò la sua attenzione, un crimine in più o in crimine in meno non gli avrebbe cambiato la vita.<br/>Afferrò una pietra da terra e la scagliò contro il finestrino della vettura, alla quale scattò l’allarme.<br/>Aprendola dall’interno vi entrò, afferrò i fili che si trovavano sotto una protezione di plastica rigida sotto il volante e lo disattivò, per poi, con altri fili, metterla in moto.<br/>In fondo rubare auto era uno dei primi insegnamenti che aveva avuto da piccolo, insieme a come scassinare lucchetti e forzare serrature.<br/>Ma non avendo a disposizione nulla quella notte dovette optare per una soluzione più spartana.<br/>Nessuno lo aveva fermato nell’andare via, evidentemente Aureliano doveva già aver avvertito che lo aveva lasciato andare.<br/>Una volta sulla strada di casa, l’aria gelida che entrava dal finestrino rotto della macchina era una panacea per i suoi pensieri confusi.<br/>Le immagini che continuavano ad arrivare come flash di quel che era successo poco prima.<br/>Arrivò alla grande villa degli Anacleti, le luci del giardino erano accese come tutte le sere.<br/>Si sentì tutto tranne che sollevato nell’essere di nuovo a casa, l’unica cosa che lo rendeva felice era poter far smettere Angelica di essere preoccupata.<br/>Spinse il cancello, sapeva che lo avrebbero lasciato aperto in caso fosse tornato, i sottoposti alla guardia di esso lo riconobbero, increduli nel vederlo.<br/>Lui non li salutò, si diresse direttamente verso le stanze coniugali della moglie.<br/>Quando vi entrò la trovò lì, addormentata sul letto con il cellulare fra le mani; chissà quante volte aveva provato a chiamarlo senza ricevere risposta e quanti uomini aveva mandato a cercarlo.<br/>Si avvicinò lentamente a lei, stendendosi su un fianco , carezzandole i capelli.<br/>“Angelica...” le sussurrò vicino all’orecchio.<br/>La zingara si svegliò lentamente, girandosi verso il marito, ma alla sua vista gli occhi si aprirono e si sgranarono, riempendosi di lucide lacrime.<br/>“Albè!”<br/>Angelica gli gettò le braccia al collo, lo strinse forte a sé e lui ricambiò l’abbraccio.<br/>L’odore dei suoi lunghi capelli, un odore dolce che assomigliava alla vaniglia e alla cannella miscelate, lo rincuorò in quel disastro che era appena rientrato nella sua vita.<br/>“Tranquilla, sto bene...”<br/>“Dove sei stato? Pensavo fossi morto...”<br/>Si staccarono da quell’abbraccio, le mani di Spadino si posarono sulle guance di lei, le baciò la fronte dolcemente e le spostò i capelli dietro le orecchie.<br/>“In nessun posto in particolare, dovevo nascondermi per un po’, ma ora sto qua.”<br/>Angelica si sdraiò nuovamente e Spadino l’avvolse con le sue braccia, tenendola stretta, il cuore della ragazza batteva all’impazzata, per lei riaverlo lì era un sollievo enorme, aveva ricominciato a respirare.<br/>Poco dopo si addormentò in quel finto benessere che era la sua vita, un sonno profondo, e per sua fortuna, senza sogni.<br/>Ma prima di dormire nel buio della vista notturna vide solo un volto, di nuovo: quello di Aureliano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Contraddizioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Voglio scrivere due note per questo capitolo, perché penso sia necessario.<br/>Intanto volevo ringraziare chi si è interessato finora a questa storia, era molto che non scrivevo una cosa del genere, quindi sono felice che qualcuno l'abbia notata.<br/>Poi volevo scusarmi per aver ritardato parecchio con questo capitolo, ma ho avuto un esame all'università che ha richiesto un po'di tempo.<br/>Detto ciò, vi auguro buona lettura e spero possa essere di vostro gradimento!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passò ancora un mese, scivolò via lentamente come una goccia su un vetro opaco.<br/>
Aureliano era tornato alla sua vita, a tutto ciò che era legato al suo lavoro, se si poteva definire così.<br/>
I conti, le giornate noiose a gestire i suoi giri e tutti i suoi pensieri lo accompagnavano in una boriosa routine.<br/>
Una routine… Se ci pensava nella sua vita non ce ne era mai stata davvero una.<br/>
Non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di vivere come un ragazzo comune, come uno qualunque che usciva con gli amici e si metteva a bere una birra sul muretto dietro casa, chiacchierando di quante ragazze facevano finta di portarsi a letto.<br/>
Lui di amici veri non ne aveva mai avuti, né li aveva mai cercati.<br/>
Perchè sì, in fondo lui era ancora un ragazzo, troppo giovane per un peso così grande, ma troppo adulto per sognare una vita normale.<br/>
Con Isabelle, con lei aveva assaggiato uno sprazzo di normalità; una coppia come altre all’apparenza, che conviveva, che faceva l’amore, che si scambiava sorrisi e provocazioni.<br/>
Che litigava, anche.<br/>
Sapeva che sarebbe stato quasi impossibile per lui riuscire a ritrovare una cosa come quella, una purezza del genere.<br/>
Nel suo mondo non c’era spazio per la semplicità, non c’era spazio per la purezza.<br/>
Forse, e se ne era fermamente convinto dopo la sua morte, non c’era spazio nemmeno per l’amore.<br/>
Amare qualcuno in quella bolgia di morte significava mettere a rischio la sua vita, mettere a rischio anche la vita che gli apparteneva, mettere a rischio qualsiasi cosa.<br/>
Non avrebbe mai avuto una relazione normale, un famiglia normale, se mai ne avesse avuta una tutta sua.<br/>
Per questo il suo carattere rimaneva quasi sempre freddo e distaccato, affezionarsi voleva dire rischiare, voleva dire andare in contro a delle morti che non voleva vedere.<br/>
Ma, nonostante i suoi sforzi per mantenere dura la sua corazza, per non provare quasi mai nulla, alle volte non poteva farci molto.<br/>
Sui sentimenti era un essere umano come gli altri, non poteva davvero controllarli.<br/>
Proprio per questo motivo, nelle notti solitarie che passava, pensava al perché stesse cercando ancora di farlo.<br/>
Perché, nella sua consapevolezza di avere qualcosa nei confronti di qualcuno, ancora cercasse di reprimersi.<br/>
Aver baciato Spadino di sua spontanea volontà lo aveva fatto riflettere e molto, si chiedeva se davvero tutto quello che stava provando fosse sbagliato.<br/>
Avrebbe voluto pensare che fosse così, ma qualcosa dentro di lui, una voce che non aveva mai sentito, gli gridava il contrario.<br/>
Ripensare a lui stava smettendo di fare male, anzi, lo rallegrava il più delle volte.<br/>
Ricordava molti episodi della loro amicizia, del loro rapporto, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse sempre stato equivoco.<br/>
Ricordò il bagno nei fanghi prima di andare a recuperare il prete, ricordava il gesto folle di Spadino che era uscito dal suo nascondiglio solo per andare a recuperare il cappello che gli aveva regalato.<br/>
Ricordava la pasta aglio olio e peperoncino.<br/>
Quanto avrebbe voluto continuare ad odiarlo, davvero, eppure non poteva.<br/>
Gli mancava, non se ne era mai reso conto prima di rivederlo, ma gli mancava.<br/>
Gli mancavano i suoi sorrisi, le battute idiote, i pizzichi morali che gli dava di tanto in tanto per invogliarlo a ridere.<br/>
Non rideva mai, Aureliano, ma con Spadino era riuscito a farlo.<br/>
Quello zingaro maledetto aveva spaccato la sua corazza d’amianto, l’aveva sgretolata e fatta poi ancora in pezzi più piccoli, per entrare dentro di lui, nella sua mente, nei suoi pensieri e nella sua routine, anche se non c’era.<br/>
Quella scorza era distrutta, ed Aureliano non poteva far altro che rassegnarsi.<br/>
Fu proprio in preda a quella rassegnazione che scelse di fare la cosa più stupida che potesse venirgli in mente.<br/>
Quando lo avevano portato da lui aveva notato che a dosso portava un cellulare diverso, cellulare che poi era rimasto da lui, non lo aveva più ripreso.<br/>
Si chiedeva se avesse ancora il vecchio numero, se quel telefono che aveva fra le mani non fosse semplicemente un numero non rintracciabile, a vista sembrava uno di quei telefoni usa e getta che si utilizzano nella mala vita.<br/>
Era spento, impossibile da riaccendere.<br/>
Cercò fra i propri contatti il numero che lui aveva di Spadino, lo fissò a lungo per poi premere il tasto ‘chiama’.<br/>
Il telefono iniziò a squillare, ma dopo qualche squillo la linea cadde.<br/>
Era evidente che aveva rifiutato la chiamata.<br/>
Passarono davvero pochi minuti prima che sul telefono di Aureliano si vide apparire un messaggio, ed il mittente era proprio Spadino.<br/>
- Che c’è? Non posso risponde adesso.-<br/>
Aureliano si chiese il perché, probabilmente era impegnato in qualche cosa con la sua famiglia, o magari…<br/>
Ma no, non era possibile, si rifiutava di pensarlo.<br/>
-Te devo parlà, vedemose al solito parcheggio, però stanotte, alle 2. -<br/>
- Va bene. -<br/>
Dai toni, almeno da quello che si poteva carpire da semplici messaggi, Spadino non sembrava arrabbiato, piuttosto sembrava fugace.<br/>
Aureliano mise giù il telefono, posandolo sul tavolo su cui stava continuando a fare i conti.<br/>
Non sapeva nemmeno cosa gli avrebbe detto quella sera, ma sapeva che doveva vederlo.</p>
<p>Spadino dall’altra parte aveva posato anche lui il telefono, lo aveva posato sul comodino di una stanza che non era la sua.<br/>
La stanza, infatti, apparteneva ad un certo Teo, un ragazzo che Spadino aveva iniziato a frequentare ormai da qualche mese, con il quale conduceva una relazione in totale segreto.<br/>
Con lui stava bene, sapeva perfettamente che tipo di vita conducesse e non si impicciava troppo di come effettivamente la conducesse.<br/>
Il ragazzo, che Spadino aveva tolto dalla strada e strappato dal suo lavoro di prostituta da marciapiede, era di sicuro una boccata d’aria fresca per lo zingaro.<br/>
Era allegro, spesso spensierato, amava follemente la musica e spesso deliziava Spadino con sua composizioni di stampo elettronico.<br/>
Teo ovviamente non era stato informato di ciò che era accaduto circa un mese prima, l’Anacleti lo aveva tenuto volutamente all’oscuro per evitare di dargli preoccupazioni inutili, e di certo non parlava del sequestro.<br/>
In quello scenario, secondo lui, era la cosa meno grave da raccontare.<br/>
Non gli aveva mai parlato di Aureliano, Teo non sapeva nemmeno chi fosse, era convinto in qualche modo di essere riuscito ad entrare davvero nel cuore di Spadino.<br/>
Ed aveva ragione, più o meno.<br/>
Era stato per lui sempre un punto fisso, di certo sapeva di non amarlo e sapeva di essere, però, amato.<br/>
Questo gli era bastato, gli era bastato fino al momento di quel bacio fugace in quella notte umida intrappolato, se si può dire, nel chiosco di Ostia.<br/>
L’animo di Teo era buono, sicuramente molto più buono del suo, era un ragazzo che la sua vita un po’ se l’era riuscita a scegliere.<br/>
Perfino la prostituzione non gli fu imposta, aveva scelto lui di farlo per guadagnare più soldi.<br/>
Da quando stava con Spadino, di certo i soldi non erano più un problema.<br/>
Con la sua testa posata sul petto, lo zingaro si chiedeva di cosa avessero dovuto parlare lui e Aureliano.<br/>
Pensò che volesse scusarsi, che volesse chiudere quel capitolo per mantenere quanto meno un rapporto civile.<br/>
Pensò anche che, probabilmente, lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.<br/>
Se non aveva mai provato amore, di certo con Aureliano c’era andato molto vicino, e sapeva che un rapporto di distaccato lavoro e fredda collaborazione forzata non sarebbe stato in grado di sostenerlo.<br/>
Tutti questi pensieri si vedevano sul suo viso, era preoccupato, anche se non sapeva di cosa preoccuparsi.<br/>
“Che succede?”<br/>
La voce di Teo lo svegliò dal suo coma auto indotto.<br/>
“Niente, devo fa na cosa importante sta sera, ti dispiace se rimandiamo la serata?”<br/>
A Teo dispiaceva, ma sapeva bene che non poteva andargli contro; il suo lavoro non gli permetteva di avere molto tempo.<br/>
“Nessun problema, tranquillo, ma mi sembri preoccupato.”<br/>
E lo era, eccome se lo era, ma di certo non poteva dirgli la verità.<br/>
“Devo solo rivedè un vecchio amico, ci siamo lasciati male, al tempo.”<br/>
Teo si arrampicò fino al viso di Spadino, sorridendo appena, un sorriso vispo, come se volesse chiedere qualcosa.<br/>
“Che è?” rise lo zingaro.<br/>
“Solo un amico, sicuro?” chiese il ragazzo, canzonandolo un po’.<br/>
Quella domanda gli sembrò veramente la cosa più infame, losca, ma sopratutto ironica che il suo destino potesse mettergli davanti.<br/>
“Sì, non te sta a preoccupà de ste cazzate, hm?”<br/>
Spadino gli scompigliò i capelli per poi alzarsi da sotto le lenzuola.<br/>
Il suo corpo nudo stazionava davanti a Teo mentre cercava i suoi vestiti sparsi per la stanza, lanciati in modo disordinato.<br/>
“Sai che, Albè? Non saresti male come passivo, hai un più che lodevole lato B.”<br/>
L’Anacleti si girò verso il ragazzo che lo stava fissando ed anche quella frase gli sembrò una presa in giro scorretta dell’Universo, dato che l’unica persona al mondo con cui aveva mai pensato di avere quel ruolo, era proprio la stessa che avrebbe incontrato quella notte.<br/>
“Non so se prendello come un complimento, comunque grazie.”<br/>
“Verrai questo sabato al concerto?”<br/>
Spadino ormai si era quasi completamente rivestito, un piccolo sbuffo divertito uscì dalle sue labbra.<br/>
“Ti ho già detto che non posso famme vedè in giro co te, te devo ricordà a che famiglia appartengo?”<br/>
“Va beh ma è un concerto, che vuoi che gliene freghi.”<br/>
“Si ma è a un locale de froci Tè, dai.”<br/>
Finito di rivestirsi si avvicinò al volto del ragazzo, gli prese il mento su due dita e gli donò un bacio appasionato.<br/>
“Ti chiamo io domani.”<br/>
Furono le ultime parole prima di salutarlo, lasciandolo lì, avvolto nella menzogna che gli aveva appena detto Spadino.</p>
<p>La giornata passò per entrambi, fra noia e discussioni con chicchessia, fino ad arrivare alle fatidiche due di notte, l’orario che aveva scelto Aureliano per il loro incontro.<br/>
Il sopracitato arrivò per primo, dieci minuti in anticipo, la fretta che si era imposto da solo alla fine lo fecero arrivare troppo presto.<br/>
Aveva pensato a come impostare il discorso per svariate ore, ma la realtà era che voleva sapere una cosa più di tutte: perché proprio lui?<br/>
Perché, fra le tante persone che aveva conosciuto Spadino nella sua vita, compreso Lele, aveva scelto proprio lui per fare quel passo?<br/>
Perché non aveva potuto trattenere quel momento, perché con altri magari invece ci era riuscito?<br/>
Aveva quasi timore della risposta, eppure sentiva di doverla sapere.<br/>
Avrebbe rimesso le cose a posto, in un modo o nell’altro, lo avrebbero fatto entrambi.<br/>
O almeno era quello che sperava.<br/>
Dopo pochi minuti arrivò anche Spadino, si era portato una macchina diversa da quella che ricordava Aureliano; questa era blu elettrica, ma sempre molto appropriata alla persona.<br/>
Nel momento in cui lo vide scendere da quell’auto, tutto il discorso che si era costruito in testa era svanito sotto il suono della portiera che si richiudeva.<br/>
Provò di nuovo rabbia, rabbia nei suoi confronti nel rendersi conto che non c’erano più dubbi; lo attraeva davvero.<br/>
Si domandava come fosse possibile che uno come lui lo attraesse, al di fuori del fatto che fosse un uomo, fra tutti gli uomini che potevano attrarlo, proprio uno che non aveva niente a che vedere con ciò che aveva sempre ritenuto giusto nella vita.<br/>
Uno zingaro, uno di quelli che viene considerato un reietto della società, un uomo senza dimora, uno sbaglio per qualsiasi nazione che avesse a che fare con questa ‘piaga’.<br/>
Quanto stava giocando la vita, con lui.<br/>
“Beh, che era tutta sta fretta, che me devi dì?”<br/>
Spadino lo sapeva bene cosa doveva dirgli, ma faceva finta di niente, sperava che così facendo avrebbe potuto evitare situazioni scomode come : ‘scusa è stato uno sbaglio’, oppure, ‘ io non sono come te ma’.<br/>
Per lui quello sarebbe stato il colmo, proprio non voleva sentirne di stronzate del genere, era stufo di sentirsi rifilare spesso scuse su scuse da chiunque, ormai era successo e prendersene la responsabilità era l’unica soluzione che agli occhi dello zingaro.<br/>
Parlarne sì, ma forse neanche così tanto come si poteva pensare.<br/>
Aureliano riprese coscienza di cosa avrebbe voluto dire a Spadino, riprese coscienza perché era necessario per far andare tutto, se non liscio, quanto meno abbastanza bene da non perdere nuovamente un amico prezioso.<br/>
Fare quel gesto spontaneamente, senza essere istigato in qualche modo da Spadino, aveva fatto scattare nella mente di Aureliano qualcosa che proprio non riusciva a comprendere.<br/>
O meglio, la comprendeva, ma come per la maggior parte delle cose che gli accadevano e che non poteva controllare, questo lo faceva soffrire.<br/>
Era cambiato in quei mesi, cambiato davvero, tutta quella rabbia folle che aveva ad inquinargli la testa adesso sapeva canalizzarla, sapeva creare una sorta di filtro per far sì che non prendesse il sopravvento dentro di sé.<br/>
“Voglio sapè perché Spadì, t’ho sempre trattato na merda e te me sei stato comunque appresso, quindi perché?”<br/>
Spadino non si sarebbe mai aspettato una domanda del genere, nella sua mente si erano creati svariati luoghi comuni che si utilizzavano in un discorso del genere, o magari una scenata di rabbia, chi lo sa.<br/>
Poteva aspettarsi qualsiasi cosa da Aureliano, ma di certo non quella.<br/>
Per la prima volta notò il suo forte cambiamento, anche nello sguardo; se prima aveva quasi gli occhi iniettati di sangue, contornati da quei capelli di un finto biondo, adesso sembravano più tristi, soli e malinconici.<br/>
Il finto biondo con la faccia da folle era sparito e Spadino si chiedeva dove lo avesse nascosto.<br/>
“Me volevi chiede questo?” sorrise appena l’Anacleti.<br/>
“E va bene.”<br/>
Allo zingaro veniva da ridere, non riusciva a trovare una motivazione concreta al perché o al come avesse iniziato ad invaghirsi di Aureliano.<br/>
Forse era la sua determinazione, la sua finta scorza da duro che aveva sempre nascosto una persona dall’animo sensibile, o magari era il modo in cui scherzava, il modo in cui lo guardava.<br/>
Non lo sapeva davvero.<br/>
“Non lo so Aurelià, è capitato.”<br/>
Spadino aveva gli occhi glaciali dell’altro a dosso; ogni volta che lo fissava si sentiva spogliato di ogni suo potere, lo fissava ed improvvisamente ogni freno che aveva sembrava scegliere di disattivarsi grazie ad un volontà propria.<br/>
La realtà era che non aveva mai vissuto davvero prima di incontrarlo, non aveva nemmeno idea di cosa volesse dire; aveva vissuto nascondendosi, in una realtà che non gli apparteneva e non gli sarebbe mai appartenuta.<br/>
Aveva vissuto sentendo di essere già morto.<br/>
Aureliano continuava a fissarlo, fissava quel ragazzo davanti a lui che gli aveva aperto il cuore una volta e forse non lo avrebbe fatto mai più.<br/>
“Fidate, te non sai manco veramente che vordì esse trattati de merda.” aggiunse Spadino.<br/>
Le ultime parole dello zingaro fecero tornare Aureliano alla sua infanzia, a quando il padre lo riprendeva senza motivo e poi, correndo ancora con la mente, tornò a qualche mese prima, quando Livia e suo padre sceglievano senza interpellarlo.<br/>
Dio, come aveva odiato quelle due persone che avrebbero dovuto essere così importanti per lui.<br/>
A Isabelle.<br/>
Adesso non le aveva più e non poteva nemmeno odiarle.<br/>
“Credime Spadì, lo so.”<br/>
“E invece no. Te non c’hai proprio idea de come se stia a esse come me, a nasce in una famiglia che manco te vorrebbe più guardà in faccia se dovesse venì a sapè  chi sei veramente. Se tutto dovesse annamme bene verrei diseredato, disconosciuto, se me dovesse annà male, insomma hai capito. In mezzo a tutta sta merda, te sei quello che m’ha accettato de più.”<br/>
Aureliano lo fissò di nuovo senza dire nulla, mentre il ragazzo tirava fuori uno spinello dalla sua tasca, portandoselo  alle labbra.<br/>
Era vero, non poteva sapere come ci si potesse sentire in una situazione del genere, non con una famiglia così, ma iniziava a sentire quel peso a dosso.<br/>
Lo iniziava a sentire mentre guardava il filtro casareccio avvolto nella cartina trasparente di quello spinello appoggiarsi sulla sua bocca rosa e carnosa, lo iniziava a sentire mentre lo guardava far uscire lentamente il fumo dalle labbra, facendolo danzare a ritmo di una musica inudibile.<br/>
“T’ho detto che me fai schifo Spadì.” disse, con voce leggera e soffiata.<br/>
“Però mo stai qua, e oltretutto non me poi più dì niente.”<br/>
Quelle ultime parole furono per Aureliano il colpo di grazia che stava aspettando; Spadino non aveva dimenticato ciò che era successo, e come avrebbe potuto?<br/>
Per quel ribelle, quel ragazzino nato nella famiglia sbagliata, era stato uno dei momenti più inaspettati della sua vita.<br/>
Spadino gettò lo spinello a terra, iniziando a camminare verso il suo interlocutore, ad ogni suo passo il cuore gli si strappava dal petto, lo sentiva sobbalzare come una palla sull’asfalto rovente d’agosto.<br/>
Arrivò davanti ad Aureliano, poteva sentire il suo odore dentro le narici, il che era come una panacea per il suo corpo e la sua mente.<br/>
“Perché so convinto che mo un po’ come me te ce senti, solo che non c’hai na famiglia che te schifa, quello che te schifa sei te.”<br/>
Aureliano respirava nervosamente, avrebbe voluto contemporaneamente prenderlo per i capelli per sentire di nuovo il sapore delle sue labbra e sbatterlo contro un muro per la rabbia .<br/>
Ma non si mosse, non si mosse nemmeno quando le mani dello zingaro si posarono sul suo viso; stesso luogo, stessa scena.<br/>
Spadino prese tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo per posare di nuovo la sua bocca su quella di Aureliano, affondando un bacio profondo, un bacio bagnato, un bacio vero.<br/>
Quando pensò di essere nuovamente scansato e rifiutato poiché Aureliano aveva di nuovo afferrato i suoi polsi, esattamente come aveva già fatto, quel pensiero venne smentito da un fugace allentarsi della presa dell’Adami.<br/>
Sta volta non lo avrebbe scacciato, non lo avrebbe mandato via come fosse un appestato, questa volta non ne sentiva il bisogno.<br/>
Aureliano iniziò a ricambiare il bacio, facendo scivolare la sua lingua nella bocca dell’altro, una mano posata sulla sua nuca e l’altra sulla sua vita.<br/>
I respiri iniziarono lentamente a spezzarsi, a diventare affannosi, l’eccitazione cresceva e Spadino sentiva il cuore pulsargli nella gola, nelle orecchie, nella testa.<br/>
Quando quel bacio iniziò a chiedere spasmodicamente di andare oltre, ad urlare silenziosamente, Spadino si staccò dalla stretta dell’altro.<br/>
Aureliano rimase colpito da quel gesto, l’ennesimo gesto che gli fece capire di non avere più davanti la stessa persona che aveva conosciuto.<br/>
Quel ragazzo aveva consapevolezze, convinzioni e, incredibilmente, delle regole di un gioco al quale l’Adami non sapeva ancora giocare.<br/>
Spadino sorrise, carezzandogli una guancia.<br/>
“Mo fatte schifo ancora, se c’hai coraggio.”<br/>
Gli stampò un ultimo bacio sulle labbra prima di tornare verso la sua macchina, entrarci ed andare via salutandolo portandosi l’indice ed il medio unite alla tempia per poi lasciarli andare verso il vuoto come se stesse sparando con le dita.<br/>
Aureliano rimase lì, con lo sguardo incredulo, le sopracciglia corrugate e la bocca che si tagliava in un sorriso sorpreso su un lato del viso.<br/>
Lo aveva messo con lo spalle al muro, istigando dentro lui la necessità oltre che la voglia di averlo, quel brivido del proibito.<br/>
Spadino aveva ragione, adesso sarebbe stato difficile provare disgusto verso sé stesso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I primi conti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mattina presto Roma sembrava sempre più silenziosa.<br/>La luce soffusa del sole timido dava alla città un’aria malinconica, solitaria, impercettibilmente salubre.<br/>Le luci dei lampioni si spegnavano poco a poco dopo l’alba, dando spazio ai primi volti assonnati che si dirigevano al loro solito posto di lavoro, per svolgere i soliti gesti, nei soliti orari.<br/>Roma viveva di vizi e di virtù, come una donna annoiata da un matrimonio troppo lungo e poco consumato, ma la mattina era il suo momento di pace gloriosa.<br/>L’aria era sempre frizzante, sembrava perfino più pulita, quando le macchine erano per lo più parcheggiate, raffreddate in attesa di essere accese per fare le solite strade, che ormai conoscevano a memoria.<br/>I bar aprivano le loro saracinesche per aspettare i primi clienti, per far scaricare le merci appena arrivate.<br/>Quasi tutto taceva, in un silenzio spezzato di tanto in tanto, con l’asfalto ancora umido, unico vero testimone della notte.<br/>In uno di quei bar del centro, Gabriele consumava la sua solita colazione; un cappuccino ed un cornetto semplice, senza confettura o cioccolata al suo interno.<br/>Leggeva sempre i giornali, seduto su quella poltroncina bianca, per tenersi il più possibile aggiornato.<br/>Spesso in quelle ore pensava ad Aureliano e Spadino,a come stessero e se mai l’avrebbero perdonato.<br/>Non che ci volesse tornare ad avere a che fare, ma spesso se lo chiedeva.<br/>Negli ultimi mesi aveva fatto tutto ciò che aveva sempre additato come sbagliato, orrendo ed immorale, e ci era stato meglio di come aveva pensato.<br/>Aveva voluto di più, come un idiota, e non aveva ottenuto nulla.<br/>Anzi, aveva perso tutto.<br/>Sorseggiando quel cappuccino in silenzio, dandosi un’aria seria e vissuta, sapeva di essere un ottimo attore con la maggior parte della gente.<br/>Poche persone potevano immaginare chi fosse veramente, cosa avesse fatto.<br/>Dopotutto era rimasto solo, gli unici amici che aveva mai avuto nella sua vita li aveva venduti per una redenzione che non avrebbe comunque mai avuto.<br/>Perché il passato può riposarsi dal suo inseguimento folle, ma alla fine ti prende sempre.<br/>“Vedo che ci stai prendendo gusto, a sembrare normale intendo.”<br/>Quella voce, quella voce così familiare per Lele fece scattare dentro di lui una folle paura.<br/>Lo sguardo fisso sul giornale si alzò verso la figura che si era appena seduta davanti a lui, fiera come un imperatore, stabile come le fondamenta di un palazzo.<br/>“Mi piacevi di più quando cercavi di fare il criminale.”<br/>Il battito del cuore di Lele iniziò ad accelerare furiosamente, sentiva i battiti aumentare velocemente, le mani gli tremavano e i denti si stringevano fino a fargli male.<br/>Samurai lo fissava dietro le lenti degli occhiali da vista, senza guardare fece cenno al cameriere di portargli un tè.<br/>“Che cosa vuoi?” la voce di Lele era rigida, fredda.<br/>“Si tratta così un vecchio amico?”<br/>Il tè di Samurai arrivò in poco tempo, senza aggiungere zucchero iniziò a sorseggiarlo soffiandoci sopra per evitare di scottarsi.<br/>I minuti di silenzio che corsero fra i due sembrarono per Lele una lenta punizione.<br/>Meritava quel terrore, meritava quella sensazione simile alla morte.<br/>“Io e te non siamo amici.”<br/>“No, hai ragione, siamo colleghi, e mo c’ho bisogno di una mano da un mio vecchio collega.”<br/>Il sudore iniziò a bagnare la fronte del giovane, un sudore gelido che gli impediva di ragionare concretamente.<br/>“Non ho niente che tu possa volere.”<br/>“È qui che ti sbagli Lele...”<br/>Ancora silenzio, tagliente come lame affilate.<br/>“Non eri forse amico di due persone in particolare?”<br/>“Non ho più contatti con loro, sono io che li avevo denunciati alla polizia”<br/>“Sì lo so, ma sono convinto che capiranno se torni da loro.”<br/>“Non saprei nemmeno come fare, e poi a che ti servono?”<br/>“Sai bene che Alberto Anacleti era stato sequestrato dagli scagnozzi de Aureliano, ma adesso è a casa sua e sta benissimo. Voglio sapè che stanno a fa, e me lo devi dì te.”<br/>Samurai bevve ancora un sorso del suo tè, la freddezza di quell’uomo aveva sempre messo Lele in una posizione fuori dal mondo, ne aveva paura, ne aveva sempre avuto paura.<br/>“Ma come faccio? Quelli manco me parlano più.”<br/>“Inventate qualcosa, quelli come te sanno sempre come farsi perdonare.”<br/>Samurai si alzò dalla sedia, lasciando una banconota da venti euro sul tavolo davanti gli occhi di Lele.<br/>“Oggi offro io, mi aspetto presto tue notizie, non vorrai che qualcuno sappia come sei arrivato dove sei vero? O peggio, che qualcuno sappia chi ha ucciso Tullio Adami.”<br/>L’uomo uscì dalla porta del bar, lasciando Lele da solo, con i suoi pensieri e la sua paura.<br/>Non sapeva come fare, ma avrebbe dovuto trovare in fretta una soluzione.<br/>Prese il cellulare fra le mani cercando il numero di Spadino fra la rubrica, chiedendosi se quel numero fosse ancora attivo.<br/>- Dobbiamo vederci, per favore non dare di matto e non dirmi di no. -<br/>Inviò il messaggio per poi rimettere il cellulare in tasca.<br/>Il suo incubo peggiore era ricominciato.</p>
<p>Nel tardo pomeriggio di quello stesso giorno Spadino e Lele si videro nel solito parcheggio in cui erano soliti darsi appuntamento.<br/>Spadino non aveva avvertito Aureliano, voleva sbrigare quella faccenda da solo, voleva, per un volta, essere solo lui a sputare tutta la rabbia necessaria.<br/>Lele arrivò per primo, aspettando lo zingaro che arrivò poco dopo.<br/>Avrebbe dovuto giocarsela bene, conosceva Spadino e sapeva che non era solo un criminale, poteva riuscirci.<br/>Spadino uscì dalla macchina, sbattendo appena la portiera.<br/>“Guarda chi se vede, l’infame.”<br/>Lo zingaro sorrise, uno dei suoi sorrisi beffardi che lo rappresentavano fino in fondo.<br/>“Ciao Spadì.”<br/>“Beh che voi? Se m’hai fatto scomodà vordì che me devi dì qualcosa de importante, oltretutto so che sei diventato na guardia come tu padre.”<br/>Gli sguardi dei due erano fissi, nessuno si muoveva di un centimetro.<br/>“Ho fatto ‘na cazzata Spadì, non avrei dovuto denunciarvi ma non avevo scelta.”<br/>“Ah non c’avevi scelta? Potevi statte zitto, a me me pare valida come opzione.”<br/>“Samurai mi minacciava, lo sai pure te.”<br/>Spadino rise, aveva sempre odiato quel suo modo di parlare da figlio di papà, quel dialetto appena accennato giusto per far vedere che apparteneva a Roma, ma non abbastanza.<br/>“Potevamo finì in galera, potevamo pure morì, ma a te che cazzo te fregava, dico bene?”<br/>“Spadì te sei il primo che s’è cagato sotto co Samurai, ti devo ricordare di quando hai liberato il prete?”<br/>L’Anacleti accusò il colpo, in fondo Lele aveva ragione, in qualche modo tutti avevano paura di Samurai.<br/>Tutti sì, tranne Aureliano, che nella sua incoscienza non lo temeva affatto.<br/>“C’ho perso un padre Spadì, penso che siamo pari.”<br/>Spadino abbassò lo sguardo, fissando il terreno mentre si appoggiava alla sua macchina.<br/>“Va beh, volevi dimme questo?”<br/>“No, voglio che torniamo insieme, sta storia de Samurai deve finì, io sto in polizia, posso aiutarvi molto più di prima.”<br/>“E che vorresti n’ho capito. La banda s’è sciolta, i terreni de Ostia so tutti occupati da immigrati, che vorresti fa?”<br/>“Voglio che ce li prendiamo noi, che li leviamo a chiunque, ma sopratutto voglio trovare il modo di far fori Samurai una volta per tutte.”<br/>Una risata si fece largo sulle labbra di Spadino, si avvicinò lentamente al ragazzo che aveva di fronte, fissandolo insistentemente negli occhi.<br/>“Va bene Lè, famo sta cosa, ma io so de buon cuore, vedemo che dice Aureliano.”<br/>“Ci parli ancora? Pensavo le famiglie fossero in faida.”<br/>Lele non poteva nemmeno immaginare i loro precedenti, quello che era successo la sera prima fra Aureliano e Spadino e non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo.<br/>“E quanno mai non ce so state? Lo sai che semo bravi a mantenè na copertura, mo’ namo, che sta tiritera gliela ripeti pure a lui.”<br/>“Adesso?”<br/>“E no fra du ore, movite.”<br/>I due salirono sulla macchina di Spadino, partendo per Ostia.<br/>Arrivarono dopo circa quaranta minuti, Spadino parcheggiò la macchina vicino al ristorante di proprietà degli Adami.<br/>“Te aspettame qua, te lo dico io quando devi venì.”<br/>Lo zingaro uscì dalla macchina per dirigersi verso l’entrata del ristorante, alla guardia di essa c’era Romolo che ormai lo conosceva e sapeva, grazie agli ordini di Aureliano dopo il rilascio di Spadino, che non doveva fargli del male.<br/>“Aureliano ce sta? Demo parlà.”<br/>“Sta dentro.”<br/>Romolo lasciò passare Spadino che attraversò il grande ristorante arrivando nella sala principale in cui c’era Aureliano che fissava fuori dalla grande parete di vetro del locale.<br/>“Oh, nun te ce facevo così pensieroso.”<br/>La voce di Spadino fece voltare l’Adami, vederlo gli provocò un forte colpo allo stomaco.<br/>Aveva pensato tutta la notte a ciò che era successo, all’eccitazione che aveva provato nell’assaporare le sue labbra, al desiderio che si era risvegliato in lui dopo non essere riuscito ad averlo.<br/>Quei pensieri tornarono alla sua mente nel giro di un secondo non appena lo rivide.<br/>Li scacciò come si fa con un insetto fastidioso.<br/>“Che stai a fa qua Spadì?”<br/>“Oh ammazza come sei acido, non sei contento de vedemme?”<br/>Quell’arroganza dei modi di Spadino mandavano Aureliano al manicomio, lo avrebbe ucciso solo per quello e allo stesso tempo lo facevano ridere, gli mettevano allegria.<br/>Spadino si avvicinò lentamente a lui, facendo aderire i loro corpi.<br/>Un’ondata di calore divampò nel corpo di Aureliano quando la mano dello zingaro si posò sul suo viso.<br/>“Eppure ieri sera me sembravi contento...”<br/>L’Anacleti non sapeva perché stesse giocando così con lui, forse era una sorta di rivincita, sapendo di provocargli qualche fastidio, o comunque qualcosa che non riusciva a controllare, non ne poteva fare a meno.<br/>Lo divertiva come un bambino.<br/>Aureliano contenne quel suo desiderio tirando su un muro, non accettava tutti quei gesti da parte dell’altro, sentiva di dover avere lui il controllo della cosa.<br/>“Dimme che voi Spadì...”<br/>Lo zingaro rise, distaccandosi dal suo corpo, prese una sedia facendola scivolare rumorosamente sul pavimento per poi sedercisi sopra.<br/>“In macchina qua fori ce sta Lele. M’ha cercato pe tornà insieme, dice che mo che sta in polizia po’ dacce na mano.”<br/>Aureliano sgranò gli occhi non appena sentì il nome di Lele.<br/>Non lo aveva perdonato per ciò che aveva fatto e probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto mai.<br/>“Io co l’infami non ce voglio avè niente a che fa, riportatelo n’do l’hai trovato.”<br/>“Bono Aurelià, ha fatto na cazzata, ma te gl’hai ammazzato su padre, te lo sei scordato?”<br/>Spadino si alzò per andare nuovamente vicino ad Aureliano, prendendogli il viso fra le mani per poi dargli un minuscolo buffetto su una guancia.<br/>“Trattalo come te pare ma questo mo’ sta in polizia, stamo cor culo parato come mai prima.”<br/>Aureliano pensò alla situazione affettiva delle cose; i terreni che tanto bramava erano occupati, non aveva più davvero alleati e qualcuno in polizia gli avrebbe fatto comodo.<br/>Inoltre Lele poteva avere la chiave per qualcosa che gli interessava; trovare sua sorella, a patto che fosse ancora viva.<br/>“Perchè vole tornà co noi?”<br/>“Dice che dovemo rimette a posto un po’ de gente, primo fra tutti Samurai.”<br/>Samurai… Quel nome era per Aureliano come l’aglio per i vampiri.<br/>Odiava il suono di quel nome, ogni cosa successe era perfettamente ricollegabile a lui.<br/>Se voleva vedere morto qualcuno, quel qualcuno era Samurai.<br/>“Fallo venì qua.”<br/>Spadino prese il cellulare dalla tasca e mandò un messaggio a Lele dicendogli di unirsi alla loro conversazione.<br/>Il ragazzo arrivò poco dopo scortato da Romolo.<br/>“Aureliano.” disse, in segno di saluto.<br/>“Statte zitto, Spadino m’ha già detto tutto.”<br/>Aureliano si avvicinò verso Lele con passo lento e fermo, sarebbe stato così semplice ucciderlo in quel momento, nessuno lo avrebbe sentito, nessuno lo avrebbe saputo.<br/>L’Adami si accostò all’orecchio di Lele sussurando.<br/>“Se fai quarche cazzata te sgozzo come er cane che sei, m’hai capito?”<br/>Lele fece cenno di sì con la testa ed Aureliano si allontanò da lui.<br/>I tre erano di nuovo assieme, in un modo o nell’altro, Roma aveva riunito i suoi tre figli più giovani.<br/>“Ce serve un posto do incontrasse, quer parcheggio de merda non va più bene.” disse Aureliano.<br/>“Non me guardà a me Aurelià, io non c’ho posti a parte il locale de famiglia, ma la ce girano spesso ormai.”<br/>“Io non saprei davvero, nel mio appartamento sarebbe molto sospetto visto che sto in polizia.”<br/>Aureliano riflettette sulla cosa, ricordandosi di un vecchio albergo di famiglia ormai abbandonato da anni, non ci andava mai nessuno e nessuno li avrebbe mai trovati lì.<br/>“Ce l’ho io un posto, ve mando l’indirizzo, mo levateve dar cazzo.”<br/>Spadino e Lele fecero per andarsene quando Aureliano afferrò il polso di Spadino sussurrandogli qualcosa all’orecchio.<br/>Quel gesto risultò molto strano agli occhi di Lele, non aveva sentito cosa si erano detti, eppure aveva visto qualcosa che non andava in quel gesto.<br/>Lo zingaro raggiunse l’amico all’uscita e i due andarono verso la macchina per poi entrarvi.<br/>“Che ti ha detto Aureliano poco fa?” chiese Lele.<br/>Spadino si girò verso il ragazzo mentre metteva in moto la macchina e partiva per riportarlo al parcheggio.<br/>“Niente che te riguardi.”<br/>Lele annuì, c’era sempre stato qualcosa in Spadino che gli faceva storcere il naso, come se avesse sempre avuto qualcosa da nascondere.<br/>Ma non voleva indagare, non poteva indagare al momento.<br/>Ma presto avrebbe dovuto, altrimenti quella volta, la prossima vita mietuta sarebbe stata la sua.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Istinto primordiale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I giorni passavano in modo veloce e scandito.<br/>
I tre erano tornati insieme, come una volta, loro contro il mondo.<br/>
Quel mondo che aveva tanto da farsi perdonare, per tutti loro.<br/>
Qualsiasi fosse il loro movente ed il loro obiettivo, assieme funzionavano e nessuno sospettava che ci fosse questo legame fra di loro.<br/>
Lele non era riuscito ancora ad estorcere nulla a Spadino, spesso lo riempiva di domande ben poste, in modo perfettamente costruito.<br/>
Spadino non sospettava nulla, pensava ingenuamente che Lele avesse paura di lui e di Aureliano e che non li avrebbe traditi di nuovo proprio per questo.<br/>
Come in precedenza non avevano i capi, gestivano le cose in maniera equa e cercavano di spartire al meglio le responsabilità.<br/>
Nessuno sapeva dei loro piani, tranne Angelica.<br/>
Per Spadino sua moglie era diventata ormai una compagna del potere, fra di loro non esistevano davvero segreti, Angelica sapeva esattamente cosa faceva il marito.<br/>
Sapeva di non poter essere amata come una donna ma le bastava essere amata come una compagna di vita.<br/>
Con in grembo il loro primogenito l’unica cosa che desiderava era avere rispetto, ed in qualche modo da Spadino l’aveva ottenuto.<br/>
Lei sì, era a conoscenza di ogni cosa.<br/>
Sapeva del ritorno di Lele, del rapporto ristabilito con Aureliano, dei loro nuovi progetti.<br/>
L’unica cosa che non sapeva era dei due baci che si erano rubati Aureliano e Spadino, lo zingaro aveva la sensazione che dicendoglielo l’avrebbe fatta soffrire più del dovuto.<br/>
Era sempre stata gelosa di lui, perché sapeva che per il marito non era mai stato solamente uno qualsiasi che si sarebbe voluto portare a letto, a differenza dei ragazzi con i quali aveva le sue scappatelle notturne.<br/>
Da quando avevano ripreso a lavorare assieme, Spadino ed Aureliano, Angelica aveva di nuovo iniziato a vedere il marito distante, e questo le faceva male.<br/>
Quell’uomo dagli occhi azzurri era l’unico in grado di ferirla davvero, gli altri erano di poco conto, anche i ragazzi più fissi non contavano nulla per Spadino, e lei lo sapeva bene.<br/>
Rimaneva in silenzio spesso, a guardarlo mentre si preparava per uscire per l’ennesima sera, l’ennesimo pomeriggio, l’ennesima mattina.<br/>
Gli chiedeva sempre quando sarebbe tornato, ma le sue risposte erano sempre molto vaghe.<br/>
Spadino di certo non lo faceva a posta, spesso si dilungavano tutti e tre assieme a parlare dei vecchi tempi, del più e del meno.<br/>
Erano amici, una compagnia di amici particolare, ma erano comunque amici.<br/>
A vederli da lontano e senza sapere chi fossero, si potevano benissimo mimetizzare in qualsiasi ragazzo romano che usciva la sera a prendersi una birra per parlare di cose futili, di ragazze, di qualsiasi cosa.<br/>
Quella sera, di fronte a Spadino che si preparava per uscire nuovamente, Angelica scelse di non rimanere in silenzio.<br/>
Lo guardava dal letto, seduta con i capelli sciolti che le coprivano la maggior parte del corpo esile nonostante la gravidanza.<br/>
Angelica era una donna, non una ragazza, fiera e dai tratti eleganti, una bellezza non comune nel mondo; il suo viso non era dolce come quello che ci si aspetta da una giovane, era marcato e severo come quello di una regina.<br/>
Spadino sapeva che nella sua casa e nella sua famiglia tutti la guardavano, tutti la desideravano, a partire da suo fratello Manfredi, ora in coma, che aveva sempre avuto degli atteggiamenti ambigui nei suoi confronti.<br/>
Non sapeva quanti effettivamente provassero a portargliela via, ma lei non lo avrebbe mai fatto, provava un profondo rispetto per il marito.<br/>
Così profondo da pretenderne altrettanto indietro.<br/>
“Stai a uscì pure sta sera? Da quando stai a fa l’impicci co l’amico tuo non ce stai mai.”<br/>
“So affari Angè, che te devo dì?”<br/>
Lo zingaro si stava sistemando i capelli davanti allo specchio, aveva sempre molta cura quando doveva vedersi con gli altri due, più del solito.<br/>
Angelica lo notava, notava anche che aveva iniziato a preferire jeans scuri piuttosto che le sue solite tute larghe, nonostante le maglie fossero rimaste le stesse, un po’ pacchiane ed esagerate.<br/>
Angelica si alzò in piedi andando verso di lui; non la stava nemmeno guardando in quel momento, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo costrinse a girarsi verso di lei.<br/>
“Oh ma che stai a fa?” chiese Spadino con aria sorpresa, quel gesto da parte di Angelica era strano, non aveva quell’atteggiamento da molto tempo.<br/>
“Te piace ancora Aureliano Albè?”<br/>
Quella domanda, quella fatidica domanda che Spadino sperava non arrivasse mai.<br/>
Sapeva di dover mentire, sapeva di doverlo fare per non far soffrire Angelica.<br/>
Eppure mentirle gli provocava un forte amaro in bocca, un sapore viscido e spiacevole.<br/>
“No.” disse, in modo secco.<br/>
Gli occhi di Angelica erano gelidi e fissi sulla figura del marito, poteva mentire con le parole ma non con lo sguardo.<br/>
“Non me dì cazzate Albè.”<br/>
“Angè, non è na cazzata, c’ho messo na pietra sopra, a che me servirebbe fammelo piacè ancora, a stacce na merda?”<br/>
Quelle parole furono veritiere, in qualche modo.<br/>
Spadino era consapevole che essere ancora attaccato in quel modo ad Aureliano gli avrebbe portato problemi, nonostante fosse quasi convinto di essere ricambiato.<br/>
Però si chiedeva quanto sarebbe durata quell’infatuazione di quel suo amico, sempre così instabile, così volubile.<br/>
Una parte di lui era rassegnata a non poterlo avere, l’altra, invece, era rassegnata all’idea di non poter fare a meno di lui.<br/>
Angelica rimase di fronte a lui, immobile e senza sapere se credere davvero alle parole che aveva appena sentito oppure continuare a dubitare del marito.<br/>
Ma in fondo, a cosa le serviva la verità? Non l’avrebbe mai davvero amata come voleva, la sua natura non glielo permetteva, non esisteva cattiveria nei suoi gesti e se avesse potuto probabilmente l’avrebbe resa la donna più felice del mondo.<br/>
Spadino guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso, notando che si stava facendo sempre più tardi.<br/>
“Devo annà, tu per favore sta tranquilla, va beh?”<br/>
Le baciò dolcemente una guancia prima di prendere la giacca e sparire dietro la porta della loro stanza.<br/>
Angelica rimase lì, in piedi, senza nessuna delle risposte che voleva.</p>
<p>Nell’albergo abbandonato Aureliano e Lele aspettavano l’arrivo di Spadino.<br/>
Aureliano non si stava abituando molto alla presenza di Lele nella sua vita, secondo lui avrebbe potuto tradirli di nuovo da un momento all’altro.<br/>
Quando Spadino faceva tardi spesso non parlavano nemmeno, Lele ci provava spesso, anche per carpire qualcosa, ma Aureliano era un essere complicato e criptico.<br/>
Tempo prima aveva ottenuto la sua fiducia, facendo sì che si aprisse con lui, ma quella fiducia era stata distrutta dalla sua denuncia nel tentativo di rimettere la sua vita a posto.<br/>
Quello scherzo a Lele era costato caro, e continuava a pagarlo.<br/>
Il silenzio regnava nella sala, si potevano sentire poche gocce  d’acqua cadere nel vuoto all’esterno; la pioggia aveva smesso di battere da poco.<br/>
Aureliano era intento a riordinare delle carte sulle quali vi erano riportate le entrate dell’ultimo mese, da quando Livia era sparita e non avevano più un contabile era lui ad occuparsi di tutto, con il saltuario aiuto di Romolo.<br/>
Lele voleva trovare il modo di rimettere le cose a posto, almeno umanamente parlando, sfondare il muro che aveva eretto Aureliano sarebbe stata l’impresa più complicata della sua vita.<br/>
Nonostante fosse ancora sotto la custodia, custodia perché si sentiva letteralmente in trappola e legato, di Samurai, voleva quantomeno cercare di spiegare che quella sua denuncia era stata fatta solo ed unicamente per cercare di redimersi.<br/>
Prese un lungo sospiro andando verso l’Adami, poggiato con le mani sul bancone di quello che doveva essere un vecchio bar dell’hotel, con lo sguardo fisso su quei fogli.<br/>
“Aurelià, possiamo parlare?”<br/>
“Io non c’ho niente da ditte Lè.”<br/>
La sua voce era rimasta esattamente come la ricordava, fredda ,roca e profonda, sembrava sempre che stesse ruggendo ogni volta che parlava.<br/>
Difendeva sé stesso come una leonessa fa con i propri cuccioli, ininterrottamente ed instancabilmente.<br/>
“Ma magari qualcosa da ditte che l’ho io, no?”<br/>
Aureliano staccò gli occhi dai fogli sospirando e gettando lo sguardo lateralmente; se c’era una cosa che non sopportava erano proprio i discorsi inutili, e quello era il più inutile di tutti.<br/>
“Sentimo, che voi?”<br/>
“Volevo parlarti della soffiata fatta a mio padre, vorrei spiegarti perché.”<br/>
“Non ce sta niente da dì Lele, te sei guardato li cazzi tua come avrebbe fatto chiunque, solo che all’amici ste cose non se fanno.”<br/>
Aureliano si fermò dopo quella frase, stava rimproverando a Lele esattamente la stessa cosa, anche se in ambiti diversi, che aveva fatto lui a Spadino.<br/>
Aveva tradito un amico, ma si rendeva conto essere una situazione molto diversa.<br/>
“Che dovevo fare eh Aurelià? Dovevo rovinamme la vita per cosa? Ho cercato di rimettere le cose a posto, di rimettere la mia vita a posto.”<br/>
“A ste cose ce potevi pensà prima de mettete a fa er coglione e a spaccià co sta faccia da pariolino dentro la palestra de Samurai. Te dentro sta merda ce stavi dall’inizio ancora più de me e de quell’altro, noi non se la semo scelta sta vita, te invece sì.”<br/>
“Che vorresti dire con questo?” l’espressione di Lele mutò, sembrando quasi vergognosa.<br/>
“Voglio dì che sei n’coglione Lè, ecco che voglio dì, te c’avevi la vita che la maggior parte della gente che sta in mezzo a sto porcile vorebbe; soldi, na famia vera, hai buttato tutto ar cesso pe sentitte omo.”<br/>
Aureliano tornò a fissare i fogli, quello che non aveva mai sopportato di Lele era proprio questa sua necessità di avere di più quando dalla vita aveva sempre avuto tutto.<br/>
Per lui, che anche solo per un attimo aveva sognato una vita normale con Isabelle, tutto ciò sembrava stupido, bambinesco ed egoistico.<br/>
“Che poi omo de che, se nce piavi du schiaffi da tutta sta situazione le palle de cui c’avevi bisogno non te sarebbero mai cresciute.”<br/>
Lele rimase in silenzio, fissando quello che al tempo forse era stato un suo amico, fissando l’uomo che aveva ucciso suo padre a sangue freddo, tutto per salvare un amico.<br/>
Quando guardava Aureliano e Spadino vedeva davvero due persone che si volevano bene, nonostante tutto, nonostante le differenze, vedeva qualcosa di vero.<br/>
Lui no, lui era diverso, gli voleva bene ma in mezzo a tutto quel casino si sentiva sempre fuori luogo.<br/>
“Io non sono come voi Aurelià.”<br/>
“No c’hai ragione Lè, non sei come noi, te sei peggio.”<br/>
Le mani di Lele sbatterono sul piano del bar sul quale era poggiato Aureliano, producendo un rumore che rimbombò per tutta la stanza, per lo più vuota.<br/>
“Te hai ucciso mio padre, gl’hai sparato a sangue freddo.”<br/>
Aureliano lo fissò in cagnesco, quel gesto era stato fatto volutamente per infastidirlo, quel ragazzino lo stava mettendo alla prova.<br/>
L’Adami si avvicinò verso di lui per prenderlo poi per il colletto della camicia costosa che indossava sotto un maglioncino di lana pregiata e leggera.<br/>
Lele trasalì afferrando i polsi di Aureliano.<br/>
“E de chi è la colpa? Se te fossi fatto li cazzi tua tu padre starebbe ancora a respirà, e non parlo della denuncia, parlo de quando quer giorno te sei svegliato cor cazzo meno duro de quanto t’aspettavi e te sei messo a fa le stronzate tue.”<br/>
“Pure te se te facevi i cazzi tua con Isabelle quella sarebbe ancora viva.”<br/>
Quella frase mandò Aureliano fuori di testa, fece scattare dentro di lui qualcosa di folle, un istinto sepolto a fatica.<br/>
La presa sul colletto della camicia si  spostò sul collo del ragazzo, si strinse ancora, il respiro di Lele accelerò improvvisamente per poi iniziare a spezzarsi.<br/>
“Aurelià che cazzo stai a fa?!”<br/>
La voce di Spadino riempì la stanza risuonando e sbattendo sui muri di cemento, in poco tempo si era riuscito ad infilare fra i corpi dei due ragazzi.<br/>
Aureliano non ascoltò la voce di Spadino continuando a tenere Lele per il collo, ormai contro il muro e quasi senza fiato.<br/>
Spadino iniziò a spingere le mani sul petto di Aureliano cercando di allontanarlo da Lele, ma l’Adami sembrava in una sorta di trance rabbioso.<br/>
“Che te sei impazzito oh!”<br/>
Di tutta risposta la presa si strinse ancora di più, Lele iniziò a singhiozzare per cercare aria, il suo volto cominciò a diventare rosso.<br/>
“Basta Aurelià!”<br/>
Con una spinta ben assestata Spadino riuscì a scostare il corpo di Aureliano quanto bastava per liberare Lele, il quale cadde a terra vicino alle gambe dello zingaro producendo un tonfo sordo.<br/>
Il respiro dell’Adami era come impazzito, il contorno degli occhi era rosso e gonfio e le pupille dilatate.<br/>
Spadino era di fronte a lui, lo guardava, in quegli occhi non vedeva solo rabbia; in quegli occhi lo zingaro poteva vedere molto chiaramente il dolore.<br/>
“Lele vattene.”<br/>
Il giovane a terra rantolò qualcosa che nessuno comprese senza alzarsi da terra.<br/>
“T’ho detto vattene!”<br/>
La voce di Spadino ruggì mentre ancora aveva una mano tesa con il palmo aperto verso Aureliano, immobile davanti a lui, ansimante, fuori di sé.<br/>
Lele si alzò a fatica da terra per poi andare verso l’uscita, la porta si chiuse sbattendo timidamente.<br/>
Aureliano e Spadino rimasero soli, il volto dello zingaro era sconvolto e confuso, non lo vedeva così da quando aveva cercato di baciarlo nel parcheggio.<br/>
Anzi, nemmeno in quell’occasione lo aveva visto così.<br/>
“Che cazzo è successo?”<br/>
Aureliano non rispose; quel commento di Lele lo aveva toccato in una profondità talmente lontana che non sapeva nemmeno di averla.<br/>
Quel dolore che provava era autentico, era autentico perché sapeva perfettamente che Lele aveva ragione, se non fosse stato per lui Isabelle sarebbe ancora viva.<br/>
Sentiva che qualsiasi cosa toccasse si tramutava improvvisamente in morte, tutto ciò che amava o aveva amato aveva perso la vita fra le sue mani.<br/>
“Perchè cazzo hai riportato quell’infame da noi.”<br/>
La voce di Aureliano era più scura del solito, più profonda, a tal punto da far quasi paura perfino a Spadino.<br/>
“Te devi da na calmata, ne avevamo già parlato.”<br/>
Aureliano iniziò ad avanzare verso lo zingaro che iniziò a sua volta ad indietreggiare costringendolo verso il muro che veloce bloccò i suoi passi.<br/>
Contro quel muro, il respiro di Spadino iniziò ad affannarsi, la tensione gli stava prendendo tutto il corpo, non aveva idea di cosa potesse fare Aureliano in quelle condizioni.<br/>
“Dillo che te piace incasinamme la vita.”<br/>
“Aurelià non dì cazzate io...”<br/>
Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che sentì le dita dell’altro intrecciarsi nei suoi capelli e tirarli violentemente costringendolo ad alzare lievemente il viso.<br/>
Aureliano lo teneva stretto, teneva salde le ciocche di capelli scure fra le dita continuando a tirare sempre di più.<br/>
“E dillo! Dillo! Che da quando sei entrato te nella mia vita me so successe solo cose che non me stanno più a fa capì n’cazzo!”<br/>
La stretta sui capelli di Spadino si fece più forte e con un gesto secco della mano Aureliano lo attaccò ancora di più al muro, facendogli sbattere le spalle contro di esso.<br/>
Spadino sudava freddo, con lui non aveva armi, non aveva nulla, quando doveva vedersi con loro tendeva a non portarsi oggetti di difesa, sapeva che non gli avrebbero mai fatto nulla.<br/>
“Me dici che cazzo te prende?”<br/>
La voce dello zingaro era lieve, cercava di non alzarla nonostante avrebbe voluto farlo, voleva però ancora cercare di mantenere una calma apparente per non far uscire fuori di testa Aureliano.<br/>
“Statte zitto Spadì.”<br/>
Spadino non rispose, cercò di liberarsi dalla presa ma la mano di Aureliano lo riportò nuovamente sul muro facendolo sbattere ancora, più violentemente.<br/>
“Do cazzo pensi d’annà? Sta vorta decido io.”<br/>
Aureliano strinse ancora una volta la presa sui capelli dello zingaro, facendo sì che il suo viso fosse totalmente rivolto verso l’alto, facendogli produrre un minuscolo gemito di dolore.<br/>
Quella rabbia, tutta quella rabbia che aveva provato nei confronti di Lele si stava lentamente affievolendo nello sguardo confuso ed incredulo di Spadino.<br/>
Ancora una volta quella sensazione, quella necessità di averlo, di sentirlo, quella malsana idea di voler scoprire che suono avesse la sua voce mentre veniva deformata dal piacere.<br/>
Quella sensazione animalesca come non l’aveva mai provata prima adesso lo chiamava follemente mentre guardava la linea della mandibola di Spadino scivolare fino al suo collo, scoperto.<br/>
Si sentì come un leone affamato da mesi, e doveva mangiare.<br/>
Senza aggiungere nemmeno una parola, Aureliano posò violentemente le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro,  non era la prima volta che si baciavano ma quella fu per l’Adami la volta decisiva.<br/>
Spadino rimase immobile per qualche secondo, tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne quel gesto, quel gesto ancora più folle di tutto ciò che era accaduto fino a quel momento.<br/>
Sentì la presa sui capelli farsi ancora più stretta, la mano di Aureliano posata sul suo petto stringersi attorno al cotone della sua maglia con decisione e violenza.<br/>
Ma la rabbia era sparita, quello che poteva sentire era desiderio.<br/>
E quel desiderio Spadino nella sua vita non lo aveva mai sentito, non nei suoi confronti.<br/>
Sentì improvvisamente che avevano smesso di giocare, di prendersi in giro.<br/>
Le loro lingue iniziarono ad accarezzarsi lentamente, le loro labbra si incontravano ed allontanavano continuamente, producendo un rumore acquoso.<br/>
Entrambi si staccarono da quel bacio per sfilarsi le giacche e lasciarle cadere sul pavimento, per poi tornare furiosamente ad assaporarsi, avidi ed impazienti.<br/>
Il cuore di Spadino batteva all’impazzata, lo sentì quasi bucargli il petto quando le mani di Aureliano scivolarono sotto la sua maglia, alzandogliela e sfilandogliela velocemente per poi fare lo stesso con la propria.<br/>
I respiri già affannati ed ansimanti si amplificavano ogni volta che la loro pelle nuda si incontrava in quella danza sfacciata.<br/>
Con una mano Spadino afferrò la cinta di Aureliano e lo tirò più vicino a sé, per poi farci scivolare anche l’altra per slacciare definitivamente sia la cintura, il bottone e la cerniera dei jeans dell’altro.<br/>
Lo zingaro infilò una mano all’interno dei boxer di Aureliano; sentire la sua erezione gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena, troppe volte si era chiesto come fosse sentirla pulsare fra le dita, troppe volte si era chiesto che suono producessero le sue corde vocali sotto le sue attenzioni.<br/>
Quel suono, proprio come se lo era immaginato Spadino, fu gutturale e profondo.<br/>
Sentendo le dita dell’altro scivolare sulla sua intimità fece scoprire ad Aureliano sensazioni che non aveva mai provato prima.<br/>
Essere toccati da un uomo era ben diverso, sapeva esattamente come muoversi e dove muoversi, più di qualsiasi donna al mondo, più della migliore puttana in circolazione.<br/>
I gemiti uscivano dalle labbra dell’Adami con intervalli regolari, regalando a Spadino la più bella musica che avesse mai sentito, e la necessità, il bisogno folle, di sentirlo dentro di lui.<br/>
Dopo qualche minuto Aureliano afferrò il polso di Spadino, intento ancora a provocargli piacere, fermandolo.<br/>
Con entrambe le mani cinse le cosce di Spadino per poi sollevarlo di peso, era così leggero in confronto a lui, così minuto se li si paragonava.<br/>
Con quasi nessuna fatica lo sdraiò sul tavolo da biliardo che era al centro della sala, le gambe dello zingaro lo cingevano alla vita, strette in una morsa resistente, come se avesse paura di lasciarlo andare.<br/>
Il momento si stava avvicinando, Aureliano stava per fare l’unico passo nella vita che non pensava avrebbe mai fatto, la cosa che lo sorprendeva era proprio il gusto ed il piacere che ci stava provando.<br/>
Si staccò per un attimo dal corpo di Spadino, fissandolo per qualche secondo.<br/>
Per un attimo si sentì tornare ai suoi quattordici anni, quando per la prima volta era andato con una donna senza sapere assolutamente come fare.<br/>
Spadino sorrise appena, anche lui si era sentito così non troppo tempo prima, non aveva idea di come fare, in generale, per lui la prima volta era stata con Teo, ma da quel giorno aveva provato svariate cose.<br/>
Alzò il busto dal tavolo per arrivare all’altezza dell’altro, posandogli una mano delicatamente sul viso.<br/>
“Lascia fare a me.”<br/>
Per quanto Aureliano volesse il controllo di quella situazione si rese conto in poco tempo che non poteva averlo, almeno all’inizio, fra i due l’esperto era Spadino.<br/>
L’Adami lo raggiunse sul tavolo da biliardo e Spadino lo spinse giù fino a farlo sdraiare con una mano, finì di sfilare gli ultimi vestiti che entrambi avevano a dosso lasciandoli cadere sul pavimento.<br/>
Dopo, si portò due dita alla bocca iniziando a succhiarle e bagnarle, per poi farsele scivolare all’interno della sua cavità.<br/>
Aureliano lo fissava, fissava il suo viso che iniziava di nuovo a distorcersi per un piacere che si stava auto provocando, rendendosi conto di una verità così forte da non poterla ignorare.<br/>
Lo trovava davvero bello, lo trovava davvero attraente, se ne era già accorto ma vederlo nudo davanti a lui lo convinse definitivamente.<br/>
La sua pelle chiara era un richiamo al peccato, un bisogno quasi disperato di possederlo e di averlo solo per sé, almeno per quel momento.<br/>
Quando vide le dita di Spadino sfilarsi da dentro di lui lo afferrò per un polso facendolo cadere sul tavolo da biliardo delicatamente, insinuandosi poi fra le sue gambe.<br/>
Spadino comprese che non voleva essere dominato, nonostante tutto voleva essere Aureliano a tenere le redini di quello che stava accadendo.<br/>
Non fece nulla per riottenere il comando, lo lasciò fare ed in poco tempo lo sentì entrare lentamente dentro di lui.<br/>
Un gemito pieno di piacere si strozzò nella gola dello zingaro, la sua schiena si inarcò ed il suo viso si gettò all’indietro, liberando dalla gabbia quel gemito strozzato non appena sentì la prima spinta.<br/>
Aureliano, quando sentì il corpo di Spadino avvolgerlo contemporaneamente sentì quasi le gambe cedergli.<br/>
Non aveva mai provato un piacere così intenso come in quel momento, il calore del corpo dell’altro lo stava riempiendo come un vaso che fino a quell’attimo era stato sempre vuoto.<br/>
Spingere dentro di lui aumentava il suo piacere velocemente, sentire i suoi gemiti lo inebriava come il più forte assenzio del mondo, ubriacandolo di quel suono.<br/>
Stringeva la schiena ed i capelli di Spadino mentre con il bacino compiva movimenti sinuosi e ritmici, sentiva le dita dell’altro incastonarsi nella carne della sua schiena, graffiandolo appena.<br/>
Perfino quel piccolo dolore per Aureliano sembrava aggiungere qualcosa in più a ciò che non aveva mai provato in vita sua.<br/>
Nella stanza si sentiva il nome di una divinità nella quale nessuno dei due aveva mai creduto, la invocavano di tanto in tanto mentre il ritmo aumentava sempre di più.<br/>
Spadino afferrò la propria erezione iniziando a masturbarsi, sentendo quella dell’altro al suo interno farsi sempre più turgida.<br/>
Dopo poco entrambi arrivarono all’orgasmo, lasciando uscire dalle loro labbra l’ultimo suono ricolmo di godimento, i loro corpi si tesero per poi rilassarsi lentamente dopo aver raggiunto l’apice.<br/>
Con il respiro ancora affannato Aureliano uscì lentamente dal corpo di Spadino, sdraiandosi accanto a lui sul tavolo.<br/>
Dopo qualche secondo Spadino si alzò per prendere dei tovaglioli sotto il bancone del bar dell’hotel, pulendo il suo stesso seme che si era depositato sull’addome.<br/>
Aureliano lo fissava, incredulo quasi per ciò che era appena successo.<br/>
Quel ragazzo che aveva rifiutato bruscamente meno di un anno prima, adesso era davanti a lui nudo dopo avergli fatto provare l’amplesso più soddisfacente della sua vita.<br/>
Non poteva smettere di guardarlo, non poteva smettere di pensare a quanto gli fosse piaciuto, a quanto gli piacesse.<br/>
“Che è?” la voce di Spadino era quasi ridente.<br/>
Aureliano scosse la testa come a dire che non c’era nulla che non andasse.<br/>
Spadino si avvicinò a lui, inginocchiandosi lateralmente al tavolo e posando le braccia su di esso.<br/>
“Te sei già pentito? Ammazza, manco er tempo de rivestimme.”<br/>
Aureliano rise, anche se nella mente di Spadino stava nascendo un pensiero negativo come quello che aveva appena espresso, comunque non stava smettendo di sorridere.<br/>
“No Spadì, non me ne sto già a pentì.”<br/>
“Alberto.”<br/>
Aureliano aggrottò appena le sopracciglia in segno di confusione.<br/>
“Che?”<br/>
“Mi chiamo Alberto.” gli disse, sorridendo ancora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Calma fittizia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ciao di nuovo a tutti quelli che stanno seguendo la storia! Mi scuso ancora per l'attesa, ma dovendo scrivere un capitolo di collegamento è stato più complicato del previsto, poichè porterà ad una serie di cose, le più disparate, ho cercato di dare qualche indizio all'interno di questo breve capitoletto.<br/>Forse qualcuno potrebbe arrivare ad alcune delle cose che stanno per succedere, mi farebbe piacere sapere che cosa vi viene in mente!<br/>Detto questo, vi auguro buona lettura!<br/>Un bacio, Janela.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In una giornata come le altre, in un bar del centro di Roma, Lele era seduto in uno dei tavoli fuori, pronti ad essere occupati per l’arrivo del primo caldo romano.<br/>
L’inizio dell’estate a Roma era sempre stata strana, la gente non vedeva l’ora di liberarsi dei cappotti e dei maglioni pesanti, ma allo stesso tempo iniziava a lamentarsi del caldo afoso ed umido che si poteva sentire nella città.<br/>
Per Lele invece quello era il periodo che preferiva, lo aveva sempre preferito all’inverno.<br/>
Gli ricordava la sua adolescenza, le occhiate fugaci alle cosce scoperte delle ragazze e i commenti con gli amici, le birra ghiacciate durante le nottate di chiacchiere, l’abbronzatura e le scottature.<br/>
L’odore di Roma era singolare, sapeva di libertà e spensieratezza, di risate mancate e di granite alla frutta.<br/>
In quel bar, avvolto dalla sua camicia leggera a maniche comunque lunghe, Lele attendeva con pazienza l’arrivo dell’unica persona che forse non lo aveva abbandonato.<br/>
Dopo la discussione con Aureliano quest’ultimo aveva deciso di tagliare i ponti con lui, non ne voleva sapere nulla, da ormai più di un mese.<br/>
Ma Spadino… Spadino no.<br/>
Lele aveva sempre visto in quel ragazzo esuberante un grande cuore, una grande lealtà nei confronti degli amici, una sorta di legame mistico che creava con le persone che lo circondavano.<br/>
I due avevano continuato a sentirsi saltuariamente, ma quel giorno Spadino gli aveva comunicato che forse era riuscito a convincere Aureliano ad avere di nuovo a che fare con lui, così Lele lo aveva invitato a vedersi di persona.<br/>
Di Samurai più nessuna traccia, ma sapeva che in qualche modo a lui sconosciuto lo stava osservando da lontano aspettando di fare la sua ennesima mossa.<br/>
Più volte il giovane Marchilli aveva pensato di confessare a Spadino la realtà, sperando che in qualche modo avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, ma sapeva dentro di sé che non sarebbe servito a nulla.<br/>
Prima o poi la sua ora sarebbe arrivata, non aveva nessuna informazione che potesse mettere alla gogna né Aureliano, né Spadino, ed in qualche modo sperava di non ottenerla mai.<br/>
Si sentiva un verme, l’uomo con la bassezza più squallida del mondo, un uomo che avrebbe tradito i suoi amici se si fosse ritrovato una pistola alla testa.<br/>
In fondo lo aveva già fatto, si conosceva bene, e non si piaceva da molto.<br/>
In lontananza la figura di Spadino si avvicinava al bar, Lele sorrise nel vederlo vestito quasi in modo normale, con quei jeans neri né stretti né attillati e quella maglia con le maniche lunghe ma tirate su fino al gomito con su una carpa koi rossa e dorata con dei motivi floreali sulle maniche, sempre dorati.<br/>
Lo zingaro si sedette davanti a lui, spostando la sedia rumorosamente.<br/>
“Non hai caldo con quella maglia?”<br/>
Spadino sorrise, era sempre stato abituato a vestire in quel modo anche in estate, nella sua cultura avere troppe parti del corpo scoperte era considerato, paradossalmente, piuttosto volgare.<br/>
“È leggera, e poi so abituato, sai com’è, cultura.”<br/>
Lele asserì sorridendo, non aveva mai davvero approfondito la vita di Spadino, non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla sui suoi usi e sui suoi costumi, lo aveva sempre indirizzato un po’ per stereotipi comuni.<br/>
Molti dei quali, in realtà erano molto veritieri.<br/>
“Te piuttosto, me pari uno de quelli che se va a fa l’aperitivi de sushi a Ponte Milvio, ma non me starai a diventà mpo’ troppo pariolino?”<br/>
“Non te preoccupà, come stai piuttosto?”<br/>
Spadino sorrise di nuovo, gli sarebbe piaciuto poter parlare con qualcuno di come effettivamente si sentisse.<br/>
I suoi incontri con Aureliano andavano avanti da ormai abbastanza tempo da poter dire di avere qualcosa di davvero stabile nella sua vita.<br/>
Aveva lasciato Teo, tagliando tutti i contatti, in qualche modo si sentiva di appartenere fisicamente, e a suo malgrado anche sentimentalmente, ad Aureliano.<br/>
Non si era mai chiesto se lui avesse qualcun altro, o meglio, era piuttosto convinto che non vedesse altri uomini, ma non altrettanto convinto che non vedesse altre donne.<br/>
Quel pensiero lo faceva impazzire, però non voleva nemmeno immergersi nelle paturnie mentali tipiche di una coppia, dato che di fatto, non lo erano.<br/>
Non avevano mai parlato di esclusività, però Spadino questo privilegio ad Aureliano aveva voluto darglielo.<br/>
In fondo non era riuscito più nemmeno a posare lo sguardo su un altro uomo da quando lo frequentava, sentiva che semplicemente nessuno gli interessasse più di lui.<br/>
Come era sempre stato, d’altronde.<br/>
“Tutto bene, te che dici?” disse alla fine, semplicemente.<br/>
“Io bene, ho iniziato ad uscire con una collega, si chiama Dalila, è un po’ più piccola di me ma ci troviamo bene.”<br/>
“Hai capito Lele, ma allora non te piacciono solo quelle stagionate!”<br/>
Lele rise, rise di cuore dopo parecchio tempo.<br/>
Spadino aveva questo potere incredibile di riuscire a portare allegria ovunque andasse, non importava chi ci fosse intorno, lui era sempre al centro dell’attenzione e faceva tornare il sorriso a chiunque.<br/>
“Senti Spadì, non vorrei distruggere quest’aria da amici che si bevono una cosa assieme, però...”<br/>
“Tranquillo Lè, mo te spiego.”<br/>
Con uno schiocco di dita, anche abbastanza grezzo, Spadino chiamò il cameriere che infastidito si avvicinò a lui chiedendogli cosa desiderasse.<br/>
L’Anacleti ordinò una birra e la chiese piuttosto fredda, considerando la stagione.<br/>
Lele fissò quella scena, pensando che lui non si sarebbe mai rivolto a nessuno così, ma tutto quel modo assurdo di fare faceva parte della personalità di Spadino, quindi non si permise di dirgli nulla.<br/>
“La situazione è questa; Aureliano m’ha detto come ve siete pizzicati, passame er termine, l’ultima volta che ve siete visti, ma non è manco troppo quello il problema.”<br/>
Dopo poco tempo la birra arrivò, il cameriere la posò sul tavolo e la stappò davanti ai due ragazzi, lanciando un’occhiata a Lele, come a chiedersi cosa stesse facendo un ragazzo tutto d’un pezzo come lui con uno come Spadino.<br/>
“Grazie.”<br/>
Spadino bevve un sorso della birra, continuando poi a parlare.<br/>
“È convinto che prima o poi te ce farai de novo na cosa come quella della denuncia, e te lo devo chiede sinceramente, me spieghi perché cazzo effettivamente non dovresti rifallo?”<br/>
“Non ho più nulla da perdere Spadì, ecco perché.”<br/>
Lo zingaro sorrise, quella era proprio la risposta che voleva sentir uscire dalla labbra di Lele.<br/>
Dall’altro capo del tavolo, Gabriele si sentiva sempre più schifato da sé stesso; sapeva che quello che stava dicendo a Spadino non erano del tutto menzogne, perché davvero non aveva più nulla da perdere, eppure continuava a lavorare per Samurai, facendo il doppio gioco.<br/>
Anche se non aveva troppa scelta…<br/>
“Daje, meglio così. Ad ogni modo, l’unica cosa che può far calmare Aureliano è che tu glie sgomberi i terreni de Ostia dai clandestini, avevi detto che se li dovevamo riprende no? Te stai in polizia, faglie na retata, qualcosa.”<br/>
“Non so se si può fare in questo modo, da che so è tutto legale.”<br/>
“A Lè, ma che cazzo ce frega a noi della legalità?”<br/>
Lele sorrise mentre guardava ancora Spadino bere la sua birra con i gomiti poggiati sul tavolo del bar, i suoi scintillanti bracciali d’oro che creavano un forte contrasto con la sua pelle bianca perlata.<br/>
“Va bene, ci proverò.”<br/>
La conversazione continuò dopo con una tranquillità quasi inverosimile; sembravano davvero due amici che stavano parlando del più e del meno e che si tenevano aggiornati sulle novità della loro vita.<br/>
Spadino gli raccontò che aspettava un figlio e che se tutto fosse andato come prevedevano, una volta stabilite le alleanze fra Adami ed Anacleti, avrebbe chiesto ad Aureliano di fargli da padrino.<br/>
Lele gli parlò a lungo di Dalila, di questa meravigliosa ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi e gli occhi verdi che spesso vestiva con leggere camicette e con tacchi non troppo alti, di quanto si trovasse bene con lei.<br/>
Parlarono davvero a lungo e Spadino continuava a chiedersi se la persona che aveva davanti fosse realmente chi faceva vedere in quel momento, o se fosse, come sosteneva Aureliano, tutta una montatura.<br/>
Eppure non riusciva a credere che lo stesse prendendo in giro così a fondo da sembrare così naturalmente a suo agio con lui.<br/>
Il tempo passò e Spadino si congedò per andare in bagno, lasciando sul tavolo il suo telefono incustodito.<br/>
In quel frangente, nel giro di pochi secondi, su quello stesso cellulare arrivò un messaggio di Aureliano, facendo illuminare il display con il suo nome in bella vista.<br/>
Lele fissò il telefono, se fosse stato un messaggio qualsiasi quella folle idea non gli sarebbe mai venuta in mente.<br/>
Sapeva che Aureliano era consapevole del loro incontro, quindi quel messaggio doveva essere per accertarsi di qualcosa riguardante la questione di Ostia.<br/>
Non ci pensò troppo a lungo prima di prendere il telefono ed aprire il messaggio, leggendolo  nella sua mente.<br/>
Il messaggio diceva: - Hai finito co quello? Daje movite che ogni volta c’avemo sempre poco tempo pe sta da soli. -<br/>
Lele fissò ancora e ancora quel messaggio, rimanendo imbambolato davanti al suo contenuto.<br/>
Che cosa voleva dire? Perchè Aureliano, freddo come il ghiaccio, aveva scritto una cosa del genere?<br/>
Era l’unico messaggio che trovò appartenente ad Aureliano sul telefono di Spadino, il che era strano, significava che gli altri erano stati tutti cancellati.<br/>
Ed era esattamente così, infatti Spadino si prendeva sempre la premura di cancellare ogni traccia della loro relazione, se così poteva chiamarla, per evitare che per sbaglio qualcuno potesse sbirciare nel suo telefono in casa, compresa Angelica, alla quale non aveva detto nulla per il semplice bisogno di non farla soffrire.<br/>
Lele posò il telefono quando vide Spadino uscire dal bar per poi andare nuovamente verso di lui.<br/>
Il suo sguardo però era cambiato, dopo aver letto quel messaggio le domande che gli stavano balenando in testa erano milioni, se non miliardi.<br/>
E se…? Ma non era possibile, almeno non per Lele.<br/>
Spadino non ci mise molto a notarlo, alzando un sopracciglio mentre l’altro continuava a fissarlo.<br/>
“Che è?” gli domandò, mentre il giovane Marchilli continuava a fissarlo.<br/>
“Niente, niente…”<br/>
Tagliò corto, cercando di levarsi dalla mente quel messaggio appena letto sul telefono di Spadino e quella strana idea che gli era venuta in mente.<br/>
Lo zingaro non sembrò convinto dell’affermazione dell’altro, lo guardava in modo troppo strano, come se avesse appena visto uno spettro.<br/>
Il telefono si illuminò di nuovo, vibrando sul tavolo del bar a cui erano seduti, di nuovo sul display apparse il nome di Aureliano.<br/>
Spadino aprì il messaggio, leggendolo, non era nulla di che gli chiedeva semplicemente di passare a prendere qualcosa da mangiare perché non avevano nulla, suggerendogli di ordinare da asporto.<br/>
Lele era immobile, fissava la figura davanti a lui col volto basso e lo sguardo alto, come se avesse paura di essere scoperto.<br/>
Ed era esattamente così, aveva il terrore di perdere anche la fiducia di Spadino per un suo stupido ed innocente errore.<br/>
Lo zingaro guardava il telefono, e nel guardarlo notò un messaggio di qualche minuto prima già letto o quanto meno già aperto, uno di quei messaggi che lui avrebbe cancellato subito dopo se lo avesse letto.<br/>
Alzò lo sguardo, fissando Lele con un sorriso infastidito sulle labbra, espirando rumorosamente.<br/>
“Hai letto, hm?” disse l’Anacleti, scuotendo verso destra e sinistra il cellulare tenuto fra pollice e medio.<br/>
“Mi dispiace Spadì, io...”<br/>
“Non dì niente, niente che non sia la motivazione per la quale hai letto sto cazzo de messaggio.”<br/>
“Volevo solo sapere se ti stesse chiedendo qualcosa a riguardo il nostro incontro, tutto qua.”<br/>
Spadino strinse le labbra l’una sull’altra scuotendo il capo, si voltò verso sinistra per poi velocemente tornare a fissare Lele, palesemente dispiaciuto e un po’ scosso davanti a lui.<br/>
“E me spieghi che cazzo te ne può fregà a te? Pure se fosse, che cazzo te sarebbe cambiato?”<br/>
La voce dello zingaro era palesemente alterata, quell’alterazione confermò solamente i dubbi che si erano insinuati nella mente del giovane Marchilli, quella vocina che gli suggeriva che fra i due ci potesse essere più di una semplice amicizia.<br/>
“Scusa, veramente, ma ho bisogno che questa cosa vada bene, altrimenti...”<br/>
“Che? Altrimenti che?”<br/>
“Altrimenti ce rimetto la pelle Spadì! Samurai è tornato a stamme sotto, mi minaccia, non so cos’altro potrebbe togliermi, ma sono sicuro che riuscirebbe a trovarlo.”<br/>
La verità rotolò fuori dalle labbra di Lele come una palla da bowling sulla sua apposita pista incerata, si infranse sul volto di Spadino come un’onda impetuosa su uno scoglio.<br/>
Spadino lo fissava quasi incredulo, e si domandava come avesse fatto a non capire che tutta quella fretta di Lele per tornare in affari con loro non poteva essere altro che il frutto dell’ennesima minaccia da parte dell’unico uomo che era riuscito a metterli in ginocchio tutti.<br/>
Se Roma aveva qualcuno di simile ad un padrone, quel qualcuno era Samurai.<br/>
“Che t’ha detto?”<br/>
“Niente, mi ha solo detto che gli servo ancora, e credo mi userà per il grado che ho in polizia, a quanto pare è merito suo se ce sto. Vuole sicuramente ancora i terreni di Ostia, immagino.”<br/>
Mentì, in parte, ma mentì; non avrebbe potuto dirgli che doveva cercare qualcosa su di loro per incastrarli, dare a Samurai delle informazioni che avrebbe potuto metterli con le spalle al muro, se non ucciderli.<br/>
Spadino asserì, aveva ignorato una parte importante della faccenda, così tanto importante da mettere Lele nella condizione di dover fare un gesto così stupido ed infantile come guardare nei suoi messaggi.<br/>
“Dovemo andà.”<br/>
“Dove?”<br/>
Spadino si alzò dalla sedia, guardando Lele.<br/>
“Glielo devi dì ad Aureliano, se voi lavorà co noi, allora non ce devono sta segreti.”<br/>
Lele sospirò per poi alzarsi, Spadino aveva ragione, non potevano esserci segreti, anche se lui ancora uno lo stava tenendo, e lo sentiva premergli in fondo alla gola.<br/>
Spadino alzò il cellulare mentre camminava al fianco di Lele, chiamando ripetutamente Aureliano.<br/>
“E risponni a sto cazzo de telefono...”<br/>
Dopo svariati tentativi, finalmente la voce dell’Adami si palesò dall’altro capo della cornetta.<br/>
“Vieni al parcheggio.”<br/>
Non lo fece nemmeno rispondere, così da fargli capire che non aveva possibilità di scegliere, sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto senza opporre resistenza, Aureliano aveva un ottimo intuito per queste cose.<br/>
Lele fece per andare alla sua macchina ma Spadino lo tirò per un braccio verso di sé.<br/>
“’Namo co la mia.”<br/>
Il ragazzo non si oppose, seguendolo verso la sua macchina ed entrandoci poco dopo.<br/>
I due si misero in viaggio verso quel parcheggio in cui erano stati soliti incontrarsi per comunicazioni mediamente veloci.<br/>
In quel frangente calò un lungo silenzio, causato dalla scoperta di Lele nei confronti di Spadino ed Aureliano; il ragazzo continuava a fissare lo zingaro alla guida della macchina, chiedendosi se potesse o meno fare domande.<br/>
“Piantala de guardamme e chiedime quello che voi sapè.” lo canzonò Spadino, stanco di quel silenzio inutile; aveva detto che non dovevano avere segreti, tanto valeva vuotare un sacco ormai già totalmente svuotato.<br/>
“Non so cosa chiedere, non pensavo che voi due foste, beh.”<br/>
“Froci? No non te sbaglià Lè, quello frocio so io, Aureliano c’avuto un sacco de donne come ben saprai.”<br/>
“Si ma, allora che vuol dire quel messaggio?”<br/>
“E che vordì… Vordì quello che pensi te, solo che credo de esse più uno strappo alla regola che altro.”<br/>
In quel frangente Spadino si rese conto di una verità che non aveva mai voluto fronteggiare; magari lui era lo sfizio del momento, come quando scegli di cambiare il ristorante fidato, ne provi un altro che ti sembra interessante, ma poi torni sempre a mangiare dove sei abituato.<br/>
“È una cosa seria?”<br/>
Spadino sorrise a quella domanda, non aveva idea di come rispondere, quella domanda così semplice ed ingenua che si fa di solito quando frequenti una persona.<br/>
“Non so che ditte, credime.”<br/>
“Come no, lo saprai cosa senti.”<br/>
“Ah io lo so, ma ste cose se fanno in due.”<br/>
Lele scelse di non continuare, comprendendo di aver toccato un tasto dolente, decisa di cambiare domande.<br/>
“Gli dirai che lo so?”<br/>
“Sì, glielo dirò, anzi, glielo diremo, come glie diremo della situazione co Samurai, der fatto che vole i terreni de Ostia e che te minaccia, fidate, Aureliano è na testa de cazzo, ma non fino a sto punto.”<br/>
Arrivarono al parcheggio, la macchina di Aureliano era già parcheggiata lì e lui li stava aspettando poggiato alla portiera di quest’ultima.<br/>
Con le gambe incrociate l’una sull’altra, avvolte in dei jeans grigi lievemente attillati, le mani in tasca, una maglia nera a maniche corte ed i piedi infilati in degli anfibi neri, la sua figura sembrava sempre molto austera.<br/>
Aveva accorciato la barba, il che metteva in mostra nuovamente la linea della sua mandibola squadrata, anche se non come una volta.<br/>
Spadino parcheggiò l’auto davanti a quella di Aureliano, scendendo poi insieme a Lele.<br/>
“Avevo capito che c’avevi da portamme merda, ma npensavo così tanta.”<br/>
“Basta Aurelià co sta storia, Lele ce serve, e mo te spiega pure perché.”<br/>
Lo zingaro fece un cenno con la mano al giovane Marchilli per incitarlo a parlare, il quale prese un respiro profondo per poi iniziare di nuovo a sputare la verità.<br/>
“Senza che mi perdo in stronzate, Samurai me minaccia, e come minaccia me, sappi che minaccia pure te. Vuole i terreni de Ostia, vuole sapere che sta succedendo fra le vostre famiglie, se avete qualche impiccio e se vi state muovendo per riprendere i terreni, quel sequestro ha creato un casino, specie il fatto che poi Spadino sia tornato in così poco tempo a casa, credo Samurai pensi ci sia un’alleanza in corso fra voi,come ho detto Spadino non so cosa potrebbe levarmi, ma io sono al mio posto perché lui lo ha voluto per usarmi come pedina.”<br/>
Spadino si voltò verso Lele; non gli aveva detto delle informazione che aveva chiesto su di loro.<br/>
In quel momento si rese conto che sia lui che Aureliano erano più coinvolti di quanto non pensassero, e che forse davvero Lele avrebbe potuto tradirli di nuovo.<br/>
Ma non disse nulla, aspettò in silenzio per evitare altro scompiglio, facendo parlare solo gli altri due.<br/>
“Quindi me stai a dì che stamo de novo nella situazione de prima; Samurai che te minaccia  e te che ce lo puoi tranquillamente buttà ar culo.”<br/>
“Sì, è vero, però non ho intenzione di farlo, non ho più niente da perdere, anche se sono convinto che Samurai potrebbe riuscire a trovare qualcosa per farmi del male, magari potrebbe uccidermi, ma se devo ditte la verità Aurelià, quasi ci spero.”<br/>
In quel momento Lele realizzò che non avrebbe mai potuto tradirli di nuovo, non per il suo lavoro e non per la sua vita,erano le uniche due cose che gli erano rimaste , e gli importava poco di entrambe arrivato a quel punto.<br/>
Aureliano lo fissava, non riusciva a fidarsi del tutto di quel ragazzo davanti a lui, nonostante sembrasse sincero.<br/>
Aveva perdonato molte cose nella sua vita, perfino molti tradimenti, ma proprio per quello aveva imparato a non farlo più.<br/>
Ma quando ti trovi davanti un uomo che non ha più niente, che non riesce più a godere di nulla nella sua vita poiché gli hanno tolto tutto, un uomo che davvero non ha più nulla a cui aggrapparsi per rimanere in vita se non la sua vendetta nei confronti di un mondo, una società, una città che non aveva fatto altro che sputargli a dosso, in quel momento non puoi fare a meno di fidarti.<br/>
E fu così che fece Aureliano, guardando negli occhi disillusi di Lele comprese che erano colmi di nulla, di un vuoto profondo e straziante, un vuoto che lui conosceva fin troppo bene.<br/>
“Va beh Lè, ma ricordate; che se fai qualcosa che non va, la gioia de levatte la vita me la prenno io.”<br/>
Lele asserì, fra di loro non dovevano esserci segreti eppure non riuscì a dirgli di aver ucciso suo padre; avrebbe inferto ad Aureliano l’ennesimo dolore di cui non aveva bisogno, oltre che giocarsi definitivamente l’unica possibilità che aveva di mettere quella città in mano a persona che, certo, rimanevano criminali, ma non avrebbero mai fatto entrare la mafia siciliana per comandare, bramavano troppo la gestione di tutto.<br/>
“Aurelià, un’altra cosa...”<br/>
Lele fissò Spadino, il quale con un gesto del capo acconsentì per continuare quella conversazione, dovevano comunicargli della conoscenza di Lele riguardante la loro relazione.<br/>
“Prima, preso dalla necessità di sapere cosa stessi pensando, ho letto il messaggio che hai mandato a Spadino, mentre lui era in bagno.”<br/>
Aureliano si congelò, fissando prima Lele e poi soffermandosi su Spadino; avrebbe voluto ucciderlo, una svista come quella non se la sarebbe dovuta permettere.<br/>
Spadino rispose allo sguardo, i due si fissarono intensamente; lo zingaro sapeva di aver commesso un errore, ma in qualche modo si sentiva sollevato che qualcuno lo sapesse.<br/>
Con almeno una persona non avrebbe dovuto far finta di non provare niente per lui.<br/>
“Te non sei popo capace a fatte li cazzi tua, non ce se crede.”<br/>
“Non ti sto chiedendo di capire, ti sto solo dicendo che lo so.”<br/>
Aureliano si avvicinò a Lele in modo piuttosto minaccioso, ma Spadino si mise in mezzo ai due allontanando appena Aureliano, il quale lo guardò in cagnesco.<br/>
L’Adami non parlò, si rese conto che come non aveva paura di morire per mano di Samurai, probabilmente non avrebbe avuto paura di morire nemmeno per mano sua.<br/>
Sapeva che quell’informazione nelle mani di chiunque, anche di Lele, era potenzialmente pericoloso per entrambi, ma specie per Spadino.<br/>
Far uscire quella notizia allo scoperto avrebbe significato perderlo per sempre, in un modo o nell’altro; non aveva molta scelta se non riporre fiducia in Lele come non aveva mai fatto prima.<br/>
“Non ho intenzione di dirlo a nessuno, potete stare tranquilli.”<br/>
Le ultime parole di Lele segnarono la fine della conversazione.<br/>
I tre erano di nuovo assieme, sta volta senza segreti – più o meno – e potevano iniziare a lavorare sul dominio di Roma.<br/>
Ma Roma è una donna capricciosa, che cerca sempre qualcuno che la possa soddisfare.<br/>
Roma è silenziosa e calcolatrice, osserva i suoi figli dannati dall’alto e li punisce quando il suo amante Destino sceglie con lei.<br/>
Roma non vuole padroni.<br/>
Roma è un essere pulsante, è viva sotto le sue luci e le sue ombre, viva sotto i suoi odori, sente ogni pianto ed ogni risata, Roma non può essere comandata.<br/>
E allora gira i suoi tarocchi e li mescola fino a quando la combinazione non la soddisfa, fino a quando non vede gli uomini crollare sotto la sua sapiente mano, fino a quando non vede i suoi figli ingrati perire.<br/>
Roma non vuole padroni.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Come uccidere (Parte 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senza essere contati i giorni passavano nel silenzio.<br/>Di Samurai ancora nessuna traccia, ma Lele sapeva benissimo che a breve avrebbe dovuto farci i conti.<br/>Non aveva nulla da perdere, come aveva già detto, ma contava le ore per la sua morte.<br/>Morire in fondo non sarebbe stato così male, lo pensava davvero molto spesso.<br/>Certo magari la sua morte avrebbe fatto soffrire qualcuno, ma poco importava, una volta chiusi gli occhi non avrebbe più sentito nulla, non avrebbe più avuto modo di fare del male a nessuno, chiunque collegato a lui sarebbe stato libero, compreso lui stesso.<br/>Più passavano i giorni, più questa malsana idea lo tartassava come un martello che cerca di far entrare inutilmente un chiodo nel muro.<br/>Spesso la mattina si guardava allo specchio, afferrava la vecchia pistola del padre e se la puntava alla tempia, pensando di premere il grilletto.<br/>Sarebbe stato tutto così veloce, semplice, un solo ultimo momento di paura e poi il nulla, il vuoto, la tanto ricercata redenzione.<br/>L’unica cosa che gli impediva di compiere quel folle gesto era il fatto che non aveva ancora adempiuto ai suoi compiti nei confronti di Spadino ed Aureliano.<br/>Doveva restituirgli i terreni di Ostia, dare almeno a loro una soddisfazione in quella vita.<br/>A quei due clandestini dei sentimenti, che si nascondevano come ladri, magari se avessero vinto loro non avrebbero più dovuto farlo.<br/>Se lo impediva perché voleva vedere qualcosa di più per loro, per il futuro figlio di Spadino, dare qualcosa di davvero tangibile ai suoi amici.<br/>Certo, lui aveva Dalila ma sentiva non essere sufficiente come ragione di vita; sapeva che avrebbe potuto senza dubbio trovare di meglio, se solo avesse saputo cosa nascondeva Lele.<br/>Stava organizzando la retata al rifugio dei clandestini, aveva perfino trovato dove spostarli per non creare problemi a nessuno, i suoi colleghi certo non capivano cosa stesse succedendo.<br/>Compresa la bella Dalila, che insospettita dallo strano comportamento di Lele, cercava di far luce sulla situazione.<br/>Ma non ci riusciva, ormai il giovane Marchilli era un morto che camminava, non sentiva quasi più l’appetito, non sentiva più nulla.<br/>Sapeva, sentiva che si stava avvicinando la sua ora, e sperava di fare tutto abbastanza in fretta prima di morire.<br/>Una notte, poco dopo essere uscito da lavoro, ricevette una chiamata da un numero sconosciuto.<br/>Rispose senza riflettere, senza interessarsi a chi fosse o chi non fosse, pensando lo stessero chiamando per quelle petulanti promozioni per chissà cosa in offerta speciale.<br/>“Sì?”<br/>“Ti conviene venire al maneggio, se non sbaglio hai qualcosa da dirmi.”<br/>La voce di Samurai era inconfondibile, aveva poco accento ma una voce profonda come chi nella vita le aveva provate tutte, come quella di chi aveva visto così tanti orrori da non aver più paura nemmeno di infliggerli.<br/>Lui non temeva nulla, nessuno.<br/>“Non ho intenzione di dirti nulla, puoi pure ammazzarmi, dire ad Aureliano che ho ucciso il padre, cambierà poco.”<br/>“Ah lo so,  ma qua non si tratta di te Lele.”<br/>Una voce di donna di sottofondo iniziò a gridare il suo nome, stava piangendo ed era spaventata, non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo.<br/>Chiedeva il suo aiuto, e quella voce era Dalila.<br/>Lele rimase immobile con la cornetta in mano, facendo cadere a terra la busta con la spesa che aveva appena fatto.<br/>Tremava, di nuovo, tremava come una foglia per colpa di quell’uomo che ormai non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato in pace.<br/>Realizzò che la morte sarebbe stata l’unica soluzione, ma non quella di Dalila, non quella di nessuno che gli era intorno.<br/>Avevano tenuta ben nascosta la loro relazione, ma a quanto pare non abbastanza per sfuggire a tutti gli occhi che Samurai aveva per Roma.<br/>“Se le torci un capello giuro che...”<br/>“L’unico modo per farla uscire viva da qui è che tu mi dica ciò che voglio sapere, non provà a fa sto gioco, lo sai che vinco io.”<br/>La linea si staccò dopo quella frase, Lele era inorridito, quel maledetto era riuscito di nuovo a trovare il modo di fargli del male per vie traverse, capì in quel momento che la sua vita non sarebbe mai stata davvero in pericolo, non lo avrebbe mai ucciso; l’avrebbe distrutto tenendolo in vita fino a quando gli sarebbe servito.<br/>Lele scattò verso la sua macchina, l’aprì di corsa per poi metterla in moto e dirigersi verso il maneggio di Samurai, dove lo stava aspettando.<br/>Urlando il suo nome nella prima sera, Lele lo cercava come un pazzo per salvare la vita a quella che era la sua compagna, l’unica persona che non avrebbe voluto vedere in pericolo.<br/>Samurai uscì, seguito dal suo fido lacchè che teneva la ragazza per le braccia, aveva le mani legate e un labbro spaccato, del sangue raggrumato intorno alla bocca e qualche livido sulle gambe, segno che aveva fatto resistenza durante la cattura.<br/>Lele scattò verso Samurai urlando e cercando di travolgerlo, ma quest’ultimo gli sferrò un pugno in pieno viso facendolo cadere poi a terra, con la bocca e la guancia sulla sabbia del maneggio.<br/>Lele sentì il piede di Samurai schiacciargli la tempia, quella pressione gli provocò una forte fitta alla testa e agli zigomi, facendolo mugolare di dolore.<br/>“Sei un pezzo de merda! Sei solo un pezzo de merda!”<br/>Lele era mentalmente sfinito, non poteva più sopportare  nulla, urlò freneticamente e si concesse di far scendere qualche lacrima dai suoi occhi, ormai la sua dignità lo aveva abbandonato da tempo, era inutile trattenersi.<br/>“Dimme quello che voglio sapè, altrimenti questa cagna te la sgozzo, la butto al fiume e non la ritrovano più, hai capito o no?”<br/>Lele fece resistenza, non parlò inizialmente, ma quando sentì un grido acuto di Dalila decise di cedere, continuando a far scorrere le lacrime sul suo viso ma senza emettere nemmeno un lamento.<br/>“Aureliano e Spadino hanno un relazione!” girdò, con voce sommessa e attutita dal peso del corpo di Samurai e dalla terra che gli stava impastando la bocca.<br/>Samurai rimase immobile, facendo scendere il silenzio, in lontananza qualche grillo che squarciava la notte, il pianto delicato di Dalila come sottofondo.<br/>L’uomo tolse il piede dal volto di Lele, tirandolo su di peso e stringendo il colletto della camicia e scuotendolo appena.<br/>“Che fai mo me pigli pure per il culo? Eh ,ragazzino?”<br/>“È così, ecco perché Spadino non è stato tenuto come ostaggio da Aureliano, vogliono riprendersi i terreni di Ostia.”<br/>Lo sguardo di Lele cambiò, diventando quasi simile a quello di Samurai, freddo, intaccabile, indistruttibile.<br/>“E sai na cosa? Domani ci sarà una retata ai campi di accoglienza, ho firmato io stesso oggi le carte, i terreni torneranno vuoti, liberi, ma ancora di proprietà di Sara, spero vivamente che riescano a riprenderseli, non mi interessa come, basta che non vadano in mano a l’omo de merda che sei te.”<br/>Samurai non fece una singola espressione, mollò il corpo di Lele gettandolo nuovamente a terra.<br/>“Grazie per le informazioni.”<br/>In un attimo si voltò verso Dalila, estrasse la pistola e le sparò dritto in mezzo agli occhi, nemmeno il tempo di farle capire cosa stesse succedendo che il suo corpo era adagiato a terra, inerme,privo di vita.<br/>Lele gridò, un urlo che sembrò quasi un ruggito, un urlo che rimbombò in tutto il maneggio, seguito poi da un lungo silenzio.<br/>“Impara a portare rispetto Lele, specie a chi sai che ha il coltello dalla parte del manico.”<br/>L’uomo sussurrò qualcosa al suo lacchè, un qualcosa che Lele non potette sentire distintamente.<br/>Gli aveva sussurrato di seguirlo da quando se ne andava dal maneggio fino a quando non si fosse incontrato nuovamente con Spadino ed Aureliano, poiché avrebbero dovuto agire.<br/>Gli disse anche di portarsi una scorta.<br/>Samurai non si girò nemmeno a guardarlo, lo lasciò, che strisciava e gattonava verso il corpo di Dalila a terra, corpo che poi prese fra le braccia, iniziando nuovamente a piangere.<br/>La cullava in quel silenzio, carezzandole i capelli.<br/>Il lacchè di Samurai lo raccolse da terra, prendendolo di peso.<br/>“Adesso levate dar cazzo, fai er bravo.”<br/>Lele non fiatò, andò via lentamente, le gambe quasi non reggevano il suo peso, così come le gambe anche la mente.<br/>Adesso aveva perso, aveva perso davvero e forse stava anche per perdere Spadino ed Aureliano.<br/>Li aveva traditi, mettendoli più in pericolo di quanto non fossero mai stati, per colpa sua anche le loro vite sarebbero state definitivamente rovinate.<br/>Tornò nella sua auto, mettendola in moto.<br/>Si diresse verso la villa comune degli Anacleti, sapeva che Spadino non era lì, ma a lui interessava parlare con sua moglie Angelica.<br/>L’unica della sua famiglia che poteva aiutarlo, l’unica che sapeva tutto, almeno a detta di Spadino, l’unica che lo aveva accettato.<br/>Arrivato lì davanti al cancello, due ragazzi gli chiesero cosa volesse, lui chiese di parlare con Angelica.<br/>“E che voi da lei?”<br/>“È per suo marito, mi manda lui.”<br/>I due titubanti lo fecero passare, chiamarono poi Angelica che uscì dalla enorme casa, fissando il volto di quel ragazzo che non aveva mai visto prima.<br/>“Chi sei te?”<br/>“Sono un amico di Spadino, devo parlarti, temo che rischi la vita.”<br/>Angelica sentì il suo cuore spegnersi, un dolore al petto lancinante come se lo avesse già perso.<br/>“Dimme tutto.”<br/>Lele raccontò ogni cosa; le raccontò delle minacce di Samurai, del fatto che sapesse dell’omosessualità di Spadino, della sua relazione con Aureliano.<br/>L’ultima parte prese alla sprovvista la giovane zingara, ma non ci diede peso data l’entità dei problemi.<br/>“Quindi, che me sei venuto a dì?”<br/>“Samurai sa della loro relazione, so che la userà contro di loro, specie contro Spadino, considerando le leggi che avete, io ormai non sevrirò più a molto, ma tu magari puoi ancora aiutarlo.”<br/>“Se Adelaide viene a sapè sta cosa Spadino è morto, te rendi conto de che cazzo hai fatto?”<br/>La voce di Angelica era furiosa, le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso perfetto e la pelle color caramello si fece più scura sotto di esse.<br/>Lo aveva perso, aveva perso il padre di suo figlio in un modo o nell’altro, Samurai avrebbe usato quell’informazione contro di lui e ad Alberto non sarebbero rimaste che due opzioni: morire o andarsene per sempre.<br/>“Mi dispiace Angelica, ma so che tu in qualche modo potrai per lo meno salvargli la vita.”<br/>“Sparisci, vattene via, adesso sta cosa non te riguarda più, non te fa più vedè.”<br/>Ad Angelica non interessavano i gesti nobili, le motivazioni che poteva avere Lele per aver parlato, a lei interessava solamente di aver perso suo marito, di non poterlo vedere mai più, di non dare al suo bambino un padre presente.<br/>Una volta che Lele sparì dietro la porta della sua casa, Angelica scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio.<br/>Aveva sempre amato Alberto, in un modo completo, aveva visto in lui un capo perfetto ed un uomo d’onore, un compagno premuroso, e sapeva che sarebbe stato un padre degno di questo nome.<br/>Suo figlio non avrebbe mai sofferto con Alberto, sarebbe stato libero come né lui né lei avevano mai potuto essere.<br/>Passò un’ora o poco più nel suo dolore, prima di scegliere di agire.<br/>In quel tornado di pensieri Angelica si asciugò il viso, iniziando a raccogliere tutti i vestiti di Alberto, a piegarli e metterli dentro una valigia che nascose poi nella doccia del bagno.<br/>Iniziò a chiamare suo marito, il quale non rispose, una, due, tredici volte.<br/>Un pensiero orribile si insinuò nella sua mente, un pensiero raccapricciante.<br/>Doveva muoversi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Come uccidere (Parte 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senza essere contati i giorni passavano nel silenzio.<br/>Di Samurai ancora nessuna traccia, ma Lele sapeva benissimo che a breve avrebbe dovuto farci i conti.<br/>Non aveva nulla da perdere, come aveva già detto, ma contava le ore per la sua morte.<br/>Morire in fondo non sarebbe stato così male, lo pensava davvero molto spesso.<br/>Certo magari la sua morte avrebbe fatto soffrire qualcuno, ma poco importava, una volta chiusi gli occhi non avrebbe più sentito nulla, non avrebbe più avuto modo di fare del male a nessuno, chiunque collegato a lui sarebbe stato libero, compreso lui stesso.<br/>Più passavano i giorni, più questa malsana idea lo tartassava come un martello che cerca di far entrare inutilmente un chiodo nel muro.<br/>Spesso la mattina si guardava allo specchio, afferrava la vecchia pistola del padre e se la puntava alla tempia, pensando di premere il grilletto.<br/>Sarebbe stato tutto così veloce, semplice, un solo ultimo momento di paura e poi il nulla, il vuoto, la tanto ricercata redenzione.<br/>L’unica cosa che gli impediva di compiere quel folle gesto era il fatto che non aveva ancora adempiuto ai suoi compiti nei confronti di Spadino ed Aureliano.<br/>Doveva restituirgli i terreni di Ostia, dare almeno a loro una soddisfazione in quella vita.<br/>A quei due clandestini dei sentimenti, che si nascondevano come ladri, magari se avessero vinto loro non avrebbero più dovuto farlo.<br/>Se lo impediva perché voleva vedere qualcosa di più per loro, per il futuro figlio di Spadino, dare qualcosa di davvero tangibile ai suoi amici.<br/>Certo, lui aveva Dalila ma sentiva non essere sufficiente come ragione di vita; sapeva che avrebbe potuto senza dubbio trovare di meglio, se solo avesse saputo cosa nascondeva Lele.<br/>Stava organizzando la retata al rifugio dei clandestini, aveva perfino trovato dove spostarli per non creare problemi a nessuno, i suoi colleghi certo non capivano cosa stesse succedendo.<br/>Compresa la bella Dalila, che insospettita dallo strano comportamento di Lele, cercava di far luce sulla situazione.<br/>Ma non ci riusciva, ormai il giovane Marchilli era un morto che camminava, non sentiva quasi più l’appetito, non sentiva più nulla.<br/>Sapeva, sentiva che si stava avvicinando la sua ora, e sperava di fare tutto abbastanza in fretta prima di morire.<br/>Una notte, poco dopo essere uscito da lavoro, ricevette una chiamata da un numero sconosciuto.<br/>Rispose senza riflettere, senza interessarsi a chi fosse o chi non fosse, pensando lo stessero chiamando per quelle petulanti promozioni per chissà cosa in offerta speciale.<br/>“Sì?”<br/>“Ti conviene venire al maneggio, se non sbaglio hai qualcosa da dirmi.”<br/>La voce di Samurai era inconfondibile, aveva poco accento ma una voce profonda come chi nella vita le aveva provate tutte, come quella di chi aveva visto così tanti orrori da non aver più paura nemmeno di infliggerli.<br/>Lui non temeva nulla, nessuno.<br/>“Non ho intenzione di dirti nulla, puoi pure ammazzarmi, dire ad Aureliano che ho ucciso il padre, cambierà poco.”<br/>“Ah lo so,  ma qua non si tratta di te Lele.”<br/>Una voce di donna di sottofondo iniziò a gridare il suo nome, stava piangendo ed era spaventata, non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo.<br/>Chiedeva il suo aiuto, e quella voce era Dalila.<br/>Lele rimase immobile con la cornetta in mano, facendo cadere a terra la busta con la spesa che aveva appena fatto.<br/>Tremava, di nuovo, tremava come una foglia per colpa di quell’uomo che ormai non lo avrebbe mai più lasciato in pace.<br/>Realizzò che la morte sarebbe stata l’unica soluzione, ma non quella di Dalila, non quella di nessuno che gli era intorno.<br/>Avevano tenuta ben nascosta la loro relazione, ma a quanto pare non abbastanza per sfuggire a tutti gli occhi che Samurai aveva per Roma.<br/>“Se le torci un capello giuro che...”<br/>“L’unico modo per farla uscire viva da qui è che tu mi dica ciò che voglio sapere, non provà a fa sto gioco, lo sai che vinco io.”<br/>La linea si staccò dopo quella frase, Lele era inorridito, quel maledetto era riuscito di nuovo a trovare il modo di fargli del male per vie traverse, capì in quel momento che la sua vita non sarebbe mai stata davvero in pericolo, non lo avrebbe mai ucciso; l’avrebbe distrutto tenendolo in vita fino a quando gli sarebbe servito.<br/>Lele scattò verso la sua macchina, l’aprì di corsa per poi metterla in moto e dirigersi verso il maneggio di Samurai, dove lo stava aspettando.<br/>Urlando il suo nome nella prima sera, Lele lo cercava come un pazzo per salvare la vita a quella che era la sua compagna, l’unica persona che non avrebbe voluto vedere in pericolo.<br/>Samurai uscì, seguito dal suo fido lacchè che teneva la ragazza per le braccia, aveva le mani legate e un labbro spaccato, del sangue raggrumato intorno alla bocca e qualche livido sulle gambe, segno che aveva fatto resistenza durante la cattura.<br/>Lele scattò verso Samurai urlando e cercando di travolgerlo, ma quest’ultimo gli sferrò un pugno in pieno viso facendolo cadere poi a terra, con la bocca e la guancia sulla sabbia del maneggio.<br/>Lele sentì il piede di Samurai schiacciargli la tempia, quella pressione gli provocò una forte fitta alla testa e agli zigomi, facendolo mugolare di dolore.<br/>“Sei un pezzo de merda! Sei solo un pezzo de merda!”<br/>Lele era mentalmente sfinito, non poteva più sopportare  nulla, urlò freneticamente e si concesse di far scendere qualche lacrima dai suoi occhi, ormai la sua dignità lo aveva abbandonato da tempo, era inutile trattenersi.<br/>“Dimme quello che voglio sapè, altrimenti questa cagna te la sgozzo, la butto al fiume e non la ritrovano più, hai capito o no?”<br/>Lele fece resistenza, non parlò inizialmente, ma quando sentì un grido acuto di Dalila decise di cedere, continuando a far scorrere le lacrime sul suo viso ma senza emettere nemmeno un lamento.<br/>“Aureliano e Spadino hanno un relazione!” girdò, con voce sommessa e attutita dal peso del corpo di Samurai e dalla terra che gli stava impastando la bocca.<br/>Samurai rimase immobile, facendo scendere il silenzio, in lontananza qualche grillo che squarciava la notte, il pianto delicato di Dalila come sottofondo.<br/>L’uomo tolse il piede dal volto di Lele, tirandolo su di peso e stringendo il colletto della camicia e scuotendolo appena.<br/>“Che fai mo me pigli pure per il culo? Eh ,ragazzino?”<br/>“È così, ecco perché Spadino non è stato tenuto come ostaggio da Aureliano, vogliono riprendersi i terreni di Ostia.”<br/>Lo sguardo di Lele cambiò, diventando quasi simile a quello di Samurai, freddo, intaccabile, indistruttibile.<br/>“E sai na cosa? Domani ci sarà una retata ai campi di accoglienza, ho firmato io stesso oggi le carte, i terreni torneranno vuoti, liberi, ma ancora di proprietà di Sara, spero vivamente che riescano a riprenderseli, non mi interessa come, basta che non vadano in mano a l’omo de merda che sei te.”<br/>Samurai non fece una singola espressione, mollò il corpo di Lele gettandolo nuovamente a terra.<br/>“Grazie per le informazioni.”<br/>In un attimo si voltò verso Dalila, estrasse la pistola e le sparò dritto in mezzo agli occhi, nemmeno il tempo di farle capire cosa stesse succedendo che il suo corpo era adagiato a terra, inerme,privo di vita.<br/>Lele gridò, un urlo che sembrò quasi un ruggito, un urlo che rimbombò in tutto il maneggio, seguito poi da un lungo silenzio.<br/>“Impara a portare rispetto Lele, specie a chi sai che ha il coltello dalla parte del manico.”<br/>L’uomo sussurrò qualcosa al suo lacchè, un qualcosa che Lele non potette sentire distintamente.<br/>Gli aveva sussurrato di seguirlo da quando se ne andava dal maneggio fino a quando non si fosse incontrato nuovamente con Spadino ed Aureliano, poiché avrebbero dovuto agire.<br/>Gli disse anche di portarsi una scorta.<br/>Samurai non si girò nemmeno a guardarlo, lo lasciò, che strisciava e gattonava verso il corpo di Dalila a terra, corpo che poi prese fra le braccia, iniziando nuovamente a piangere.<br/>La cullava in quel silenzio, carezzandole i capelli.<br/>Il lacchè di Samurai lo raccolse da terra, prendendolo di peso.<br/>“Adesso levate dar cazzo, fai er bravo.”<br/>Lele non fiatò, andò via lentamente, le gambe quasi non reggevano il suo peso, così come le gambe anche la mente.<br/>Adesso aveva perso, aveva perso davvero e forse stava anche per perdere Spadino ed Aureliano.<br/>Li aveva traditi, mettendoli più in pericolo di quanto non fossero mai stati, per colpa sua anche le loro vite sarebbero state definitivamente rovinate.<br/>Tornò nella sua auto, mettendola in moto.<br/>Si diresse verso la villa comune degli Anacleti, sapeva che Spadino non era lì, ma a lui interessava parlare con sua moglie Angelica.<br/>L’unica della sua famiglia che poteva aiutarlo, l’unica che sapeva tutto, almeno a detta di Spadino, l’unica che lo aveva accettato.<br/>Arrivato lì davanti al cancello, due ragazzi gli chiesero cosa volesse, lui chiese di parlare con Angelica.<br/>“E che voi da lei?”<br/>“È per suo marito, mi manda lui.”<br/>I due titubanti lo fecero passare, chiamarono poi Angelica che uscì dalla enorme casa, fissando il volto di quel ragazzo che non aveva mai visto prima.<br/>“Chi sei te?”<br/>“Sono un amico di Spadino, devo parlarti, temo che rischi la vita.”<br/>Angelica sentì il suo cuore spegnersi, un dolore al petto lancinante come se lo avesse già perso.<br/>“Dimme tutto.”<br/>Lele raccontò ogni cosa; le raccontò delle minacce di Samurai, del fatto che sapesse dell’omosessualità di Spadino, della sua relazione con Aureliano.<br/>L’ultima parte prese alla sprovvista la giovane zingara, ma non ci diede peso data l’entità dei problemi.<br/>“Quindi, che me sei venuto a dì?”<br/>“Samurai sa della loro relazione, so che la userà contro di loro, specie contro Spadino, considerando le leggi che avete, io ormai non sevrirò più a molto, ma tu magari puoi ancora aiutarlo.”<br/>“Se Adelaide viene a sapè sta cosa Spadino è morto, te rendi conto de che cazzo hai fatto?”<br/>La voce di Angelica era furiosa, le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso perfetto e la pelle color caramello si fece più scura sotto di esse.<br/>Lo aveva perso, aveva perso il padre di suo figlio in un modo o nell’altro, Samurai avrebbe usato quell’informazione contro di lui e ad Alberto non sarebbero rimaste che due opzioni: morire o andarsene per sempre.<br/>“Mi dispiace Angelica, ma so che tu in qualche modo potrai per lo meno salvargli la vita.”<br/>“Sparisci, vattene via, adesso sta cosa non te riguarda più, non te fa più vedè.”<br/>Ad Angelica non interessavano i gesti nobili, le motivazioni che poteva avere Lele per aver parlato, a lei interessava solamente di aver perso suo marito, di non poterlo vedere mai più, di non dare al suo bambino un padre presente.<br/>Una volta che Lele sparì dietro la porta della sua casa, Angelica scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio.<br/>Aveva sempre amato Alberto, in un modo completo, aveva visto in lui un capo perfetto ed un uomo d’onore, un compagno premuroso, e sapeva che sarebbe stato un padre degno di questo nome.<br/>Suo figlio non avrebbe mai sofferto con Alberto, sarebbe stato libero come né lui né lei avevano mai potuto essere.<br/>Passò un’ora o poco più nel suo dolore, prima di scegliere di agire.<br/>In quel tornado di pensieri Angelica si asciugò il viso, iniziando a raccogliere tutti i vestiti di Alberto, a piegarli e metterli dentro una valigia che nascose poi nella doccia del bagno.<br/>Iniziò a chiamare suo marito, il quale non rispose, una, due, tredici volte.<br/>Un pensiero orribile si insinuò nella sua mente, un pensiero raccapricciante.<br/>Doveva muoversi.<br/>Cap 9 . Come uccidere (Parte 2)</p>
<p>Lele aveva chiamato Spadino ed Aureliano, comunicando loro la necessità di vedersi con urgenza.<br/>I due aveva sentito nella sua voce un cenno strano, qualcosa che non sapevano identificare e che non riuscivano a comprendere.<br/>Gli sembrava strano, nel silenzio dell’albergo dove si incontravano i loro occhi erano preoccupati.<br/>In fretta si catapultarono al parcheggio, pieno di ricordi e di memorie.<br/>Lele era lì, ad aspettarli in silenzio, lo sguardo basso e le gambe tremanti per il nervoso, ormai aveva preso una decisione.<br/>Spadino ed Aureliano arrivarono, scesero velocemente dalla macchina andando verso di lui, che sembrava quasi in uno stato di trance.<br/>“Lele...” <br/>La voce di Spadino era morbida, delicata, si avvicinò a lui posandogli una mano sulla spalla, sullo sfondo Aureliano lo fissava; nonostante lo avesse maltrattato negli ultimi tempi non poteva negare di essere davvero preoccupato per il suo stato, non lo aveva mai visto così.<br/>“Lè dì qualcosa, così ce fai preoccupà davero.” disse l’Adami, con voce chiaramente quasi impaurita.<br/>Lele allontanò Spadino, sussurrandogli che andava tutto bene.<br/>Ma non era così, da un anno nella sua vita nulla era andato bene, non significava più nulla nemmeno quella parola: vita, così vuota ed inutile, così impotente.<br/>“Non voglio che vi preoccupiate per me, voglio che ora vi preoccupiate per voi.”<br/>Un attimo di silenzio, un lungo attimo in cui Spadino ed Aureliano si guardarono.<br/>“Samurai sa tutto, sa della vostra relazione, sa dei patti per i terreni di Ostia, sa ogni cosa, perfino della retata.”<br/>I due rimasero impietriti dalla confessione di Lele, non volevano credere a quello che stavano sentendo.<br/>“Che cazzo hai fatto?”<br/>Aureliano fu l’unico che riuscì a parlare, Spadino sentiva un forte vuoto nell’anima che non riusciva a fargli spiccicare parola.<br/>Si era fidato di lui, ciecamente, forse anche troppo, ed ora li aveva mandati di nuovo alla gogna, questa volta davvero.<br/>Quella notizia non avrebbe messo troppo tempo ad arrivare alle orecchie di Adelaide e di tutta la sua famiglia.<br/>“Non ho avuto scelta, stava per uccidere la mia ragazza, e lo ha fatto comunque, ma non sono qui per questo.”<br/>Lele fissò Spadino negli occhi, poteva leggere tutta la sua delusione ed il suo disgusto nei suoi confronti; li aveva venduti, li aveva uccisi.<br/>“C’hai messo nella tomba Lè, lo sai sì?”<br/>“Lo so, ecco perché sono andato da Angelica per dirle di aiutarvi, specie a te Spadì, tu sei quello più a rischio per questa cosa. Ma non sono qui nemmeno per questo.”<br/>“Dicce che cazzo voi...” <br/>Il tono comprensivo dello zingaro era sparito, non gli interessava che Lele avesse avvertito Angelica, avrebbe dovuto in qualsiasi caso lasciare tutta la vita che finalmente si stava costruendo per colpa sua, e non riusciva a perdonarglielo.<br/>“Volevo dirvi che Aureliano aveva ragione, solo un coglione come me poteva buttà al cesso una vita perfetta come quella che avevo io, un padre che mi amava, una quasi laurea, soldi e feste, la vita perfetta per un ragazzo della mia età. Ho voluto di più, e quel di più mi ha fatto arrivare a voi, che siete stati i migliori amici che io abbia mai avuto, e vi ho voluto davvero bene, credetemi.”<br/>In un secondo Lele estrasse la pistola del padre dal retro dei pantaloni puntandosela alla tempia.<br/>“Ma non voglio essere come voi.”<br/>I due scattarono verso di lui, cercando di fermarlo, ma non fecero in tempo, lo sparo perforò la tempia di Lele facendolo cadere a terra con un tonfo che rimbombò per tutto il parcheggio vuoto, l’eco dello sparo ancora nell’aria.<br/>Il sangue sgorgava dalla sua testa come un fiume, bagnando il terreno di un rosso scarlatto, gli occhi erano rimasti aperti ed in essi iniziava a gocciolare il liquido rosso che li colorava in modo innaturale.<br/>La bocca era semi spalancata, posata in modo disordinato sull’asfalto malconcio, il suo corpo era accasciato in posizione fetale, come un bambino che dormiva, come chi aveva ritrovato la pace.<br/>Spadino ed Aureliano rimasero lì, senza poter fare nulla.<br/>La bocca di Aureliano era spalancata così come gli occhi, che a loro volta erano lucidi e sull’orlo di versare delle lacrime.<br/>Spadino aveva le mani davanti alla bocca, incredulo per ciò che avevano appena visto.<br/>“Ma che cazzo ha fatto...”<br/>La voce dell’Adami tremava, tremava come il corpo del suo compagno accanto a lui.<br/>Lasciò uscire una singola lacrima, fissando ancora il corpo dell’amico a terra, che aveva incontrato un destino così tragico da portarlo perfino a porre fine alla sua vita.<br/>Spadino si piegò a terra, le lacrime scorrevano sul suo viso senza che lui emettesse nemmeno un suono.<br/>Continuava a guardare quegli occhi vitrei riempirsi di sangue, facendo raggrumare le ciglia lunghe e scure del ragazzo e cambiando il colore della sclera da bianco ad arancione rossastro.<br/>Si alzò poi, avanzando verso il corpo del ragazzo per poi piegarsi su un ginocchio, posò le dita sulle sue palpebre chiudendole delicatamente, sporcandosi appena la pelle col suo sangue.<br/>Si voltò poi verso Aureliano, sgranando di colpo gli occhi.<br/>“Aurelià attento!”<br/>Non fece in tempo a parlare che due uomini afferrarono Aureliano  da dietro per la braccia immobilizzandolo, Spadino gli andò in contro ma venne fermato a sua volta da altri due uomini.<br/>Si voltò di colpo notando che uno di quegli uomini era proprio il lacchè di Samurai, che rideva guardandolo negli occhi, rideva di lui, di loro.<br/>Dopo qualche secondo anche la figura di Samurai si palesò, composto come al solito e con una leggera camicia aperta con sotto una maglia, un paio di jeans rovinati e le sue immancabili scarpe sportive.<br/>“Chi si rivede, come state ragazzi?”<br/>Samurai si avvicinò ad Aureliano, il quale aveva la rabbia in volto; la carotide sembrava più gonfia mentre smetteva di dimenarsi  per guardare il volto dell’uomo che aveva rovinato la vita a più persone di chiunque altro in quella città.<br/>“Aurelià, m’hanno detto che hai cambiato gusti, capisco che possa succedere, ma co no zingaro?”<br/>Le narici dell’Adami si dilatarono, scattò in avanti ma i due uomini, nettamente più grossi di lui, lo tennero ben saldo.<br/>“Stai buono Aurelià, adesso noi facciamo un bel discorsetto.”<br/>Samurai si spostò mettendosi accanto a lui, indicando poi Spadino, che continuava a dimenarsi come un pazzo.<br/>“Lo vedi sì? Bene, si da il caso che quei due ragazzi che sono vicino a lui abbiano gusti particolari, quelli di uno sono molto affini ai tuoi, l’altro semplicemente prova piacere a sentire qualsiasi essere umano soffrire. Facciamo una bella cosa, visto che so che tu non sei impressionabile a parole.”<br/>Samurai fece un cenno ai due uomini, i quali compresero immediatamente.<br/>Il suo lacchè prese Spadino per i capelli trascinandolo a terra nonostante lui stesse facendo resistenza, per poi tenerlo fermo, l’altro uomo si chinò su di lui tenendolo stretto per la gola ed iniziando ad avvicinarsi al volto dello zingaro, il quale gli sputò in viso.<br/>Dopo questa mancanza di rispetto, l’uomo che era sopra il corpo di Spadino gli sferrò un pugno sullo zigomo stordendolo quel che bastava per farlo calmare.<br/>“Lo vedi Aurelià, hai capito che sta succedendo?”<br/>Aureliano diventò una furia, inziò a dimenarsi ancora di più gridando come un pazzo, voleva ucciderlo, voleva ucciderlo con tutte le sue forze ma quei due uomini continuavano a non lasciarlo andare nonostante continuasse a sferzargli calci sugli stinchi.<br/>Samurai prese la pistola puntandola sotto il mento di Aureliano, che aveva il respiro affannato ed era sudato tanta era la rabbia che sentiva.<br/>“Statte bono, uno stronzo come te si merita solo di soffrire, quindi mo guardi fino a quando non decido io di farli smettere, okay?”<br/>“Me fai schifo, sei solo n’omo de merda.”<br/>Samurai non disse nulla, strinse il viso di Aureliano in una mano costringendolo a guardare la scena.<br/>Spadino era perfettamente cosciente ed aveva ben capito cosa stesse succedendo, o almeno lo credeva, pensava lo avrebbero picchiato fino a fargli perdere i sensi per far cedere Aureliano, ma quello che stava accadendo era ben diverso.<br/>L’uomo sopra di lui iniziò a slacciarsi i pantaloni e la cinta, per poi sfilare quelli dello zingaro assieme alle sue scarpe con violenza.<br/>“No… ”<br/>Comprese in poco tempo ciò che stava per succedere.<br/>“Per favore questo no!”<br/>Spadino iniziò a gridare, poteva sopportare qualsiasi dolore, li conosceva bene, ma non si era mai trovato faccia a faccia con uno stupro, era una delle cose che più lo disgustava, non lo aveva mai concepito, nonostante qualche suo parente ne avesse commessi diversi.<br/>Aureliano fissava la scena impotente, non aveva mai visto Alberto così terrorizzato, sentiva che chiamava il suo nome come un bambino impaurito, gridava e dimenava le gambe per non farsi toccare.<br/>Le lacrime iniziarono ad uscire dagli occhi di Aureliano e le urla dalle sue labbra, mentre guardava quell’uomo entrare violentemente dentro il corpo della persona che era diventata la più importante nella sua vita.<br/>Poi quel grido, quel grido straziante attutito dalla mano del lacchè di Samurai sulla bocca di Alberto, gli ansimi disgustosi dell’uomo che lo stava violentando.<br/>Bloccato in quella presa senza poterlo aiutare sentiva quasi le gambe cedergli, un dolore allo stomaco, un senso di nausea profondo ed incontrollabile.</p>
<p>“Lo senti come strilla Aurelià? Ti avevo già detto di non giocare con me, ma tu te ne sei fregato come il ragazzino che sei.”<br/>Samurai si avvicinò all’orecchio del giovane e sconvolto Adami, sussurrando.<br/>“O fai come te dico io, o tutto ciò che ami o che mai amerai lo distruggerò fino a quando non ti punterai una pistola alla testa come ha fatto quell’altro cagasotto dell’amico tuo, ci siamo intesi?”<br/>“Dimmi che cosa vuoi...”<br/>Aureliano si arrese, si arrese quando sentì le urla di Spadino finire nella rassegnazione di ciò che gli stava accadendo, si arrese quando vide nei suoi occhi l’abbandono e le lacrime scendere lateralmente sul suo viso, distrutto e sconfitto dal dolore che stava provando, dal disgusto e dall’orrore.<br/>“Ridamme i terreni di Ostia, adesso saranno sgomberati come ben sai, e me li prendo io, te non puoi stacce seduto a sto tavolo Aurelià.”<br/>L’uomo venne con un gemito sommesso, tenendo la mano stretta attorno al collo di Alberto, ansimando fra i suoi capelli scuri, per poi allontanarsi dal suo corpo assieme all’altro che lo stava tenendo fermo.<br/>Spadino non si mosse, rimase lì a terra immobile, non parlò, quasi sembrava non respirare.<br/>Nel silenzio, lo squillo di un cellulare.<br/>“Prendite tutto...”<br/>Le lacrime continuavano ad uscire dagli occhi di Aureliano, che guardava l’unico essere umano che lo aveva davvero ammorbidito, che era andato oltre la sua scorza apparente, l’unico che forse lo aveva e lo avrebbe mai amato davvero.<br/>“Bravo Aureliano, vedo che hai capito, lasciatelo.”<br/>I due uomini lasciarono la presa ed Aureliano cadde a terra tanto si sentiva le gambe gelatinose, impossibilitate a sostenerlo.<br/>“Sta tranquillo, non avrà conseguenze, il mio uomo era sano come un pesce.”<br/>Furono le ultime parole che uscirono dalla bocca di Samurai, prima di sparire nel buio del parcheggio abbandonato.<br/>L’Adami si avvicinò lentamente al corpo di Spadino, che continuava a non dire nulla, continuava a non parlare, nemmeno lo guardava.<br/>“Albè...”<br/>Ma non rispose, non disse una parola.<br/>Aureliano gli passò una mano sul volto, facendolo girare dalla sua parte, lo sguardo che tanto amava e conosceva alla perfezione di Alberto era diverso, svanito nel nulla quasi.<br/>“Mi dispiace...”<br/>“Non è colpa tua...”<br/>Furono le uniche parole che uscirono dalle labbra di Spadino prima che Aureliano lo afferrasse delicatamente per portare il suo volto al petto, stringendolo come non aveva mai fatto prima.<br/>Spadino inspirò profondamente, cingendo poi il corpo di Aureliano con le braccia, sentendosi sprofondare nella più lugubre vergogna.<br/>Impossibile dire quanto rimasero in quella posizione, prima che l’Adami parlasse.<br/>“Riesci a camminare?”<br/>Voleva portarlo via, voleva permettergli di lavarsi, doveva sentirsi sporco come mai prima nella sua vita.<br/>“Penso di sì.”<br/>“Andiamo allora.”<br/>Lo aiutò ad alzarsi, prendendo i suoi pantaloni da terra ed aiutandolo a rivestirsi.<br/>Da una tasca dei jeans cadde il telefono di Alberto, con svariate chiamate perse di Angelica, la quale sapeva perfettamente tutto, tutto tranne cosa era appena successo.<br/>“Richiamala.” sussurò Spadino.<br/>“Albè ci pensiamo dopo.”<br/>“T’ho detto richiamala.”<br/>Aureliano non insistette oltre, richiamando Angelica, ma avrebbe parlato lui stesso.<br/>“Albè! Albè dimme che stai bene perché cazzo non me rispondevi? È venuto uno che ...”<br/>“Angelica, sono Aureliano.”<br/>Un lungo momento di silenzio, poi la voce strozzata da un pianto trattenuto di Angelica.<br/>“Dov’è Alberto?”<br/>“È qui, ma ho preferito parlatte io, lo sto portando nella villa di famiglia, Lele ci ha detto che te poi aiutacce… Che sai tutto.”<br/>“Dimme che cazzo è successo a mi marito.”<br/>“Te lo dico dopo, te adesso vieni alla villa, ti mando l’indirizzo su sto numero.”<br/>Angelica non fece ulteriore resistenza, riagganciò il telefono ed aspetto le direttive di Aureliano.<br/>L’Adami mandò un messaggio scrivendo l’indirizzo della sua villa di famiglia.<br/>Arrivarono a casa in poco tempo, durante il viaggio Alberto non aveva detto una parola, guardava fuori dal finestrino senza pronunciare nessun tipo di suono.<br/>Posava le dita su di esso lasciandole scorrere appena, Aureliano si chiedeva a cosa stesse pensando, come si stesse sentendo in quel momento.<br/>Voleva aiutarlo, ma sentiva di non avere il potere di farlo, aveva lasciato che gli accadesse una delle cose peggiori al mondo, mentre lui era costretto a stare lì a guardarlo.<br/>Il ricordo di quelle grida gli inquinava la mente, il suo nome gridato più volte mentre invocava un aiuto che lui non aveva potuto dargli.<br/>Arrivati a casa, Spadino andò dritto sotto la doccia, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.<br/>Aureliano si sedette sul divano subito dopo l’entrata, si sedette per continuare a pensare a quell’immagine che aveva stampata nel cervello.<br/>Spadino sotto la doccia si continuava a strofinare la spugna addosso, sempre più forte, sempre di più, fino a farsi diventare la pelle rossa.<br/>Quel disgusto che sentiva sulla pelle non se ne sarebbe andato facilmente, non così in fretta.<br/>Poggiò le mani sul muro della doccia, per poi iniziare a sbattere un palmo su di esso ripetutamente.<br/>Non sarebbe finita lì, il suo sguardo mutò nuovamente, trasformandosi in odio puro, in sete, in fame.<br/>Sul divano Aureliano fissava il vuoto, e contemporaneamente, come fossero legati da un filo invisibile, anche il suo sguardo cambiò.<br/>Spadino uscì dalla doccia, legandosi un asciugamano in vita raggiunse poi Aureliano nel salone della casa.<br/>I due si guardarono, si compresero in poco tempo, senza bisogno di parlare.<br/>Avessero dovuto metterci anni, non importava quanti.<br/>Non sarebbe finita lì.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Non dimentico.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelica arrivò alla villa degli Adami in poco tempo.<br/>Durante il tragitto aveva pensato alle cose più orribili, aveva pensato di trovare suo marito sfigurato, con arti fratturati, con un proiettile conficcato in chissà quale parte del corpo.<br/>La voce di Aureliano al telefono le era sembrata davvero ferma, anche se aveva sentito un accenno di preoccupazione, non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo.<br/>A casa Anacleti avevano fatto molte domande, specie Adelaide, ma Angelica orma sapeva gestirla e semplicemente le aveva detto che non doveva impicciarsi degli affari che riguardavano soltanto lei e Spadino.<br/>Non sapeva per quanto avrebbe retto quella scusa in caso Alberto avesse dovuto stare lontano da casa per molto tempo.<br/>Bussò alla porta, la casa era priva di guardie, nessuno era fuori a sorvegliare.<br/>Pessima idea, pensò la zingara.<br/>Aureliano aprì; per Angelica era la prima volta che lo vedeva così vicino, era la prima volta che guardava in faccia la persona che aveva rubato il cuore di suo marito e lo aveva fatto suo come mai era riuscita a fare.<br/>Era la prima volta che vedeva veramente di chi fosse innamorato Alberto, anche se lui non lo aveva mai detto, né a lei, né tanto meno ad Aureliano.<br/>Ma una donna certe cose le sente, Angelica lo aveva sempre saputo, anche se ammetterlo era doloroso.<br/>Aureliano la guardò, sorrise appena nel vedere quanto fosse bella e nel vedere il suo addome rigonfio, quell’addome che portava in grembo il figlio di Alberto.<br/>Pensò che solo un pazzo avrebbe rinunciato ad una donna così bella, e si domandò quanti dentro quella famiglia volessero trovarsi al posto di Spadino.<br/>“Tu devi esse Angelica.”<br/>“E te devi esse Aureliano.”<br/>La voce di quella donna era ferma come quella di una vera leader, una donna forte dallo sguardo profondo, una vera matrona; lei era una donna di potere, si poteva percepire da ogni fibra del suo essere.<br/>Aureliano le fece spazio, facendola entrare, nel frattempo Spadino si era rivestito, indossando una tuta appartenente ad Aureliano ed una maglia che gli andava leggermente larga.<br/>Non appena vide Angelica le andò incontro abbracciandola, lei ricambiò l’abbraccio facendo uscire un sospiro di sollievo vedendo che non aveva ferite particolare, al di fuori di un piccolo ematoma sulla guancia destra.<br/>Lui le stampò un bacio sulle labbra, uno di quei baci che dedicava solo a lei, puri ed innocenti come non dedicava a nessuno.<br/>Aureliano distolse lo sguardo, sentendosi fuori luogo ed anche un tantino infastidito da quel gesto, nonostante sapesse che per Alberto non significava nulla.<br/>“Che t’hanno fatto? Stai bene?” <br/>La zingara rigirava il volto del marito fra le mani, cercando altre escoriazioni sul volto.<br/>“Non ho altre ferite Angè, poi sta tranquilla.”<br/>“Allora che cazzo è successo, qualcuno de voi vole dimmelo?”<br/>Angelica si voltò verso Aureliano, che a sua volta la guardò.<br/>“Beh? Che cazzo ve prenne? Volete parlà?”<br/>“Angè, calmate, te prego.”<br/>Spadino intervenne prendendole il volto fra le mani, cercando di tranquillizzarla, anche se quello che aveva da dirle l’avrebbe mandata fuori di sé.<br/>“No che non me calmo Albè, devi dimme che t’hanno fatto!”<br/>“M’hanno violentato Angè, sei contenta mo’?”<br/>Un silenzio tombale cadde sulla casa ed un buio profondo a sua volta cadde nel cuore di Angelica.<br/>Non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare una cosa del genere, mai nella sua vita.<br/>Ingenuamente pensava che un uomo non potesse venir violentato, che quella fosse una disgrazia che toccava solo alle donne.<br/>Non aveva mai pensato che un giorno avrebbe sentito uscire parole simili dalla bocca di suo marito.<br/>Gli occhi le divennero lucidi, Alberto aveva abbassato lo sguardo, si vergognava di ciò che era successo e dirlo lo faceva sentire ancora più rabbioso, ancora più affamato di vendetta.<br/>“E te do stavi, eh?”<br/>Angelica si rivolse ad Aureliano, fissandolo in cagnesco mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scendere come rapide dai suoi occhi.<br/>“Angè.”<br/>“Statte zitto Albè, statte zitto!”<br/>La zingara andò verso Aureliano, non lasciò spazio fra di loro, lo guardava negli occhi con lo sguardo di chi esigeva una risposta.<br/>“Risponnime, do cazzo stavi te?”<br/>“Stavo là.” rispose lui, con rabbia, rabbia dedicata di nuovo a quell’immagine raccapricciante.<br/>“E non hai fatto un cazzo, eh?!”<br/>“Non potevo fa un cazzo! Che te credi, che lo avrei lasciato così se avessi potuto fa qualcosa?”<br/>Uno schiaffo si piazzò sulla guancia di Aureliano, sentiva le mani bruciarle, i palmi le pizzicavano ferocemente.<br/>Si sentì un’idiota per aver fatto quel gesto subito dopo, scoppiando in lacrime, lacrime furiose, lacrime che Aureliano conosceva bene.<br/>Conosceva quel senso di impotenza, l’aveva provato per tutto il tempo in cui era stato costretto a guardare quella scena, vedere il ragazzo che forse amava, non se l’era mai chiesto prima, ma la rabbia e la sofferenza che aveva provato in quel momento lo aveva fatto riflettere.<br/>D’istinto abbracciò la zingara davanti a lui, la strinse a sé come se in qualche modo la conoscesse.<br/>Ed era così, aveva visto i suoi occhi tramite i racconti di Alberto, immaginato la sua voce, le sue mani e le sue labbra, aveva potuto sentire il suo profumo.<br/>Se esisteva un amore platonico nella vita di Spadino, quello era proprio fra le sue braccia in quel momento.<br/>Alberto guardava la scena, sorrise di sfuggita a labbra chiuse, la donna che era sua moglie in quel momento aveva accettato davvero in tutto e per tutto la sua vita, in ogni sfaccettatura.<br/>Sapeva dentro di sé che quelle due persone non le avrebbe mai perse, il che diede un cenno di sollievo al suo animo ingrigito.<br/>Angelica si staccò da quell’abbraccio, voltandosi verso Spadino, notando la sua espressione quasi di benessere, nonostante quello che gli era successo.<br/>“Come stai?” gli domandò lei.<br/>“Sto come devo sta, ma non lascerò che questa cosa finisca a sto modo, non avemo ancora perso.”<br/>Le parole del marito sorpresero la zingara, prendendola alla sprovvista.<br/>“Che c’hai intenzione de fa? La cosa non ci metterà molto ad arrivà alle orecchie de tutti, inoltre senza quei terreni non possiamo allargarci, inutile fare un’alleanza.”<br/>“Lo so.”<br/>Aureliano lo guardava, sapeva già le intenzioni che aveva, ne avevano parlato mentre stavano aspettando Angelica.<br/>Una scelta sofferta per entrambi, ma l’unica scelta possibile.<br/>“Se ne deve andare.”<br/>Disse l’Adami, attirando l’attenzione di Angelica.<br/>Lo aveva già previsto, con talmente tanto anticipo che aveva già preparato una valigia, aveva previsto che la prossima mossa di Samurai, per mettere fine definitivamente al dominio di Spadino sulla sua famiglia, sarebbe stato quella di riferire tutto ad Adelaide, che così facendo avrebbe potuto disconoscerlo.<br/>“Anche se te ne andassi, però, te rendi conto che se mai dovessi tornare comunque saresti  disconosciuto da tu madre? Quella non aspetta altro, vuoi andà via pe sempre? C’hai un fio che sta pe arivà.”<br/>“Lo so, non c’ho scelta, ma non te preoccupà, non andrò via per sempre.”<br/>Angelica non comprendeva, non riusciva a capire dove Spadino volesse arrivare.<br/>“Er prossimo erede de sta famia lo porti in grembo, pure se mi fratello se dovesse sveglià dal coma, comanni te, e comanderai sempre te, Aureliano ti aiuterà, quando nascerà nostro fio, devi richiede che lui faccia da padrino, per unire definitivamente l’alleanza fra le due famiglie, lo devi pretende, pure se te diranno de no, ricorda che sei te che comanni fino a quando stai in vita.”<br/>“Se tu fratello se sveglia dal coma cercherà de levacce tutto.”<br/>“E noi non se lo faremo levà.”<br/>La voce di Aureliano era stabile, convinta di ciò che stava dicendo, credeva davvero nella riuscita del piano di Spadino, si fidava ciecamente di ciò che aveva in mente.<br/>“Molte zone de Roma so le mie, per ora parte de Ostia l’ho persa, ma non vordì che sarà così pe sempre, ve conviene pure a voi, vedrai che quanno sentiranno parlà de cifre non opporranno tutta sta resistenza.”<br/>“E te?” chiese Angelica rivolgendosi a Spadino.<br/>“De me non te preoccupà, ho abbastanza soldi da parte pe cavammela, non andrò così lontano come pensi.”<br/>Angelica asserì, le sembrava l’unica soluzione possibile per risolvere quella situazione, Alberto non avrebbe avuto potere a Roma da diseredato e lei non avrebbe potuto aiutarlo oltre.<br/>“Va bene, ma dove andrai?”<br/>“Non te lo posso dì, non dovrete mai sapere do sto, me farò sentì io quando sarà necessario.”<br/>“Quando voi partì?”<br/>“Domani mattina, ho solo bisogno che me procuri le mie cose, sai che ho vari documenti falsi, me basteranno pe spostamme.”<br/>“Ho già fatto la valigia tua, quanno è venuto l’amico tuo...”<br/>Nella voce di Angelica c’era una nota amara, aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che in qualche modo non lo avrebbe perso, invece stava accadendo e non poteva farci nulla.<br/>Né lei né Aureliano potevano risolvere quel problema, e nell’anima provavano la stessa sensazione, il vuoto di perdere una persona cara, di vederla andare via per chissà quanto tempo.<br/>La zingara guardò Aureliano, si scambiarono uno sguardo complice, uno sguardo comprensivo.<br/>“Voglio solo sapè na cosa...Me serve pe capì...”<br/>I due la guardarono in modo interrogativo, ma lei si rivolse solo ad Aureliano.<br/>“Voglio sapè se te lo ami, perché non lo manno ar macello pe na cosa del genere se te non provi quello che lui prova pe te.”<br/>Spadino rimase immobile, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dire ciò che provava per Aureliano al diretto interessato, si era sempre trattenuto, per vergogna, o forse solo per paura di non essere ricambiato allo stesso modo.<br/>L’Adami sapeva bene cosa provava, lo aveva sempre saputo ma in qualche modo si negava quel sentimento, nonostante urlasse dentro la sua testa per uscire allo scoperto.<br/>Non guardava Alberto, fissava Angelica negli occhi lucidi di pianto, sull’orlo di esplodere per l’ennesima volta.<br/>“N’ho mai amato nessuno così Angè...”<br/>La voce era sussurrata, roca, piena di verità, così tanto da far sì che le lacrime scendessero silenziose sul suo volto, non aveva mai pianto così tanto nella sua vita come in quell’unico giorno pieno di amare sorprese.<br/>“Va bene allora...” disse mentre con il palmo della mano raccoglieva una delle lacrime che scendevano.<br/>Aureliano si voltò verso Spadino, stava sorridendo, in quel tugurio di orrore che aveva patito stava sorridendo e sembrava realmente felice; e lo era, sentire quelle parole aveva colmato un vuoto che sentiva da anni.<br/>Avrebbe voluto dedicargli almeno un bacio, uno solo dopo quella dichiarazione spinta da Angelica, ma non lo fece per rispetto di quest’ultima, che però non era di certo una sciocca.<br/>“Vado a raccattare la roba tua e te la porto, se vedemo dopo.”<br/>La zingara si avvicinò a Spadino lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia, un bacio tenero e di approvazione; in fondo non l’avrebbe mai amata come avrebbe voluto, ma era serena nel sapere che amava qualcuno che lo stava ricambiando.<br/>Uscì dalla casa, lasciando i due da soli.<br/>“Albè senti...”<br/>“Statte zitto.”<br/>Non lo fece nemmeno parlare, gli andò incontro per poi baciarlo, un bacio profondo che non  aveva mai donato a nessuno, un bacio appassionato, una tenerezza che non sapeva nemmeno di avere nelle sue corde.<br/>Aureliano lo attaccò a sé, stringendo le dita sui suoi capelli ancora umidi, sapeva che quello era uno degli ultimi momenti che aveva con lui, sapeva che non avrebbe potuto sprecarlo.<br/>“Te ricordi quando hai fatto tornare Lele, quando t’ho detto tenendote da parte per un braccio che non dimentico?” disse Aureliano, staccandosi da quel bacio, con voce bassa e soffiata, mentre carezzava la guancia non danneggiata di Alberto.<br/>“Si, mbè?”<br/>“Non me so dimenticato de niente, de quella volta che t’ho rifiutato, de quanto t’avrò fatto sta male, non me so dimenticato de come so impazzito dopo, e de certo non me so mai dimenticato de te.”<br/>Lo baciò di nuovo, posando delicatamente le labbra su quelle di Spadino, sussurrando poi su di esse.<br/>“Sta volta tocca a te non dimenticatte...”<br/>L’Adami prese un profondo respiro, facendo entrare tutto l’odore della pelle, dei capelli, del respiro di Alberto nei suoi polmoni; non voleva dimenticare, ancora.<br/>“Non te dimenticà che devi tornà da me...”<br/>Alberto sorrise, passò le sue dita ripetutamente sul volto di Aureliano, carezzando la sua barba e i suoi zigomi.<br/>Posò le sue dita sui suoi occhi, facendoglieli socchiudere appena in modo delicato.<br/>“Non me dimentico...”.<br/>La mattina dopo, Alberto partì, nessuno sapeva dove sarebbe andato, nessuno sapeva quando sarebbe tornato.<br/>Avrebbero aspettato, le uniche due persone che nella sua vita contavano qualcosa, lo avrebbero aspettato anche per anni.<br/>Nei giorni a seguire, arrivò a casa Anacleti un pacco destinato ad Adelaide, con dentro la registrazione della confessione di Lele sulla relazione che Spadino aveva con Aureliano.<br/>Tutto sembrava andare esattamente come avrebbe dovuto, ma si sa che l’unica cosa certa della vita, è che prima o poi finisce.<br/>Con quella registrazione fra le mani, Adelaide non faceva altro che ascoltarla e riascoltarla.<br/>La donna sapeva perfettamente dell’omosessualità del figlio, renderla pubblica avrebbe significato riuscire a spodestarlo, ma contemporaneamente gettare vergogna sulla sua stessa famiglia.<br/>L’unica speranza era sdraiata su un letto d’ospedale, al quale lei vegliava ogni giorno, sperando che quegli occhi si aprissero da un momento all’altro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Paralleli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ecco qui il nuovo capitolo! So che ci sto mettendo tanto, ma in realtà la storia è quasi conclusa.<br/>Mi scuso con chi mi segue per l'attesa, come spesso faccio ormai, ma è proprio un periodo pieno.<br/>Non rimarrà incompiuta ad ogni modo, e spero questo capitolo vi piaccia!<br/>Un saluto a tutti/e!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In quel bagno, in quel tardo pomeriggio, Aureliano si fissava allo specchio, rimirando la sua immagine come se non la riconoscesse.<br/>Non era cambiato poi molto in quell’anno, aveva il solito taglio, la solita barba,  le solite labbra, sembrava solo più incupito.<br/>Ormai era passato un anno, un anno lungo ed interminabile senza Alberto al suo fianco, si era sentito nuovamente mancare il respiro quando aveva iniziato a pensare che forse non lo avrebbe rivisto mai più.<br/>La sua famiglia lo dava per morto, proprio come probabilmente lo stesso Spadino aveva sperato, solo Angelica ed Aureliano potevano sapere che non era così.<br/>Si guardava in quello specchio, con le gocce lente dell’acqua che usciva ticchettando dal rubinetto, chiedendosi perché ancora non si fosse mosso per andarlo a cercare.<br/>Non lo vedeva da così tanto che quasi stava svanendo il ricordo del suo sorriso, così  nitidamente impresso nella sua mente.<br/>Ogni volta che pensava di averlo perso per sempre, la sua psiche si rifiutava di accettarlo e ripensava alla promessa che gli aveva fatto.<br/>Sarebbe tornato, chissà come, chissà quando, ma lo avrebbe fatto.<br/>Anche se quell’idea stava svanendo giorno dopo giorno nella sua testa, si sentiva perso, vuoto, abbandonato.<br/>Aureliano Adami sapeva bene cosa fosse l’abbandono, lo aveva provato così tante volte nella sua vita che ormai quasi aveva imparato a convivere con quella sensazione; la riconosceva, comunicava con lei in silenzio.<br/>Era come una vecchia amica, la sensazione d’abbandono, una di quelle amiche dell’infanzia che ti prendeva in giro davanti agli altri bambini e che saltuariamente rivedevi nelle vie più impensabili della città più improbabile.<br/>Lei era lì, a ricordargli che, in un modo o nell’altro, il suo unico destino era stare solo.<br/>Con le dita posate sulla lastra di vetro riflettente, appannato dal vapore della doccia,disegnava su di essa ghirigori, cercava qualcosa, una sorta di filtro dei pensieri, nello scivolare lento dei suoi polpastrelli.<br/>In quelle linee imprecise poteva vedere la sua vita, sempre spezzettata ed impercettibilmente incasinata.<br/>Si chiedeva come lo guardasse la gente che lo poteva vedere in un qualsiasi bar, si chiedeva se dall’esterno si vedesse tutto quel caos, quella solitudine, quel disprezzo verso una vita che non aveva mai compreso a fondo.<br/>Quel desiderio di normalità.<br/>Era in gabbia, come non lo era mai stato, e l’unica persona che aveva la chiave non era lì per aprirgli la cella.<br/>Era solo senza esserlo, perché accanto aveva Angelica e suo figlio, Cesare, per il quale praticamente stava facendo da padre.<br/>In quegli occhi scuri, profondi di bambino innocente, rivedeva lo sguardo di Spadino, ricordava la prima volta che lo aveva incontrato, quel suo  modo di fare indisciplinato ed incredibilmente sciolto.<br/>Si ricordava bene quanto si sentisse la sua presenza in qualsiasi stanza in cui entrava, il modo di scherzare, schernire chiunque, quella risata contagiosa.<br/>Non aveva mai sentito così tanto la mancanza di qualcuno, un nodo allo stomaco si stringeva ogni volta che pensava alla sua voce, che come una campana gli rimbombava nella testa, assordandolo ora dopo ora.<br/>Ormai era più di un mese che non si faceva nemmeno sentire, non sapeva dove fosse, come stesse, con chi fosse.<br/>Avrebbe solo voluto riaverlo in quella bolgia, pensava che in qualche modo avrebbe potuto rimettere le cose a posto.<br/>Il fratello di Spadino aveva ripreso conoscenza, era tornato a casa sotto le grida euforiche della sua famiglia, tutti erano felici di rivederlo, tutti, tranne Angelica.<br/>Aureliano ricordava bene il giorno in cui era corsa ad Ostia per avvertirlo, per sfogarsi, per dirgli quanto gli mancasse il marito e che se non fosse tornato in tempo probabilmente Manfredi sarebbe riuscito a mandare quella famiglia in rovina.<br/>Inoltre, quest’ultimo non aveva mai accettato, assieme ad Adelaide, la nomina che aveva ottenuto Aureliano nei confronti di Cesare.<br/>Erano in conflitto, senza poter esserlo davvero.<br/>Tutti quei pensieri nella mente dell’Adami correvano come un treno in ritardo per l’ultima fermata, frettolosi si davano il cambio nei meandri della sua psiche, in momenti ben precisi.<br/>Lo cullavano la notte prima di addormentarsi, lo accompagnavano al mattino quando si svegliava.<br/>Nella noia si presentavano ancora più forti e potenti, quando fissando dalla finestra della sua abitazione, Aureliano cercava solo un po’ di pace.<br/>Ma in quel riflesso nello specchio, l’unica cosa che poteva vedere era un uomo irrequieto, stanco, ma soprattutto solo.</p>
<p>Poco lontano, nei pressi di Viterbo, anche Spadino stava rimirando la sua immagine nello specchio.<br/>In un anno era talmente cambiato da non riconoscersi più…<br/>Sul viso era spuntata della barba non particolarmente folta, la teneva curata e sistemata, la rasatura era sparita ed i capelli erano quasi definibili lunghi.<br/>Tutti i suoi vestiti eccentrici, tipici di lui, giacevano sul fondo di una delle valigie che aveva sempre con sé, sommerse da capi che attiravano poco l’attenzione.<br/>Si fissava nello specchio, toccandosi il volto con la mano destra spostava il capo in tutte le direzioni, cercando chi era sotto quella maschera.<br/>Stava per tornare a Roma, lo aveva deciso ormai da tempo, proprio perché tutti lo davano per morto, che qualcuno lo avesse ucciso, o quantomeno che non sarebbe più tornato.<br/>Non poteva trovare un momento più propizio di quello, per impossessarsi di nuovo della sua vita, e farla pagare a chi gliel’aveva tolta.<br/>Nello specchio vide una serie di volti susseguirsi; primo fu quello di sua madre.<br/>La donna che gli aveva dato la vita ma che non lo aveva mai accettato veramente, la donna che gli aveva confessato di sapere chi fosse, ma che gli aveva proibito di esserlo.<br/>La donna che non lo aveva mai amato per ciò che era, ma solo e sempre per ciò che il suo matriarcato aveva scelto per lui.<br/>Poi fu il turno di quello di Samurai, quel volto compiaciuto che ricordava dal loro ultimo incontro, mentre veniva umiliato davanti all’unica persona che avesse mai amato in vita sua.<br/>Quel volto provocò a Spadino un conato di vomito, un orrore antico ma non abbastanza da poter essere dimenticato.<br/>Forse non lo avrebbe mai fatto.<br/>Aveva passato mesi a lavarsi e lavarsi solo per togliere ciò che nel suo naso era l’odore della vergogna, aveva passato mesi a non guardarsi allo specchio, perché si disgustava, aveva passato mesi a riaccettarsi lentamente.<br/>Non sarebbe mai riuscito a perdonare una cosa come quella.<br/>Ultimo fu il volto di Aureliano, accompagnato dalla sua voce, quella voce che gli chiedeva di non dimenticarsi di lui, di tornare da lui.<br/>Alberto sorrise pensando a quel ricordo, a quell’uomo che aveva gettato al fuoco ogni sua certezza soltanto per lui, magari a fatica, ma lo aveva fatto.<br/>Lui gli mancava più di quanto non gli mancasse sé stesso.<br/>Lo cercava negli sguardi dei passanti ignari che, senza farlo nemmeno a posta, avevano un colore di occhi simile, ma mai uguale.<br/>Era impossibile da eguagliare.<br/>Lo cercava nelle risate dei ragazzi in centro di una città senza nome, lo cercava nel sapore del cibo, del caffè, di un bicchiere di troppo.<br/>Lo cercava fra le lenzuola fredde e solitarie della notte, negli schiamazzi dei clacson notturni, nelle giacche di pelle, nei sorrisi distratti.<br/>Eppure, nonostante la sua folle sensazione che lo avrebbe ritrovato dove meno se l’aspettava, non successe mai.<br/>Sapeva che ciò che cercava era a Roma, e che solo lì avrebbe potuto riaverlo.<br/>In quello specchio non vedeva più nulla che gli appartenesse, e se esisteva un Dio, solo lui avrebbe potuto sapere quanto desideroso fosse quello zingaro di riavere ciò che gli spettava di diritto.<br/>L’acqua del rubinetto iniziò a scorrere, il capo di Spadino sotto il suo getto che si bagnava velocemente.<br/>Accese il rasoio elettrico, passandolo prima sul viso, levando ogni pelo con cura per far tornare la sua pelle perfettamente liscia, poi divise i capelli rasandoli di lato, li spuntò, facendoli tornare come erano una volta.<br/>Passò le mani fra le ciocche scure scuotendole appena e facendo cadere a terra tutti i residui di capelli rimasti intrappolati.<br/>Accese il fon, iniziando a metterli in piega per poi sistemarli con la cera, come aveva sempre fatto fino ad un anno prima.<br/>Sospirò, guardandosi allo specchio ancora, riconoscendosi.<br/>Non esiste sensazione al mondo più idilliaca di ritrovare sé stessi, di conoscersi alla perfezione e di sapere cosa si vuole, chi si vuole, come lo si vuole.<br/>Spadino guardava il suo riflesso e quel ragazzo dai mille nomi che aveva convissuto con lui per un anno era svanito, disintegrandosi nel nulla.<br/>I vestiti scendevano lungo il corpo dello zingaro, cadendo a terra rassegnati, troppo fuori luogo per la persona che stavano avvolgendo.<br/>Nel fondo della valigia una camicia nera con un decoro barocco dorato, una delle sue preferite in assoluto, della marca Versace.<br/>Ricordava bene quando sua moglie gliel’aveva regalata, poco dopo essersi sposati.<br/>La mise a dosso, allacciandola fino al colletto, adornandola poi con gioielli in oro, gli unici che aveva portato con sé; una collana ed alcuni bracciali.<br/>Non aveva mai tolto la fede nuziale, l’aveva lasciata sempre in bella vista per ricordarsi delle sue appartenenze, di suo figlio, ormai nato senza un padre.<br/>Un paio di jeans neri, un paio di scarpe sportive nere, una felpa che richiamava sul lato delle maniche il motivo della camicia.<br/>Lo zingaro sorrise nel vedersi riapparire in uno schiocco di dita in quella lastra riflettente, sorrise nel vedere il suo sguardo più determinato, affamato ed assetato di riscatto;fiamme nere nelle perle.<br/>Uscì dalla stanza di una casa affittata in nero, una di quelle di campagna un po’ solitarie, dove nessuno l’avrebbe disturbato, per poi montare in macchina.<br/>Aveva girato il paese, era andato ovunque, proprio come i suoi antenati prima di lui aveva vissuto senza avere una fissa dimora, scoprendo dentro di lui una forza che non pensava di avere, quella dell’adattamento.<br/>Sapeva bene come adattarsi, come abbassare le aspettative, di quanto abbassarle, ma questo non aveva fatto altro che alimentare quella voglia di riprendere in mano ciò che era suo, in fondo era sempre stato un ribelle, un rivoluzionario.<br/>Suo figlio non sarebbe mai cresciuto così, non lo avrebbe mai permesso, per questo non poteva crescere sotto il controllo di suo fratello Manfredi.<br/>Manfredi...Ricordava le prove che gli faceva quando era bambino…<br/>Ricordava, mentre guidava sulla strada deserta verso Roma, quella notte in cui venne chiuso nella stalla delle pecore, completamente al buio.<br/>Ricordava le grida disperate del bambino che era, che man mano crescevano per poi andarsi a spegnere.<br/>Quella notte aveva sofferto il freddo, la fame, la paura… Da quel giorno aveva smesso di avere paura di molte cose; del buio, dei fantasmi, di tutto ciò di cui avevano paura i bambini.<br/>Ricordava anche però che un folle terrore si insinuò in lui proprio in quella notte di marzo; il terrore di suo fratello.<br/>Ormai era cresciuto, però, e quella paura avrebbe dovuto sconfiggerla.<br/>Sapeva fin troppo bene ciò che sarebbe successo…<br/>In circa due ore arrivò a Roma, sentendo finalmente aria di casa, quell’odore umido che ti inebria i polmoni, l’odore della corruzione, delle ragazze ubriache, l’odore dell’eternità e della vita mal sfruttata.<br/>Per lui non esisteva nulla come quell’odore, l’odore dell’appartenenza.<br/>Ma sapeva di non poter tornare a casa sua, non sarebbe stato ben accolto, anzi, probabilmente avrebbero cercato di far accadere ciò che pensavano fosse già accaduto.<br/>Quel momento sarebbe arrivato, senza alcun dubbio, ma prima di affrontare la realtà aveva bisogno di rivedere Aureliano.<br/>Non sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire, non sapeva se sarebbe rimasto viso, e doveva poter riguardare quegli occhi il più a lungo possibile.<br/>Poi suo figlio… Non aveva visto suo figlio nascere, non lo aveva visto mentre tentava di dire le prime parole, il suo primo pasto.<br/>Non aveva mai sentito la sua risata, non dal vivo, non aveva mai visto il suo sorriso.<br/>Arrivò finalmente ad Ostia, parcheggiando la macchina poco lontano dall’abitazione degli Adami.<br/>Incredibile come si sentisse più al sicuro lì che a casa sua…<br/>Passò davanti la grande villa, notando una scena dalla finestra, una scena che gli fece stringere il cuore per poi gonfiarlo come un palloncino sul punto d’esplodere.<br/>Con la luce accesa nel salone principale della casa, Aureliano camminava avanti e indietro con un piccolo fagotto fra le braccia, avvolto nel suo pigiama minuscolo e posato sulla spalla di quell’uomo che cercava di farlo evidentemente calmare.<br/>Lo dondolava appena, le lacrime scendevano sul viso pulito ed innocente del bimbo che tirava appena su col naso mentre si strofinava gli occhietti scuri, un po’ rigonfi per un probabile pianto copioso.<br/>Sul divano vi era la figura di Angelica, bella come non l’aveva mai vista, in un lungo vestito nero con i polsini di pelliccia leopardo, una treccia che scendeva laterale morbida, dei grandi orecchini d’oro con pietre preziose rosse e verdi, sorrideva e parlava, ma non si riusciva a sentire cosa stesse dicendo.<br/>Alberto fissava quella scena; sembravano una famiglia qualsiasi, in un posto qualsiasi del mondo, una madre, un padre, un bambino capriccioso come qualsiasi bambino sulla faccia della terra.<br/>Sorrise nel fissarli, nel guardare quel quadro perfetto, così innocuo, ingenuo, meravigliosamente semplice come nulla era mai stato nella sua vita.<br/>Spesso aveva pensato di avere qualcosa di così vero, di così tangibilmente normale, eppure sentiva di non appartenere al quadro della famiglia perfetta che si poteva vedere nelle pubblicità delle grandi marche.<br/>Lui aveva sempre voluto qualcosa di più…<br/>Né Aureliano né Angelica notarono Spadino avvicinarsi alla casa, troppo presi dai capricci e dai versetti del piccolo Cesare.<br/>“È rumoroso come su padre, nce se crede.” disse Angelica, ridendo appena.<br/>“Che tocca fa Angè, in quarche modo la genetica deve funzionà.”<br/>Aureliano continuava a cullare e dondolare Cesare fra le sue braccia, che ogni tanto minacciava con un piccolo verso di scoppiare nuovamente in lacrime.<br/>“Ma nun dormivano tipo vent’ore al giorno i regazzini?”<br/>“Se te sei scocciato me lo poi pure ridà eh.”<br/>“No, non te preoccupà, te glie stai appresso tutto er giorno, almeno la sera fatte da na mano.”<br/>“Certo ogni volta sto viaggio a sto regazzino, pe arivà qua a Ostia.”<br/>“Diglielo a quello stronzo de tu cognato, che manco me vole fa entrà dentro casa n’artro po’.”<br/>Angelica sospirò, le parole di Aureliano erano vere; Manfredi quasi non lo faceva avvicinare, minacciava di ucciderlo, e vedendo che quella minaccia non aveva fatto effetto, aveva iniziato ad insinuare che avrebbe fatto del male al piccolo o ad Angelica, che ormai era ritenuta sua complice.<br/>“Stamo nella merda Aurelià… Non me riesco a spiegà come glie sia venuto in mente ad Alberto de lasciacce in mezzo a sto schifo.”<br/>“Se nun se ne annava Angè stavamo già sotto terra, te perché gl’hai dato na mano a fa l’impicci, io perché...”<br/>Aureliano si fermò, aveva sempre una sorta di difficoltà ad ammettere davanti alla moglie della persona che amava che effettivamente ci era andato a letto assieme.<br/>“Perchè te lo scopavi, se po’ dì eh, ormai.”<br/>“Scusa se te dedico mpo’ de tatto.”<br/>“Lascia stà, ormai c’ho...”<br/>Il campanello troncò la frase di Angelica, Aureliano si voltò verso la porta, cambiando completamente espressione.<br/>Lasciò Cesare delicatamente fra le braccia della madre, aprì un cassetto della credenza in salone e afferrò una pistola che teneva sempre lì, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dalla porta.<br/>Si avvicinò lentamente, mentre Angelica stringeva il piccolo fra le braccia coprendolo col suo corpo.<br/>Aureliano posò la pistola sulla porta, senza farle fare rumore.<br/>“Porta Cesare di sopra.”<br/>Angelica obbedì, sparendo su per le scale della villa, non appena l’Adami sentì la porta della stanza chiudersi, comprese che poteva agire.<br/>Prese un respiro profondo, aprendo.<br/>Ciò che vide davanti ai suoi occhi gli fece spalancare la bocca; la pistola cadde a terra emettendo un tonfo, un tonfo attutito dai battiti cardiaci che Aureliano sentiva rimbombargli nelle orecchie.<br/>Sentì gli occhi diventargli lucidi, una pressione premere sulle tempie, un calore profondo nel petto, un nodo allo stomaco.<br/>“Alberto...”<br/>Spadino non parlava, non riusciva a trovare le parole, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare a ciò che avrebbe potuto dire.<br/>Avrebbe voluto dire che gli dispiace, più di ogni altra, gli dispiaceva essersene andato, gli dispiaceva essere sparito nel nulla per più di un mese, senza nemmeno farsi sentire.<br/>Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era tornato per restare, che se avesse potuto non se ne sarebbe mai andato.<br/>Avrebbe voluto dirgli che aveva visto suo figlio dalla finestra, e che non aveva mai visto nulla di più bello al mondo.<br/>Ma non uscirono parole dalle sue labbra, solo un respiro irregolare, spezzato ed affannato.<br/>Aveva quasi dimenticato il blu profondo dei suoi occhi, quello sguardo che per chiunque era quasi spaventoso, ma che per lui si era sciolto come un ghiacciaio in piena estate tramutandosi in un mare senza fondo.<br/>Le dita di Aureliano si posarono sul volto dello zingaro, carezzandolo quasi in modo incredulo, cercando di comprendere tramite il tatto se fosse reale, se fosse davvero lui.<br/>Sentiva la sua pelle liscia sotto i polpastrelli, quella lastra perfetta, bianca come l’avorio più pregiato che ricopriva ogni fibra del suo volto, del suo essere.<br/>Poteva tastare le sue labbra rosa, piene, quasi disegnate sul suo viso, perfetto con tutte le sue magnifiche irregolarità.<br/>Ciò che sentiva era reale, ciò che vedeva era reale.<br/>Una lacrima solitaria scese sul volto di Aureliano, infrangendosi sul bordo del suo labbro inferiore, per poi cadere a terra silenziosa, come una singola goccia in una pineta invisibile.<br/>“Non me so dimenticato...” furono le uniche parole che riuscirono ad uscire dalla bocca di Spadino<br/>Dopo quella frase, quasi sussurrata, quasi impercettibile, Aureliano posò le sue labbra su quelle di Alberto, stringendogli il viso fra le mani, un bacio spontaneo e passionale, un bacio  che aveva aspettato nel silenzio per un anno, un bacio che non aveva mai dedicato a nessun altro.<br/>Spadino ricambiò, posando le mani sulla nuca dell’altro e stringendosi a lui; quanto gli era mancata quella sensazione di puro abbandono, le gambe molli e tutti i muscoli completamente rilassati, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, così tanto da sentirlo risuonare nella gola, come un tamburo.<br/>Non sentendo più rumori e non avendo sentito nessuno sparo, Angelica scese la scale con il piccolo Cesare in braccio, fermandosi a metà.<br/>Non aveva mai visto quella scena prima d’ora, suo marito che baciava un’altra persona, un uomo per di più.<br/>Sorrise appena, in modo quasi amaro; forse non avrebbe mai accettato del tutto il dolore che ancora le provocava, ma non aveva nemmeno mai visto Alberto sorridere in un modo così naturale, in nessun contesto, se non quando era con Aureliano.<br/>I due si staccarono dal bacio, Spadino notò la figura della moglie in piedi sulle scale, con in braccio Cesare, suo figlio.<br/>In quel momento il mondo di Alberto si fermò; il tempo aveva smesso di scorrere, così come il suo sangue nelle vene.<br/>Non esistevano più suoni, non esistevano più odori, tutto sembrava ovattato e quel piccolo uomo, quello scricciolo fra le braccia di una donna esile era contornato da una luce propria.<br/>Aureliano si scostò, per fare spazio ad Alberto.<br/>“Va’...” gli disse, sorridendo.<br/>Spadino si avvicinò lentamente, quel bambino era diffidente, proprio come era lui da piccolo.<br/>“Ehi...”<br/>Le mani del piccolo si allungarono appena verso Alberto, toccandogli un dito per poi stringerlo nel pugno di una singola mano; era così piccola da tenerlo a malapena.<br/>Il piccolo fece un verso, ne faceva di continuo, cercava sempre di parlare anche non essendone ancora in grado.<br/>“Prendilo Albè, mica se rompe...” lo canzonò Angelica.<br/>Spadino prese fra le mani Cesare; sembrava così incredibilmente fragile ed allo stesso tempo indistruttibile.<br/>Avere fra le mani suo figlio rappresentava forse la gioia più grande che avesse mai provato in tutta la sua vita, il suo odore lo inebriava.<br/>Odorava di talco, di panni puliti e di lenzuola appena stese, quell’odore che si può sentire la domenica mattina in un balcone di campagna.<br/>Non poteva fare a meno di sorridere, non potette fermare la lacrima che gli scese sul viso dalla gioia e dall’emozione.<br/>Era tornato a casa, pur non avendolo ancora fatto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. È solo l'inizio.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era passata una settimana dal ritorno di Alberto nella Città Eterna, una settimana di quasi totale reclusione.<br/>Era sempre in compagnia di Aureliano, spesso vedeva suo figlio, al quale aveva finalmente iniziato a fare da padre, ma nell’aria risuonavano i tamburi di guerra.<br/>Quel finto benessere che stava provando non sarebbe potuto durare a lungo, aveva delle faccende da sbrigare.<br/>L’ultimo anno era passato, passato mentre contava le ore nel silenzio di alberghi, ostelli, case in affitto in quasi tutta Italia, contava le ore che passavano prima di rivedere il volto di Samurai.<br/>L’unica cosa che desiderava ancora più della redenzione era vedere gli occhi di quell’uomo immersi nella paura, nella distruzione.<br/>Aveva pregato Aureliano più volte di non ucciderlo, nel corso di quell’anno, perché sentiva che avrebbero dovuto farlo quantomeno assieme.<br/>Ma un altro volto si palesava nella sua mente quando ripensava all’accaduto; il volto del suo stupratore.<br/>Non aveva un nome quell’uomo al tempo, ma avendo molte ore di solitudine a disposizione, lentamente era riuscito a scoprirlo.<br/>Si trattava di Emilio Stinziano, un padre di famiglia che viveva nella periferia romana, aveva una vita come un’altra, e a vederlo nessuno dei conoscenti avrebbe mai potuto immaginare cosa facesse per arrotondare il suo stipendio da impiegato delle poste.<br/>Non sapeva altro però, sapeva solo in che zona abitasse e sarebbe di certo partito da lì.<br/>Se c’era da scatenare una guerra, allora avrebbe dovuto farlo nel migliore dei modi.<br/>Non aveva parlato con nessuno delle sue intenzioni, nemmeno con Aureliano, non avrebbe dovuto sapere niente di tutto quello che aveva in mente, altrimenti lo avrebbe sicuramente fermato, lo avrebbe fatto al posto suo per non metterlo in pericolo.<br/>La cosa che Spadino aveva intenzione di fare non lo metteva in allerta, gli faceva sentire nel cuore e nell’anima un senso di necessità pari a quello di un fumatore costretto senza nicotina.<br/>Ne sentiva il bisogno fisico e mentale.<br/>Dopo quella settimana Alberto cominciò a girare per il quartiere dell’uomo in questione, indossava spesso cappello ed occhiali, si vestiva in maniera che non desse nell’occhio.<br/>Sapeva bene cosa stava facendo, e sapeva bene come farlo.<br/>Metteva la scusa di aver bisogno di stare da solo, di voler ricominciare a girare per Roma senza paura.<br/>Aveva promesso però, ad Aureliano ed Angelica, che non avrebbe frequentato i luoghi dove avrebbe potuto incontrare membri della sua famiglia.<br/>E così fu.<br/>Nel  giro di circa cinque giorni scoprì che quell’uomo aveva l’abitudine di bere in un bar in centro, in una delle zone “gay” della città.<br/>Evidentemente aveva gusti “raffinati”, poiché adescava ragazzi molto giovani, spesso stranieri, magari venuti in Italia per una nuova occasione, per vivere una vita migliore.<br/>Purtroppo, come nella maggior parte dei casi, non era andata così.<br/>Parlando con alcuni dei ragazzi con i quali lo aveva visto interagire, aveva scoperto che era un feticista, che era un sadico ed un masochista, che richiedeva cose assurde che nemmeno i ragazzi avevano il coraggio di denunciare.<br/>Spadino non ne fu sorpreso, in fondo lo aveva stuprato per denaro, probabilmente molto denaro, e nei suoi ricordi il godimento che provava era fin troppo.<br/>Quel bar per lui era una grande abitudine, ci andava almeno tre o quattro volte a settimana, chissà se la moglie Angela avrebbe approvato il suo modo di fare, chissà come lo avrebbero guardato i suoi due piccoli gemellini, di sei anni, se avessero saputo che il loro schifoso padre si divertiva a picchiare ragazzi di vent’anni per il suo proprio piacere.<br/>Chissà come avrebbero reagito se avessero saputo dello stupro.<br/>Fu proprio in una di quelle sere che Alberto uscì di casa, andando alla ricerca dell’occasione adatta.<br/>Aveva scoperto che molti degli incontri che organizzava avvenivano “al buio”, tramite un sito di incontri che utilizzavano prostituti e ragazzi che volevano alzare qualche soldo nel più sbagliato dei modi possibili immaginabili.<br/>Spadino pagò uno di quei ragazzi per organizzare un incontro ed andare al posto, il ragazzo, molto avido sicuramente, non fece poi molte domande davanti a 1200 euro in più nel portafogli.<br/>Chiese di vedersi in un parcheggio isolato, lievemente fuori Roma.<br/>L’incontro avvenne alle 23:30, in un mercoledì di una settimana irrilevante.<br/>Spadino era uscito, pronto ad incontrare l’uomo che lo aveva umiliato, con una pistola infilata nella cintola posteriore dei pantaloni, una giacca per coprirla, e gli occhi di chi stava finalmente per avere la prima parte della sua tanto attesa vendetta.<br/>L’uomo arrivò puntuale, il nostro adorato Emilio, vestito di tutto punto e con un Rolex in bella vista che spuntava dalla camicia nera attillata.<br/>Un uomo tutto d’un pezzo, bello, alto, una vera calamita per chiunque, tranne che per Spadino.<br/>Non appena parcheggiò la macchina nel luogo dell’incontro, nel vederlo un forte senso di nausea e di rabbia lo travolse.<br/>Prese un respiro profondo, scendendo poi dalla macchina.<br/>Quell’uomo, prima sorridente e fiero del suo sorriso sbiancato qualche ora prima da chissà quale dentista della capitale, cambiò totalmente espressione.<br/>Alberto poteva vedere le gocce di sudore scendere dai suoi capelli freschi di barbiere.<br/>“Ciao, te ricordi de me, sì?”<br/>L’uomo non rispose, non si mosse nemmeno.<br/>“Sì che te ricordi, e come se fa a dimenticà na cosa der genere, eh Emì?”<br/>Emilio si mosse poggiando la mano sulla tasca dei pantaloni, probabilmente per aprire la macchina a distanza e correre verso di essa.<br/>Non appena vide quella scena, Spadino tirò fuori la pistola e gli sparò senza pensarci dritto allo stinco, lateralmente verso il polpaccio, facendogli cedere una delle due gambe.<br/>“Non ce provà, schifoso pezzo de merda che nun sei altro. Te ne vai quanno lo dico io.”<br/>La voce dello zingaro era rabbiosa, masticata fra i denti, quasi innaturale.<br/>L’uomo sembrò terrorizzato, quella spavalderia che aveva dimostrato durante lo stupro era solo una maschera, solo perché era protetto e senza pericolo, ma ora, disarmato e con un ragazzo che gli puntava una pistola a dosso, sembrava un patetico agnellino prima del macello.<br/>Patetico, perché la sua dignità non era mai esistita.<br/>“Me dispiace, ho dovuto farlo!” disse l’uomo, cercando di scagionarsi.<br/>“Sì? Porello, che c’hai fatto coi sordi che t’ha dato Samurai, hm? C’hai portato a cena tu moglie oppure ce sei annato a menà a quarche regazzino in una dark room?”<br/>Emilio non si rispose, la gamba perdeva molto sangue e sentiva che la forza pian piano gli stava diminuendo; lo sparo era stato volutamente impreciso per far sì che avesse una piccola emorragia, così da non potersi muovere molto, vista la sua stazza.<br/>“Come fai a sapè tutte ste cose?”<br/>“Fatte i cazzi tua, noi zingari lo trovamo sempre er modo pe piasse quello che volemo.”<br/>Un secondo di silenzio, interminabile.<br/>“E mo io voglio vedette mentre soffri come er cane che sei.”<br/>L’uomo iniziò a strisciare via, pregando mentre cercava di andarsene, una scena che fece salire ancora di più la rabbia di Alberto.<br/>“Che cazzo stai a fa, preghi?!” <br/>Un altro colpo, dritto sul palmo della mano, che generò un grido feroce di Emilio.<br/>Spadino si avvicino a lui, girandolo con un piede e facendolo mettere a pancia all’aria, con il viso rivolto verso di lui.<br/>“Ma quale Dio ascolterebbe a uno come te? Non ce sta nessun Dio, ce stamo solo io e te, e non me sento caritatevole.”<br/>“Ti prego per favore, l’ho fatto per i soldi.”<br/>“Statte zitto, ho parlato co la maggior parte de quelli che te scopi all’insaputa de tu moglie, me sa che er tuo è nbel vizietto del cazzo, ma nte preoccupà, mo rimediamo.”<br/>Spadino si mise a cavalcioni sopra di lui, bloccandogli il corpo già indebolito, con il suo peso.<br/>Prese una catena con un lucchetto dalla tasca della giacca, l’uomo si dimenava all’impazzata ed urlava, ma intorno non c’era nessuno che potesse sentirli.<br/>Alberto gli puntò la pistola sotto il mento, gridando per fermarlo.<br/>Un ruggito, non si riconosceva quasi da solo.<br/>“Se te movi ancora te sparo nfaccia e te sfiguro così tanto che manco quella pora donna de tu moglie sarebbe capace de riconoscette.”<br/>L’uomo si calmò, facendosi legare le mani, di cui una ferita e sanguinante che gli provocava un dolore atroce.<br/>Spadino rise, provava gioia nel fare ciò che stava facendo , una soddisfazione folle, un piacere mai conosciuto.<br/>Lo legò il più stretto che potette, sentendolo rantolare di dolore, tirò fuori dalla tasca un’altra catena e fece lo stesso con i piedi, legandoli però in modo che avesse le gambe larghe.<br/>“Sai Emì, ho letto su n’articolo che n’omo non se potrebbe definì tale se non c’avesse er testosterone prodotto dai testicoli, quindi de conseguenza manco se non c’avesse il cazzo.”<br/>Mentre stringeva ancora meglio a si assicurava che tutte le chiusure fossero a prova di urto, Alberto continuava a parlare.<br/>“Io nso d’accordo, secondo me alcuni omini sarebbe meglio falli nasce senza cazzo, te che dici?”<br/>Spadino iniziò a sbottonarci i pantaloni, facendo uscire allo scoperto il fallo dell’uomo, che con suo grande disgusto notò essere eretto.<br/>Lo fissò negli occhi, in quegli occhi pieni di vergogna di un non-uomo.<br/>L’orrore che provò nel vedere quell’erezione pulsante, in un momento come quello.<br/>Doveva essere un uomo tremendamente malato, un uomo che era meglio mettere a tacere.<br/>Alberto tirò fuori dalla cinta dei pantaloni quel coltellino che gli aveva dato quel soprannome che ormai era più conosciuto perfino del suo nome di battesimo, sguainandolo e facendo uscire la lama poco dopo.<br/>L’uomo comprese le intenzioni dello zingaro, ed iniziò ad urlare follemente, l’erezione sparì, iniziò a pregarlo e a piangere disperatamente.<br/>“No, per favore questo no!”<br/>Quella frase fece scattare una risata isterica nella voce di Spadino; quella stessa identica frase che lui aveva urlato prima dello stupro, adesso era rivolta a lui.<br/>Posò la lama del coltello sulla base del fallo dell’uomo, iniziando a premere.<br/>“Sta frase io l’ho già sentita, mica me ricordo però chi l’ha detta.”<br/>Ancora una pressione, un altro grido dell’uomo.<br/>“Ah se, come no, l’ho detta io.”<br/>Con un colpo secco fece un taglio profondo nel fallo dell’uomo, un grido disumano e quasi animale uscì dalle labbra di quest’ultimo, poi ancora un altro colpo, fino a quando non lo vide staccarsi dal corpo di Emilio.<br/>Il sangue era ovunque, gli era schizzato sulle mani, sul viso, a terra vi era un enorme lago che stava macchiando i pantaloni di entrambi.<br/>Il corpo di Spadino vibrò, carico di adrenalina come non lo era mai stato in vita sua, la sentiva scorrere nelle vene come la migliori delle dosi della più pregiata droga sul mercato.<br/>Sentiva euforia, forza, potere.<br/>Quello era il vero potere, togliere la possibilità ad un uomo come quello di fare ancora del male a qualcuno, di stuprare, obbligare e torturare qualsiasi tipo di essere umano avesse potuto incontrare sulla sua strada.<br/>La moglie lo avrebbe pianto, sicuramente, ma un giorno lo avrebbe ringraziato nel silenzio, una volta incontrato un uomo vero, che le avrebbe sempre portato rispetto, anche se lei non poteva averne idea.<br/>Si alzò dal suo corpo, mentre lo guardava morire , soffrire, lo fissava con sguardo serio ed inespressivo, lo sguardo di chi sentiva di aver fatto la cosa giusta.<br/>Una feccia come quella non meritava di vivere, un essere come quello inquinava il mondo.<br/>I vasi sanguigni presenti nell’area genitale sono molti, e questo Spadino lo sapeva bene.<br/>Mentre l’uomo continuava a contorcersi dal dolore, Alberto si avvicinò alla macchina tirando fuori poi due enormi taniche ripiene di varechina ed un accendino del tipo Zippo.<br/>Iniziò a spargere la varechina sull’uomo, il quale gridò come un pazzo poiché doveva davvero bruciare come l’inferno sulle ferite aperte che gli aveva inferto.<br/>“Sei solo no zingaro de merda! Meritate solo de crepà.”<br/>Spadino sorrise mentre accendeva l’accendino che aveva fra le mani.<br/>“Significa che se beccamo presto allora.”<br/>Lo zingaro lanciò l’accendino sul corpo dell’uomo, il quale produsse istantaneamente una fiamma enorme.<br/>Le grida di Emilio aumentarono, la puzza di carne bruciata mista a candeggina stava facendo venire da vomitare perfino a Spadino; non aveva mai commesso un omicidio così ben studiato, con l’obiettivo di vendicarsi, non ne aveva mai sentito il bisogno.<br/>Rientrò nella sua macchina, mettendola in moto ed andando via dalla scena del delitto con calma, senza lasciare nemmeno una traccia di pneumatico sull’asfalto.<br/>Si fermò poco distante, si cambiò i vestiti e si lavò il viso con delle salviette che aveva preso in precedenza.<br/>Si avviò verso Ostia, tornando a ciò che era diventata ormai la sua casa.<br/>Arrivato, scese sulla spiaggia e fece un falò anche coni suoi vestiti, non avrebbe dovuto lasciare nemmeno una traccia, per questo gettò la sua pistola in fondo al mare, lanciandola lontana e lasciando che la marea facesse il resto.<br/>Rientrò nella casa di Aureliano, ma ciò che lo accolse lo lasciò impreparato, perfino dopo ciò che aveva fatto.<br/>Macchie di sangue a terra, ed un corpo disteso su un fianco che faceva fatica a respirare.<br/>Gli occhi di Spadino si spalancarono nel vedere ciò che aveva davanti.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>